


De la nécromancie innocente à la folie

by Seynne



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Français, Gen, Violence psychologique, inclut : un jeune personnage qui devient totalement fou, personnage principal complètement psychopathe, sociopathe; ce que vous voulez, écrit il y a un moment
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 33,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21735751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seynne/pseuds/Seynne
Summary: Tina Cynder est une "Inspire" : quelqu'un qui peut insuffler une partie de son âme dans les objets. Bien que très mal partie dans la vie à cause de ses pouvoirs, elle retrouve étrangement une raison de vivre en se découvrant une idole en la personne d'un autre Inspire, un adulte lui. Elle ferait n'importe quoi pour lui prouver sa gratitude de ne pas la traiter comme un monstre. Malheureusement, ces pouvoirs peuvent servir au mal, et en l'absence de moralité innée, malgré toute sa bonne volonté, il lui sera difficile de rester fidèle aux principes de son mentor...Aucun pairing.(Inspiration: concept initial de Reeves, qui pouvait insuffler la vie à des objets au lieu d'utiliser des robots. Je suis partie de cette idée.)
Kudos: 1





	1. Enfance

**Author's Note:**

> Je viens juste de repenser que j'avais écrit ce truc, et autant le publier avant que le jeu de FF7 remake ne sorte, parce que à l'époque je ne me souviens déjà plus si j'écrivais les choses de tête, ou si je venais de refaire le jeu.  
> Dans tous les cas, c'était une idée qui me plaisait, d'autant que j'avais déjà essayé ce personnage en jeu de rôle et... Et bien, elle est très intéressante, cette petite.  
> Il n'y a aucun pairing.  
> Peut-être que je traduirai ce truc en anglais?

La Shinra… au début, c’était une compagnie que tout le monde soutenait, ils croyaient tous en elle. A tel point que l’une des plus influentes capitales du monde, Midgar, accepta d’accueillir et d’offrir ses locaux à ces industries d’énergies.  
Tout le monde avait besoin d’électricité, et le charbon ne suffisait pas à toute la planète, aussi espérait-  
on sincèrement qu’avec les nouvelles découvertes que la Shinra proposait, le problème de répartition de l’énergie serait réglé, ainsi que celui de la pollution. Ce procédé révolutionnaire employait une énergie dite « Mako », dont la provenance était quelque peu floue, mais qu’importe? Grâce à leurs laboratoires, et la puissance que la société se créa très rapidement avec son argent, Midgar devint la capitale non plus du continent, mais du monde tout entier, et fut protégée par de très efficaces unités militaires crées par la Shinra.

En l’espace de quelques années, la Shinra devint la force politique la plus influente de la planète, implantée partout, et fièrement assistée par ses troupes, les fameuses divisions du SOLDIER, crées par un certain Lazard Deusericus, les plus grands soldats de ce monde, à la tête de qui un jeune homme du nom de Séphiroth faisait rêver par sa force et son charisme tous les jeunes… Ou bien encore les Turks, la division d’investigations des départements des affaires générales, dirigée par monsieur Veld. Les deux tombèrent plus tard, à cause des actions d’Avalanche, un groupe terroriste visant à éliminer la Shinra à des motifs écologiques, la Mako étant selon eux le fluide vital de la planète, l’absorber annihilerait toute forme de vie…

Mais notre histoire se déroule quelques temps avant qu’un incident à Kalm ne change les choses pour le grand public.

**

Kalm est un petit village sans prétention qui sert d’escale à tous les voyageurs qui se rendent à Midgar et ont besoin de se reposer. De plus, la majorité d’entre eux se déplaçant en transports véhiculés, il faut bien s’arrêter quelque part pour faire le plein.  
Dans ce petit village, il y avait une petite fille brune qui observait le monde, repliée sur elle-même, enlaçant ses deux jambes, assise, avec ses bras, le visage posé contre, seuls ses yeux mordorés dépassant de ses genoux. Très pâle, c’était l’envie qu’on lisait en elle, alors qu’elle dévorait du regard un groupe de voyageurs qui circulaient dans les rues…

Ou peut-être plus précisément ce qu’elle observait était une petite tâche noire, minuscule, qui courrait avec un objet brillant en travers de la gueule? Ca sentait très mauvais, et même les voyageurs sursautèrent en voyant ce truc courir… Mais la lumière du soleil grandissait au fur et à mesure dans les yeux de la petite fille alors que ce truc puant arrivait à vitesse modérée vers elle. Personne ne s’intéressait à une gamine comme ça, sauf sa mère qui la regardait depuis la fenêtre où elle nettoyait des vitres. Reconnaissable à la même couleur d’yeux qu’elle, pourtant, l’expression lisible était… le dégoût? La maison était impeccablement propre, et une tarte au délicieux fumet trônait sur la table, alors, vous me demanderez, où était le problème? Surtout quand on voyait la robe sale de la gamine, d’où venait ce décalage…. Vous le comprendriez peut-être plus en voyant les deux petits garçons aussi sales qu’elle qui applaudissaient dans la ruelle derrière, et en vous apercevant que le truc qui court avec une clé dans la gueule n’est autre… qu’une souris morte.  
Comment une souris morte peut-elle courir? Ca avait certainement quelque chose à voir avec la concentration de la petite fille, qui, dès qu’elle fit un mouvement pour prendre la clé, parut se briser d’un charme. La souris retomba alors sans vie par terre, la mère grimaça, et les gamins coururent en avant pour taper sur l’épaule de la petite fille en riant qu’ils étaient bien contents de l’avoir comme amie! Ce qui la faisait sourire…

Tina Cinder, c’était le nom de cette petite peste voleuse comme pas deux, grâce à qui les gamins purent librement cambrioler une maison pendant la nuit. Que voulez-vous faire? Ils avaient la clé… Et Claire Cinder n’osait pas parler des pouvoirs de sa fille. Elle espérait sûrement qu’en la cachant, elle parviendrait à étouffer cette sale habitude et ce sale pouvoir que sa fille avait… Mais manque de chance, les vauriens trouvent toujours un moyen de s’enfuir. C’est très facile de faire peur aux gens quand on peut manipuler n’importe quel objet et lui donner temporairement vie. Surtout quand on l’applique à un corps mort.

Mais cette nuit ne se passerait pas si facilement pour les trois brigands en culotte courtes. Quelqu’un d’autre avait déjà investi les lieux, des membres des Turks de passage… Plus précisément, un dénommé Tseng.  
Cela fit beaucoup de bruits, mais personne ne sortit de sa maison pour vérifier ce qui se passait… Même si d’horribles craquements se faisaient entendre. A l’intérieur, il n’y avait pas de sang, juste deux enfants qui s’étaient fait maîtriser en deux temps trois mouvements, et restaient par terre attachés ensemble avec des menottes. Le troisième, était incontestablement celui qui posait un petit problème au Turk. Celui-ci était très fort… Mais neutraliser de si jeunes enfants sans les tuer était une grosse tâche. Surtout quand l’un d’entre eux, une petite fille bizarre puisqu’elle ne bougeait pas d’un poil et restait là les yeux figés, fixait du regard avec insistance une chaise qui, le temps que l’homme aux traits asiatiques finisse de neutraliser ses collègues, avait… pris vie!  
Explosant ses jointures, et ne se maintenant debout que par sa propre volonté, la chaise en bois à quatre pattes utilisait deux pattes pour courir en direction de l’adulte, donnant de grands coups de dossier pour le frapper. Un spectacle inédit, elle devait posséder une matéria, ces boules de mako cristallisées contenant un pouvoir crée par la planète, tout à fait particulière! Cela pourrait être fortement utile à une unité d’espionnage…  
Ca se passa en peu de temps, l’adulte n’eut qu’à sortir un revolver de sa poche et pointer la jeune fille avec, lui ordonnant tranquillement de se calmer et de lui donner sa matéria au lieu de jouer les apprenties sorcières. Si la petite fille s’arrêta en effet et se remit à bouger, la chaise tombant au sol avec un grand fracas, elle ne répondit pas pour autant et courut vers ses deux compagnons… pour s’abriter derrière et se remettre à fixer un autre objet, cette fois un portemanteau à quatre pieds, sans prendre en compte le temps qu’il lui faudrait pour manipuler l’objet - le Turk eut donc tout le temps de s’approcher et d’attraper la petite par le col, la soulevant en l’air si facilement qu’elle eut l’impression de n’être qu’une poupée. Elle perdit donc sa concentration et… commença à hurler en pleurant!  
« Chuuuuut! Promis, je te ferais pas de mal, regarde! »  
L’adulte la reposa, montra son arme, vida le chargeur et posa ensuite l’arme par terre, en souriant. La petite écarquilla les yeux et se releva doucement… Ouf, enfin. L’adulte s’assit alors à terre et l’invita à aller se positionner en face, la main tendue comme s’il attendait quelque chose.  
« La matéria, s’il-te-plaît. »  
« La quoi? »  
Rien d‘étonnant à ce qu‘elle ne connaisse pas… Ce n‘était pas franchement le genre de choses dont les enfants apprennent à se servir à l‘école, si toutefois elle avait été à l‘école. Il posa alors la main sur son bras, et, une lumière s‘alluma soudainement dans son bras pour venir se coller à sa main…. Il montra alors l’objet magique, paume ouverte, et confiant. « Ceci, regarde. »  
La petite fille, sortant de son abri formé par les corps endormis de ses deux amis, s’approcha avec beaucoup de curiosité, comme un petit rongeur n’osant pas croire qu’on lui donne une chance. Ses yeux reflétaient maintenant la boule rose, qu’elle toucha du bout des doigts et sursauta quand celle-ci commença à s’infiltrer, courut à l’autre bout de la pièce en laissant la boule se détacher et revenir à son propriétaire initial qui la remit dans son bras et vint la retrouver. Elle s’était remise à pleurer en criant:  
« Je ne sais pas ce que c’est! J’en ai jamais eu, je connais pas, j’ai jamais touché de trucs comme ça! »  
Bon sang… Trop de cris, et facilement reconnaissables…

Claire entendait ça, et finit par céder à sa crainte qu’il ne lui arrive vraiment quelque chose. Elle fut la seule à quitter sa maison pour aller courir dans celle dont les lumières étaient toutes allumées et où l’affrontement avait lieu, ouvrant en fracas la porte paniquée.  
« Tina! Est-ce que tu vas bien?! »  
« Maman! » cria la petite en se précipitant vers elle pour se cacher en pleurs derrière. Tseng, reprenant alors une attitude d’agent secret, se releva lentement… prit sa plaquette de Turk et la montra à la mère horrifiée en voyant ce qui était arrivé aux deux autres garnements, s’avançant, son visage n’exprimant que le calme le plus stoïque possible.  
« Madame, est-ce que vous avez donné une matéria à votre fille. Si oui je me vois dans l’obligation de vous la confisquer. »  
Claire… sentit l’effroi monter en elle, et elle serra sa fille dans les bras, terrorisée. La réponse était… porteuse d’un très mauvais évènement qui risquait d’arriver. D’autant plus que Tina, apeurée, la regardait avec angoisse.  
« …. Non. C’est inné. Elle s’amuse à insuffler de l’énergie dans n’importe quoi et le contrôle ainsi… J’ignore comment elle fait, mais… Oh, par pitié, vous n’allez pas me l’enlever? »  
S’il était capable de tuer deux petits garçons, il en était tout à fait capable lui aussi! Tseng grimaça, puis finit par sourire gentiment.  
« Vous pouvez venir avec elle, si vous voulez. Mais je n’ai pas vraiment d’autre choix que de l’emmener… Vous savez qu’elle a un grand avenir au sein de l’espionnage si ce don lui est réellement propre? »  
… Claire cligna des yeux, stupéfaite. Elle ouvrit la bouche grand ouverte, sans réussir à parler… Tina sortit des jupons de sa mère pour fixer l’adulte avec beaucoup de curiosité.  
« Mais-heu… Et si je veux pas? »  
« En fait, tu n’as pas tellement le choix. Tes deux amis ne vont pas tarder à se réveiller, tu veux bien leur dire de rentrer chez eux? »  
« … D’accord m’sieur… »  
Ca a été très rapide pour faire ses bagages, Claire s’imaginant qu’il ne s’agissait là que d’un séjour de quelques jours… Ils allaient sûrement l’étudier un peu et trouver une matéria qu’elle avait du voler quelque part avec ses copains, et ça serait tout. Copains qui étaient retournés à l’orphelinat, puisqu’ils n’avaient plus la maison où dormir. …

Sauf que ça dura plus de deux semaines. Beaucoup plus. 

***

« Hin hin hin… Une gamine avec des pouvoirs, c’est ça? »  
Cet homme en face d’elle lui faisait très peur. Tina aurait voulu serrer fort une peluche, mais elle n’en avait pas, et du coup préféra se réfugier dans les jambes du grand monsieur Tseng qui l’accompagnait. Il y avait d’autres personnes, qui ne lui inspiraient pas confiance non plus, et qui n’étaient pas n’importe qui! Des grandes têtes de la Shinra… Deux gros, un qui sentait l’aïl et qui prétendait être le président, une femme psychopathe blonde qui passait son temps à ricaner des « kya kya kya », son compagnon le deuxième gros en costume militaire pourvu d’une barbe qui le faisait ressembler aux ogres des contes des enfants, le chef des armées, Heidegger, et la femme s’appelait Scarlet. Mais cet homme en face d’elle était celui qui lui faisait le plus peur, plus encore que ce type qui avait l’air triste que Tseng avait proposé de remplacer pour accompagner Tina au laboratoire.  
Il avait un front proéminent… Et un rire de dément… Elle pouvait lire sur sa blouse le nom d’Hojo, et savait qu’il s’agissait du directeur des recherches de la Shinra, mais sa façon de la regarder était atrocement malsaine… Brr!  
Tous, hideux… Sauf Tseng qui ne réagissait plus. Il était au travail, hein… Et son job ne comprenait pas calmer les petites filles apeurées. Il fallait vraiment qu’elle aille là-bas…?!  
« Bon, alors, qu’est-ce que vous attendez?! Allez y bon sang! Nous n’avons pas toute la journée. » grogna le plus gros des deux, le président Shinra. Tina lui jeta un regard effrayé, et rétorqua du tac au tac:  
« Mais je t’emmerde! J’ai peur du méchant truc là-bas! »  
Oh mon dieu. Le scientifique grimaça, et déjà qu’il était moche… il devenait encore plus laid, ce qui était déjà un exploit en soi-même. Et puis vint le rire. Mais alors le rire de la mort qui tue. Tina se mit à hurler de peur en l’entendant rire, les monstres riaient moins diaboliquement à ce stade-là! Elle se mit à courir en direction de la sortie, idiotie puisque de toute façon elle ne pourrait pas aller bien loin… Et pour une raison mystérieuse, Tseng la laissa courir un instant, semblant perdu dans ses pensées. De toute façon les trois monstres derrière ricanaient eux aussi, amusés de ce petit spectacle, surtout que l’ascenseur descendait et que quelqu’un en sortait, en costume lui aussi, très ennuyé, pressé, qu’on entendit dire:  
« Désolé, je suis en retard - oh? »  
Le oh étant destiné à la petite qui venait de lui rentrer dans les jambes. Celle-ci se mit à hurler de nouveau, faisant grincer des dents tout le monde sauf celui dans qui elle venait de rentrer, terrorisée.  
« Je veux pas y alleeeeer je veux voir mamaan!!!! Je veux pas aller avec le méchant monsieur-monstre! »  
L’homme dans qui elle venait de rentrer jeta un œil aux autres personnes de la salle, très ennuyé… Parmi eux se trouvaient ses collègues de travail et son supérieur le Président Shinra, à lui, Reeve Tuesti, le directeur en charge du développement urbain de Midgar, qu’on avait appelé pour voir quelqu’un qui pourrait être relié aux Anciens…  
Projet longuement élaboré par la Shinra, ayant entendu parler d’un peuple qui il y a longtemps pouvaient entendre la voix de la planète, et sa vie, celle qui s’exprimait dans la grande rivière souterraine fournissant l’énergie Mako au monde entier. Leurs écrits mentionnaient leur recherche de la Terre Promise, une terre où l’énergie Mako serait pure et illimitée, terre que recherchait évidemment la Shinra. Donc, tous ceux susceptibles de posséder un lien avec eux, notamment la créature morte trouvée il y a des années par les scientifiques de Midgar, étaient systématiquement étudiés… Et pour avouer la vérité, cette créature, dont-ils espéraient utiliser la force incroyable en injectant aux humains ses cellules, escomptant peut-être qu’ils les guideraient vers cette terre, se révélait terrifiante aux yeux de Tina qui la voyait dans un énorme tube en plein milieu du laboratoire.  
Une sorte de créature possédant un corps d’humaine… et par-dessus tout, baignant dans un liquide fluorescent et vert, comme l’énergie mako, dont les yeux vides brillaient néanmoins comme des étoiles malsaines dans ses orbites, son visage inexpressif figé, son corps mutilé de toute part et bleu, comme nécrosé, duquel s’échappait de longs bouts de chairs non sanglants et aux allures de tentacules de poulpe… Elle voyait ça de là où elle était, et si les autres n’en avaient pas peur, ce n’était pas son cas.  
« Je suis pas comme cette chose! J’ai rien à voir! Je vous jure que j’ai jamais rien fait de mal! »  
Le monsieur dans qui elle était rentrée interrogea Tseng du regard, puisqu’il était le seul à grimacer quand tout les autres étaient partis dans une conversation concernant Jenova, apparemment le nom de cette atrocité, et un dénommé Séphiroth qui faisait des miracles… Tseng parut soudainement comprendre quelque chose puisqu’il sursauta et quitta son poste, pour venir à la rencontre de l’homme en costard qui ne comprenait pas grand-chose à la situation.  
Le président râla derrière qu’ils n’avaient pas de temps à perdre, mais… Tseng se contenta de parler à Reeve, de murmurer:  
« Elle a été arrêtée parce qu’elle possède d’étonnantes capacités, comme celle d’insuffler la vie à une chaise ou à un cadavre selon sa mère, temporairement, pour s’en servir et le manipuler à sa guise… Vous pensez que…? »  
Le type en costard l’écouta parler… eut un frisson, posa naturellement la main sur la tête de la petite qui tentait toujours de s’engouffrer entre ses jambes pour se barrer dans l’ascenseur derrière, puis jeta un œil vers ses collègues. Hojo enrageait… mais elle n’irait pas là-dedans. Après tout ils avaient laissé un petite fille des Anciens tranquille, alors pourquoi elle, alors qu’elle avait un potentiel nettement moins intéressant que l’autre?  
« … Ce qu’elle a n’a rien à voir avec ce que nous recherchons. Elle possède le pouvoir de faire des Caith Sith, ce qui n’est pas rien, mais il n’est pas nécessaire de mener des recherches sur elle. »  
Guère qu’une forme de télékinésie innée. Une sensibilité plus forte à la rivière, sans pouvoir la manipuler…Stupéfaite d’être diagnostiquée non comme un monstre pour une fois, Tina leva les yeux vers le monsieur et le dévisagea sidérée, alors que le président et Heidegger se mettaient à rouspéter qu’ils leur faisaient perdre leur temps et que Tseng aurait une retenue sur salaire pour ça. Et bien… pas grand-chose de grave. Ils se dirigèrent juste vers une salle de réunion, disant au type qui venait de lui sauver la mise en deux secondes de les rejoindre, qu’il était temps de passer à une étape supérieure de leur plan, et à Tseng de se débarrasser de la gamine.  
« Dites, monsieur, je vais pouvoir rentrer à la maison? Ma maman m’attends… » hésita-t-elle, mais le grand type s’accroupit…

Il tira une cocotte en papier de sa poche, souffla dessus et… la cocotte se mit à battre des ailes! Tina resta scotchée, la cocotte dans la paume des mains, l’observant avec émerveillement… C’était possible de faire quelque chose d’aussi joli? Le monsieur avait le même don qu’elle… C’est pour cela qu’il avait pu l’aider si rapidement! Pour la première fois, Tina ressentit le sentiment de dette, et aussi celle d’admiration, qu’elle n’avait encore jamais eu, vivant dans un coin où faire bouger des objets était démoniaque et où les seuls gosses que ça intéressait étaient des canailles. Elle ne bougea pas alors qu’on lui ébouriffait les cheveux et que le monsieur se relevait, mais retrouva ses esprits quand Tseng, l’autre parti, s’approcha et lui donna une petite tape sur l’épaule. Il souriait, maintenant… Tristement.  
« Désolé, tu ne vas pas pouvoir rentrer chez toi. On a besoin d’agents capables de s’infiltrer, et l’homme qui t’a donné cette cocotte a trop de travail. C’est l’architecte de la ville, tu sais? Alors, ça serait bien que tu viennes avec nous à sa place. »  
« … D’accord. Mais je pourrais revoir ce monsieur? »  
Tseng activa l’ascenseur alors qu’ils y prenaient place… et soupira longuement. Les autres Turks allaient faire la grimace… et ils ne s’imaginaient pas avoir quelqu’un qui s’amusait à faire bouger des souris mortes comme disciple. Et le pire dans tout ça? Elle ne pouvait pas s’absenter, et la mère devrait probablement y passer pour ne pas révéler leurs secrets.  
« Oui, si tu est sage et que tu travailles bien. »


	2. Vale Forth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis désolée si l'histoire que je raconte n'est pas fidèle au canon à cent pour cent, ou voire pas du tout! Je ne me rappelle absolument pas de l'état dans lequel j'étais quand je l'ai écrit... Mais je me souviens que j'aimais bien cette histoire :)  
> La référence à FFX est volontaire, bien entendue!

C’était une belle journée ensoleillée pour une fois, il était rare qu’avec toute la pollution de Midgard on arrive à voir le ciel bleu… Et tout le monde semblait en profiter. Un dimanche, personne ne travaillait, sauf les services de sécurité, et encore… Les Turks avaient l’air de bien s’amuser. Qui connaitrait leur service et pourrait jeter un œil sur la terrasse de la caserne principale de la Shinra… verrait un spectacle partagé entre la peur de la force que représentait cet homme, là, allongé torse nu dans un transat, les bras croisés derrière sa nuque, et le soulagement de voir que dans ce monde aussi on pouvait se détendre.  
Un rouquin d’environ trente années, se démarquant par une paire de lunettes portées sur son front et deux marques rouges, probablement des tatouages, sur ses joues, les yeux fermés, essayait de se faire bronzer dans la décontraction la plus totale, seulement vêtu d’un pantalon, laissant une veste et un t shirt suspendu à une chaise… Il reflétait l’image de la tranquillité.  
Du moins, jusqu’à ce qu’un avion téléguidé lui fasse tomber de la poudre de café sur le visage et qu’il se réveille en toussant comme un chat qui aurait avalé trop de ses propres poils. Une silhouette se découpa alors en le couvrant du soleil devant lui, au bout de la terrasse, élégante et fine dans son costume, bras croisés dans le dos et un grand sourire sur ces lèvres fines.  
« Tiens, ça devrait te permettre de tenir le coup… la journée, c’est pas fait pour dormir! »  
« T’es chiante! J’étais en train de rêver à… j’étais bien! »  
Il ne lui fut répondu qu’un grand rire sarcastique et des bruits de pas, alors que le rouquin, soupirant, se relevait, s’étirait et posait les avants bras sur ses jambes, regardant la deuxième fille des Turks courir en lui tirant la langue à l’intérieur du bâtiment… Celui qui portait des triangles sur les joues finit par sourire et se leva, passant la main dans sa nuque pour la soulager et s’exclama avant de se mettre à courir à sa poursuite:  
« Toi, tu vas voir ce qui va t’arriver si je t’attrapes! »

Courir dans un escalier, c’est pas très intelligent. C’est ainsi que la jeune femme qui tirait la langue derrière elle rentra dans quelqu’un, en l’occurrence un autre homme plus vieux, dont le choc par terre ne fut pas absorbé par sa chevelure puisqu’elle était inexistante, et de toute façon il ne tombait pas sur la terre mais sur le derrière, emmenant dans son élan la jeune femme qui utilisa lestement le mur pour se rattraper et bondir en avant. Vous allez me dire, mais c’est pas possible, elle nous fait pas du grosbillisme, je vous inviterai à voir le film de Final Fantasy VII où, avec un seul bond, les protagonistes nous font du 5m de haut juste par une poussée de jambes. Alors une Turk, supposés être des bons agents des renseignements, je dis bien supposés, qui court sur les rues, bah, pourquoi pas… Le type qui se fracassait la figure par terre mais se rattrapa avec un sang-froid époustouflant avant de hurler qu’elle était pas possible, ah non, le sang-froid il y est pas, contempla après avec beaucoup d’indignation sa paire de lunettes noires tombée au sol dévalant les escaliers.   
« Marche pas dessus! » cria-t-il en essayant de se lever, mais eut la bonne idée de réussir à le faire plus tard, puisqu’un truc roux bondit au dessus de sa tête.  
A cet instant, la porte menant à l’étage intermédiaire s’ouvrit et en sortit une femme blonde aux cheveux court et dotée de beaux yeux bleus, qui se mangea elle un pied en pleine tête, le rouquin se servant de son crâne comme d’un marchepied, pour bondir en avant et rattraper sa cible. A cause de l’élan, elle aussi tomba par terre, se réceptionnant sur ses pieds et ses mains et interceptant au passage les lunettes du chauve qui devenait livide pour leur survie.  
« J’ai! » s’écria-t-elle, en même temps que le roux qui atterrissait sur sa cible. La silhouette qui avait fait la mauvaise blague avec le café se ramassa donc un grand poids sur le dos, glissa sur le ventre en avant en hurlant « kyaaaa », et termina sa course dans les grandes jambes de leur chef qui, intrigué par tout ce boucan, venait voir ce dont il retournait. Le rouquin, précipité par l’élan de sa planche de surf de fortune, fut donc projeté en avant et tomba sur son boss qui roula sur quelques mètres en râlant un « rogntudju » bien sonore. Le temps parut alors se figer, quant les quatre protagonistes de la course poursuite foireuse virent leur patron, serrant les dents se relever…  
« Mais qu’est-ce que c’est que ce cirque encore?! »  
« C’est Tina! Elle m’a dérangé en pleine sieste! » protesta le roux, bientôt repris par la silhouette qui se révélait maintenant être une brune aux yeux dorés pétillants de malice:  
« J’lui ai pas apporté son bain moussant, tu comprends? Alors forcément mossieur Reno est triste! »  
Leur pauvre chef se passa la main sur le visage en soupirant, essayons de rester calme… Il préféra jeter un œil aux deux victimes malheureuses de la situation, le crâne chauve et la blonde qui se donnaient la paire de lunettes avec un grand sourire:  
« Tiens Rude… Tu m’excuseras une seconde? »  
« Bien sûr- … Ca va?! » s’étouffa le chauve en voyant la blonde rugir et partir en avant à fond pour envoyer une grande claque à Tina en hurlant qu’on vouvoie ses supérieurs! Claque qu’elle se prit en retour, renvoyée par Tina à l’aide d’un singe à timbales qui traînait dans le coin et qu’elle fixa du regard deux secondes avant que celui-ci ne saute sur la blonde pour lui envoyer des coups.  
Tout cela ne trouva un terme que quand leur chef, un grand homme avec une queue de cheval portant un chakra au milieu du front ne soulève comme un fétu de paille la brune et la foudroie du regard.  
« Ca suffit. »  
« Mais pourquoi c’est moi qui prends alors que Reno il est aussi coupable que moi? » protesta-t-elle en relâchant son attention, le singe s’arrêtant de bouger. Un rire gras retentit derrière.  
« Parce que je suis plus gradé que toi tiens! »  
« Pff, c’est pas juste… » râla la jeune femme, en se faisant reposer au sol. Tseng lui adressa un regard amusé et fit un signe de tête.  
« Allez, file, Reeve t’attends à l’entrée. Ah, et bon anniversaire aussi, tu as un jour de congé. » lui indiqua Tseng avec une tape sur l’épaule de la jeune Turk, qui rétorqua qu’il était radin quand même, y a que pour son anniversaire donc un jour par an qu’il lui autorisait des congés, pour la peine elle lui rapporterait pas de fleur tiens! Et, la jeune femme bondit par-dessus tout le monde pour aller s’élancer à l’entrée du bâtiment… autorisant enfin ses collègues à souffler.  
Reno, le roux, sourit très amusé en croisant les bras face à Tseng, alors que Rude arrivait accompagné de la blonde: « C’est pas comme si elle pouvait avoir des missions à l’extérieur, de toute façon! »

Mais, quelqu’un n’en avait absolument pas cure. En l’occurrence, celle qui surfait sur la rampe des escaliers du bâtiment pour parvenir plus vite à l’entrée, sur les fesses. Elle finit sa course avec la rencontre brutale d’un grand chat en peluche qui l’attendait, juché sur un énorme véhicule en forme de mog, un genre de grosse boule blanche avec quatre pattes, deux pour se tenir debout, et deux autres pattes supérieures dotés de proéminentes canines. Le chat se vit jeté au sol par le boulet de canon humain, qui se releva en le serrant tout fort avec l’allégresse d’une jeune femme de très bonne humeur, qui commença à le tourner dans tous les sens quitte à lui donner le vertige et le tournis, en le serrant toujours.  
Quand elle s’arrêta enfin, et eut le tournis par la même occasion, le chat perturbé parce qu’il avait la tête coincée sur le haut de sa poitrine naissante, elle lui demanda avec entrain en lui faisant encore un gros câlin de l’emmener voir Mr Tuesti, comme d’habitude. En effet, généralement, comme il était surchargé de travail, il n’avait pas beaucoup de temps à accorder à son élève, il gagnait du temps en envoyant la créature à qui il avait Inspiré la vie, Caith Sith, la chercher et l’amener à lui, où entre deux travaux il vérifiait son avancée et lui donnait des idées d’exercice à faire pour qu’elle puisse s’améliorer… Le temps où elle était considérée comme trop petite pour pouvoir s’entraîner toute seule et qu’on la lui remettait était désormais révolu, et il ne lui donnait plus guère que des suggestions, d’autant plus qu’elle maîtrisait quasiment le pouvoir des Inspires dont-ils étaient pratiquement les seuls représentants à l’heure actuelle. Depuis quelques années, il n’avait plus le temps et ils ne pouvaient plus aller se promener qu’à la pause déjeuner, soit deux heures… Et la fréquence des jours où il pouvait la voir s’était tellement amoindrie qu’elle ne le voyait plus que deux fois par an, pour Noël et son anniversaire à elle. Aussi elle s’était résolue à ne pouvoir le voir que dans son bureau.  
Alors quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en entendant quelqu’un dire tranquillement, d’une voix calme pas concernée par les réactions des autres Turks qui se marraient paisiblement dans la salle: « Mais je suis là, moi? »  
Du reste, elle lâcha tout de suite le chat qui se mit à tousser et cracha une boule de poils en peluche, et agita un index furieux vers elle en criant qu’elle lui avait fait mal. Tina faisait désormais face à un homme en costume bleu marine, brun coiffé en arrière arborant un collier de barbiche mais surtout dont le visage exprimait l’honnêteté la plus profonde dans ces yeux noirs confiants, et ce sourire un peu déstabilisé mais affectueux. Tina se mit à bégailler.  
« Tu-tuesti?! Vous-vous… »  
Il s’avança tranquillement pendant que Caith Sith lui sautait sur l’épaule, la fixant sans aucune gêne. « Je me suis octroyé une journée de libre pour féliciter ma petite apprentie de son entrée chez les Turks. Caith est là pour autre chose, je le prête à ton service. »  
Ah… Bon, ben tant pis, elle s’approcha de lui pour gratter le dessous du menton du chat, en tirant un peu la grimace, et lui chuchota de bien embêter Rude pour elle, ce qui marche bien, c’est de lui voler ses lunettes… Elle s’adressa ensuite à Reeve, rougissant parce qu’elle était proche:  
« Z’êtes à la bourre, ça fait dix mois que j’ai été reçue et j’ai même commencé à travailler. Si vous v’niez plus souvent vous le sauriez. »  
Reeves adopta une expression un peu gênée mais passa familièrement la main sur son épaule. « J’ai beaucoup de travail tu sais… Viendrais-tu avec moi, Tina? »  
Elle acquiesça et l’accompagna dehors rouge comme une tomate, regrettant un peu qu’il ne lui donne plus la main comme quand elle était toute jeune, mais tant pis! Une voiture les attendait au dehors, sobre, de laquelle Reeve se mit au volant.

La voiture se dirigeait vers les quartiers résidentiels sous l’avalanche d’anecdotes que très fière elle lui rapportait, par exemple son recrutement, comment ça c’était passé, que Tseng avait été plutôt cool mais que en même temps, puisque ça faisait des années qu’elle était en formation chez eux c’était assez normal… La voiture s’arrêta soudainement sur le bas-côté, près d’un square. Plutôt surprise, Tina lui jeta un regard curieux quand il se tourna pour prendre un gros paquet sur la banquette arrière et lui donna avec beaucoup de flegme… Ca avait au moins la taille d’une télé! Elle lui jeta un regard interrogatif.  
« Pour ton recrutement… et pour ton anniversaire puisque je n’ai pas pu te le donner avant. »  
« Encore un jouet? Je ne suis plus une enfant monsieur Tuesti… » répliqua-t-elle toutefois souriante et déballant le carton entouré d’un papier brillant bleu, comme les papiers cadeaux des jeux. La lueur d’excitation enfantine dans ses yeux ne trompait pas tellement.  
« Appelle moi Reeve, voyons, tu fais entièrement et officiellement partie de la Shinra à présent… même si tu restes un peu gamine sur les bords. »  
Elle écarquilla les yeux en sortant de la boîte un gros lézard en peluche doté de deux ailes de tissu pouvant être déployées, tout noir, avec deux grandes cornes fières. Encore un jouet, mais celui-ci n’était pas animé… d’habitude il le faisait vivre un petit peu au détriment de Caith Sith pour une journée et puis après c’était à elle. Mais, soit parce qu’il avait besoin de son chat qui travaillait, ou soit parce que c’était prévu, cette fois… Le dragon resta inerte.  
Tina n’osa pas le questionner, fixant le dragon des yeux et constatant qu’il n’y avait pas que de la peluche là-dedans… Reeve parla donc pour elle, devinant.  
« Un genre de Caith Sith. Un robot conçu spécialement pour l’espionnage et le combat, les descriptifs de ses capacités sont dans la boîte. Je voulais t’offrir quelque chose d’utile, pour une fois… »  
Tina ne le remercia pas. Maintenant elle s’était bloquée en position de réflexion, ses yeux figés sur le dragon… Il savait très bien qu’elle était en train de se concentrer pour lui inspirer la vie, et aux dires de son supérieur hiérarchique dans ses rapports, elle avait déjà près d’une vingtaine d’êtres inspirés répartis dans Midgard. La majeure différence entre eux étant que lui ne contrôlait qu’un seul objet à la fois, mais en contrepartie, cet objet était plus évolué que le reste, et se permettait de prendre des actions propres, ayant reçu plus d’inspiration de la part de son « papa ».  
Il protesta quand même: « J’ai passé beaucoup de temps dessus, un petit merci ne serait pas de refus, Tina… »  
A cet instant, le petit dragon déploya ses ailes de tissu et produisit un couinement avant de sauter sur les genoux de son créateur en paillant : « Tu mens prof! Avec tout ton talent tu as du me créer en cinq secondes même pas! »  
Reeve éclata de rire alors qu’il attrapait en réponse le dragon et lui chatouillait le dessous du menton, Tina souriante mais rouge comme une tomate marmonnant un mixe entre des excuses et un remerciement. « Il est beaucoup trop mignon monsieur… je ne vais jamais pouvoir vous remercier assez, ni l’utiliser d’ailleurs, j’aurais trop peur de l’abîmer, je… vous m’avez fait un trop grand honneur… »  
Le dragon couina en venant s’installer sur l’épaule de sa maîtresse qui le reçut avec affection et commença à faire un câlin de tête avec en souriant, alors que Reeve sans un mot redémarrait la voiture.  
« Comment est-ce que tu t’appelles petit? » demanda-t-il au petit dragon, amusé.  
« Je m’appelle Vale Forth! Content d’être en vie! »  
« Et bien moi aussi je suis heureuse que tu sois vivant! » Répondit Tina en prenant son dragon dans les bras pour un câlin, complètement gaga. Elle montra ensuite Reeve du doigt en regardant Vale. « Tu vois le gentil monsieur là? C’est lui qu’il faut remercier, et pour ça on va travailler à fond pour protéger sa ville! »  
« Oh, à ce propos, Tina… »

Ils entraient dans un quartier résidentiel qu’elle reconnut pour être celui où vivait Ruvie, la mère de Reeve, qu’elle aimait beaucoup. Reeve continua, mais il s’était assombri.  
« … Ce qui me ferait plaisir, c’est que dans chacun des êtres que tu as fait inspirer, tu mette un peu de ton cœur, comme tu viens de le faire. Selon les rapports de Tseng, quand tu récupères les inspirations pour fournir tes renseignements, tu as l’air de pleurer. »  
Tina se raidit, mais protesta.   
« Monsieur, je suis une Turk. Faire du sentimentalisme ne m’avancera à rien. Qui sait, c’est de voir tous ces gens qui détestent la Shinra peut-être qui m’attriste? »  
Vale en rajouta une couche en battant des ailes, mais elle lui glissa ‘chut’, puisqu’ils arrivaient en lieu public et que Reeve s’arrêtait, et le remit dans la boîte malgré ses tentatives de se débattre.  
« Rien à voir. Tes créations sont tristes de n’avoir qu’une conscience limitée, c’est comme si tu étais paralysée, aveugle et sourde… Donc quand tu les reprends, leur tristesse te vient. Mais tu ne dois pas continuer comme ça, cela va finir par te rendre folle et crois-moi… des fous, il y en a bien assez. » Effectivement, Reeve parlait en connaissance de cause: travailler avec Gyahaha et Kyahaha, respectivement Heidegger et Scarlet, deux grands tarés; et avoir du réparer les dommages causés par Séphiroth la légende du SOLDIER devenu fou quelques années avant… Tina ne voulait pas devenir folle.  
« Tu fais inspirer la vie à des choses inertes, c’est un bel acte! Un peu comme celui de mettre au monde… Si tu veux me remercier, applique-toi plus et garde ta santé mentale intacte. »  
Tina grimaça, et la voix du dragon jaillit de sa boîte. « Hé, c’est facile pour toi! T’aime tout le monde, et tu manipules qu’un seul truc! Tu ferais pareil que moi si t’en avais autant à contrôler! » Le maître éclata de rire puis sortit de la voiture après l’avoir garée, pour ouvrir la portière à Tina qui ferma les yeux, le dragon se taisant subitement, jusqu’à ce qu’elle ne sorte et qu’ils ne se dirigent vers une des bâtisses, Reeve chuchotant brièvement quelque chose à son oreille avant de sonner:  
« C’est vrai… mais tu dépasseras ce stade, comme l’élève doit finir par dépasser le maître. N‘est-ce pas Tina? »  
« J’y arriverais pas. » répliqua Tina alors que la porte s’ouvrit et qu’une gentille vieille dame lui ouvrait.


	3. Déception

Mais tant de paix ne pouvait durer. Le soir-même, quand elle retourna au quartier général des turks, il n’y avait personne… Vraiment plus personne. Reeve semblait sombre depuis quelques heures, et il s’en repartait déjà vers la tour, mais réalisant qu’elle était toute seule, elle fit demi-tour pour courir vers le grand technicien en lui criant de l’attendre, Vale la précédant et volant jusqu’à lui pour couiner qu’il s’arrête.  
Bon prince, le maître s’arrêta en effet jusqu’à ce qu’elle arrive essoufflée jusqu’à lui et tente de respirer, un très mauvais pressentiment assaillant son jeune cœur. Elle leva toutefois ses yeux ennuyés vers lui, pour lui demander s’il savait quelque chose sur la question qu’elle allait lui poser…  
« Il n’y a plus personne… Ils ont eu besoin de renforts? Caith sait quelque chose? »  
Reeve… était vraiment très sombre. Ca avait commencé pendant qu’ils discutaient avec sa mère, et continué quand ils l’avaient aidée à jardiner. Mais… il n’avait rien voulu dire. Jusqu’à maintenant.  
« … Tes collègues ont un travail très difficile à accomplir. »  
« Qu’est-ce qui vous inquiète? Que ce soit difficile ou non, ils vont le faire, ce sont des Turks! »  
« C’est difficile de s’en prendre à ceux qui ont souffert à cause des expériences d’Hojo. Je pense que tu peux le comprendre toi aussi, n’est-ce pas? »  
Hojo… Elle voyait à présent son dos, cette espèce d’ordure responsable des pires manipulations génétiques dans le monde, d’avoir réussi à créer l’élite d’assaut des SOLDIERS ne suffisait pas à le rendre moins hideux à ses yeux, surtout quand elle l’espionnait à partir d’une caméra inspirée, comme elle le faisait. Et la simple pensée la fit frissonner d’horreur. Elle avait laissé en suspens ses créatures aujourd’hui, au lieu de la surveillance constante qu’elle exerçait sur lui, cherchant sur ses propres ordres le meilleur moyen de prouver qu’il conspirait contre la Shinra pour le faire exécuter… Mais avec les informations qu’elle eut ce jour, la raison de la mission des Turks lui vint.  
Il avait reçu une visite le matin-même, alors qu’elle dormait encore, d’un agent de la Shinra localisé à Nilbelheim, une ville que Séphiroth le grand SOLDIER avait fait brûler en totalité quatre ans auparavant et que la Shinra avait fait reconstruire par Reeve en quatrième vitesse pour couvrir l’incident… Et apparemment, deux des expérimentations qu’il avait fait là-bas s’enfuyaient et se dirigeaient vers Midgar, chose qui ne devait pas être laissée faire et à l’encontre de qui il avait envoyé la Shinra…  
« Ouais… C’est pas drôle, mais c’est leur travail. D’ailleurs, je comprends pas qu’ils m’aient pas emmenée? »  
« Tu demanderas à Tseng. En attendant, j’ai du travail. Bonne soirée. » Reeve retourna les talons pour partir, mais Tina hésita à le suivre… Tant pis. Il était déjà parti, et Vale couinait qu’il avait sommeil sur son épaule. Il n’était pas tard, mais… Apparemment, elle avait du travail à l’intérieur. Super le jour de repos… grogna-t-elle en s’avançant, dépitée, vers l’intérieur du bâtiment. Aucune mission laissée, juste une session d’ordinateur ouverte pour qu’elle y fasse ses rapports quotidiens d’espionnages. Oh, et bien soit…  
La brune plaça tranquillement les deux bras derrière sa tête, se bascula sur le fauteuil les pieds sur la table et… ferma les yeux, comme pour s’endormir. Mais, en elle, circulaient toutes les informations de la journée comme une bande magnétique en accéléré, ce qu’elle faisait en général pour assimiler ce qu’elle avait laissé de côté. Sauf que, pour une fois, une chose s’y opposa, son petit dragon. Vale était en mode mémoire active, et elle se voyait elle-même de côté en se penchant au petit bout de son âme qui était en lui. Une once de sourire dans ce monde qu’elle haïssait, autant que la Shinra, ne la protégeant guère que parce que Tseng et Reeve y étaient.  
Toutes les images de la journée lui vinrent… qu’elle nota sur son rapport, et attendit le retour des autres. Elle attendit. Attendit… et attendit encore…

Mais personne ne revint, pas avant plusieurs jours, où ce fut un Tseng démoli mentalement qui revint en premier. Tina s’ennuyait ferme, à faire ses rapports et tenter de joindre ses collègues, mais sans réponse. Et ce n’est pas drôle d’aller se battre toute seule contre des abrutis d’écologistes qui s’en prenaient au réacteur! Remarque, ça lui avait donné l’occasion de tester Vale Forth… Et de toute évidence, Reeve n’avait pas menti quand à sa construction. La petite créature était capable de combattre, et ce avec une dextérité qui la laissait pantoise, utilisant un amplificateur d’ondes dans sa gorge pour attaquer. Non seulement il s’agissait d’une technique offensive tout à fait particulière très violente en combiné avec les ordres donnés mentalement par sa maman, transmis directement en ondes ultrasonique envoyées directement en direction de la tête de l’adversaire, histoire de lui brouiller la cervelle et des objets pisteurs, mais le petit dragon en lui-même pouvait générer des griffes de fer cachées sous la peluche et s’en servir très précisément.   
Une variante du Mégaphone de Cait Sith, très pratique. Elle n’était pas fière combattante elle-même, se servant la plupart du temps d’un revolver et de son agilité pour attaquer à distance. Dommage qu’elle n’ait pas eu l’occasion de mettre ses talents à rude épreuve… C’était toujours eux qui s’amusaient.  
En tout cas, ce matin-là, aux premières heures, Tina qui était en train de se peindre négligemment les ongles avec un produit bizarre rapporté par Vale lors d’une expédition dans un centre commercial qu’on soupçonnait abriter des armes, vit la porte du quartier général s’ouvrir avec peu de conviction… Celui qui en sortit se tenait voûté, agrippant son bras comme s’il était blessé, sut inspirer la plus grosse des craintes en elle, qui se précipita pour le soutenir…  
« Tseng!! Ca.. Ca va aller?! Qu’est-ce qui t’est arrivé?! Où sont les autres?! »  
« … Ca va… Ca va. Est-ce que tu peux prendre ce paquet et l’apporter à mon bureau, s’il-te-plaît… J’ai besoin de me reposer un peu. »  
Il avait l’air tellement triste… La mission qu’ils avaient du faire était si difficile et pénible que ça? Elle prit le paquet qu’il lui remettait, plusieurs lettres attachées ensembles portant une étiquette indiquant « Lettres d’Aeris Gainsborough pour Zack Fair ». Ces noms lui parlaient… Ce n’était pas le type qu’Hojo avait ordonné de retrouver? Et Aeris, une fille dont Tseng parlait souvent à ses supérieurs, en inventant toutes sortes d’excuses pour ne pas aller la capturer, elle aussi devait être remise à Hojo à ce qu’ils disaient.  
C’était à cause d’eux que Tseng était aussi triste…?

Et ce fut là, que quelque chose de pas bon se produisit en elle. Elle en voulut à cette Aéris et à ce Zack d’être responsables de la tristesse de son supérieur, de ce gentil homme qui l’avait aidée quand elle était jeune et à qui elle devait son travail… Comme elle en voulait à la Shinra de lui prendre Reeve. Ca parait pas trop curieux comme ça… Sauf si on considère qu’elle jura entre ses dents, en montant les escaliers alors qu’elle entendait le bruit d’une bouteille de saké au rez de chaussée, qu’elle le leur ferait payer très cher de le faire souffrir.  
Par voie de conséquences elle froissa les lettres dans ses mains, furieuse, et les jeta en boule au fin fond d’un tiroir du grand bureau de Tseng où elle avait tellement de souvenirs d’elle-même lui montrant ce à quoi elle s’entraînait, d’avoir reçu ses leçons… Bon sang, que ce lieu ne soit pas souillé par la pensée de ces deux imbéciles! Qu’ils puissent pourrir sous terre!  
Tina se laissa alors tomber sur une chaise, le fauteuil de Tseng où il s’était si souvent assis pour lui dicter sa conduite tout ce temps… plaça ses genoux à hauteur de son menton et encercla ses jambes de ses bras, assise, les yeux rivés sur le mur, pensive. Qu’est-ce qu’elle pouvait haïr ces gens qui se permettaient de vivre leurs petites vies sans se soucier des autres!  
Evidemment, le fait qu’accessoirement Aéris soit la personne du peuple des Anciens que Tseng protégeait comme elle depuis qu’elle était toute petite, et que cette dernière vive dans les Taudis du secteur 7 alors que elle, elle avait eu l’approbation Shinraesque pour vivre avec les Turks et s’y former pour y travailler dès son plus jeune âge, ne lui traversa pas une seconde l’esprit, ou plutôt, elle en avait rien à cirer.   
Le fait que Zack ait été l’un de ceux qui ait réussi à stopper Sephiroth à Nibelheim avant qu’il ne fasse plus de dégâts ne lui passa pas non plus dans la tête, et qu’il soit accessoirement le petit ami de la Aéris en question et un ancien membre du SOLDIER avec qui les Turks avaient travaillé et de qui elle avait souvent entendu parler, fut une information reléguée au dernier plan.  
Ce qui comptait, c’est que par leur faute Tseng était triste. Et ça, c’était impardonnable.

Des voix se faisaient entendre en bas… celles de Reno et Rude, qui avaient l’air fatigués eux aussi. Elle ne descendit pas pour aller les voir, au moins, qui sait, ils continueraient peut-être à venir… Et plus de Turks viendraient. Mais des pas montaient vers elle, alors que les deux nouveaux arrivants discutaient et se servaient un verre. Elle ne bougea pas. Tseng arriva dans le bureau… vit la scène. La brune, assise sur son fauteuil, grimaçait toujours.  
Il leva les sourcils, surpris, mais trop fatigué pour protester, il se contenta de grogner qu’elle devait se lever. Mais il ne fut pas obéit.  
« Qu’est-ce que t’étais parti faire? »  
« Un Turk fait son travail sans poser de questions. File. »  
Elle hocha négativement la tête, et alors Tseng aperçut des bouts de papier par terre qui s’étaient arrachés lorsqu’elle les avait froissés… Il arriva vite près d’elle, son visage reflétant une colère froide importante, ce à quoi elle ne prêta guère d’attention.  
« On a perdu des hommes pour ces lettres, et toi tu… »  
« Ca valait la peine de te mettre dans cet état pour un zigoto pareil, c’est sûr. » l’ironie, à peine dissimulée, sonnait comme un net reproche. La claque qu’elle se prit, fut elle bien sonore et puissante au point que chaque phalange de Tseng s’imprima dans la peau. Tina tomba du fauteuil avec l’élan et écarquilla les yeux en se massant la joue… s’être battue avec Tseng, vu qu’elle avait du s’entrainer très dur pour lui pour faire partie des Turks, mais cette claque était symbolique.  
Elle cligna des yeux stupéfaite en l’entendant hurler:  
« Tu es vraiment une gamine! Un Turk fait ce qu’il doit faire, peu importe le prix! Allez, file, je veux plus te voir. »  
… Tina baissa les yeux, pleine de larmes, ce à quoi elle obtint un reproche de Reno qui montait voir Tseng avec son verre de scotch à la main. Un Turk ne pleure pas. Rude se montra un poil moins… rude en la voyant, demandant simplement où elle allait, ce qu’elle ne répondit que par un « raconte ». Elle aimerait au moins savoir ce qui s’était passé. Et pourquoi ils avaient perdu tant de monde…

Fallait bien parler. Elle sut donc tout ce qui s’était passé avec la Shinra et Avalanche ces derniers temps… Ces choses qu’il fallait faire taire, comme l’incident de Nibelheim, les expérimentations d’Hojo sur des soldats pour leur implanter Jenova, ce qu’elle avait déjà vu faire et avait reporté à Tseng. Le fait que ce Zack était un ancien SOLDIER qui avait aidé avec un gamin de l’armée normale à arrêter Séphiroth, que leurs corps avaient été utilisés pour leur mettre ces cellules épouvantables, qu’ils avaient du intervenir parce que les deux en question s’étaient réveillés il y a quelque temps et ce jour menaçaient de retourner à Midgard tout dire. Fallait les faire taire, et ils étaient partis pour ça… Officiellement. Mais Tseng connaissait personnellement les deux ainsi que la petite amie de l’un d’entre eux, la gamine des Anciens qu’ils auraient du capturer pour ramener à Hojo depuis longtemps mais qu’il repoussait sans cesse. Il avait décidé donc de les aider et ils avaient échoué… du faire disparaître ceux qui avaient compris leurs vrais objectifs… et perdu tellement d’effectif qu’il ne restait que Reno, Rude et Tseng. Et elle.  
Donc, c’était à cause de ces imbéciles pas foutus de rester en vie que Tseng et ses deux amis avaient l’air d’avoir si mal. Mais c’était des Turks, donc ils ne le montraient pas, et continuaient à fanfaronner… Reno venait de les rejoindre, et ils s’offraient un gros verre pour se remonter le moral.

Pendant ce temps toutefois, Tseng se tenait la tête entre les mains. Bon sang… ses pensées n’allaient qu’à la jeune femme, Aéris, qu’il connaissait depuis toute petite comme Tina. Elle avait quelque chose d’important à faire en ce monde, il le savait, sentait qu’il devait la protéger comme il le pouvait… de la Shinra, quitte à les trahir dans le dos comme cette fois-ci. Que l’une de ses agents désobéisse était le cadet de ses soucis, pour le moment il voulait plutôt savoir ce que Hojo préparait… Fallait vraiment le descendre dès que possible. Dès qu’il y aurait un soupçon sur lui. Le fait qu’il ait descendu un ancien membre des Turks plusieurs décennies avant ne comptait malheureusement pas.  
« Tenez, les rapports. Hojo s’est montré assez perturbé concernant le corps de Jenova qu’il conserve dans son laboratoire, je le soupçonne d’avoir enregistré des agissements de cette chose… »  
Il leva les yeux de son bureau, baissant ses doigts jusqu’à les croiser seulement, Tseng posa son regard étonné sur un dragonnet tout noir en peluche qui voletait jusqu’à son bureau avec une grosse pile de documents entre les pattes. Ca, c’était signé Reeve… Mais la signature de Tina. Il comprit alors qu’elle avait continué à travailler pendant ce temps, fidèlement. Bon petit soldat… Idiote.  
« Merci. »  
Il récupéra la pile de documents et la patte du dragon en même temps qu’il gratta sur le haut du crâne rapidement en murmurant: « Dis donc, petit. J’ai une mission particulière pour toi… Tu veux bien suivre un dénommé Cloud Strife qui devrait arriver au secteur 7 dans la soirée? Un blond avec des yeux bleus portant une énorme épée. Merci. »  
Tina frémit à cet instant, et Vale Forth déploya tout de suite ses petites ailes pour s’envoler par la fenêtre et se rendre auprès des trains du secteur 7, les taudis situés en dessous de Midgard… Et elle s’y concentra avec beaucoup d’attention. Cet homme, qui était sonné quand le dragon arriva et se coucha dessus, se révélait être d’une importance toute particulière…


	4. Nécromancie

Neuf décembre. Le réacteur MAKO du secteur 1 a explosé à cause de l’organisation terroriste Avalanche. Les Turks n’ont rien fait.   
L’homme que surveillait Tina a rejoint Avalanche, prétendant être un ancien SOLDIER. Le temps que la Shinra obtienne les rapports des Turks, et décide de la marche à suivre, le lendemain donc, on comprit qu’ils s’attaqueraient au secteur 5 d’après les informations données par Tina Cinder. Le Président stoppa toutefois les Turks, voulant aller jouer avec eux lui-même…A l’aide d’une des énormes machines construites sous la direction de Scarlet, responsables des créations militaires artificielles. Tina ignorait la façon dont laquelle se sont déroulées les opérations, puisqu’elle ne pouvait suivre que ce qui se passait dans le QG d’Avalanche…  
Hojo suivait avec attention les actualités, et la majeure partie des cibles espionnées par Tina quittèrent la ville. Des déserteurs qui craignaient les terroristes… Elle rappela donc la vie de ses objets inspirés, et s’allongea tranquillement sur le fauteuil de Tseng pour respirer alors qu’elle faisait le memento rapide de toutes ses connaissances, utilisant un stylo-ordinateur pour commencer les rapports nécessaires. Au passage, une information intéressante lui vint… Marlene, la petite fille à qui Cloud avait donné le dragon noir qu’on avait trouvé à côté de lui, et à travers qui elle espionnait Avalanche, était en train de pleurer qu’elle était inquiète car Cloud n’était toujours pas rentré.  
Tina finit de taper ses rapports et soupira en tapotant des pieds sur le bureau de son supérieur que ça agaçait profondément, d’autant plus qu’évidemment elle ne le faisait que quand il était absent. Reeve avait encore plus de travail, surtout que c’était lui qui concevait les réacteurs… Elle était pas prête de le voir. Taux d’agressivité parce qu’Avalanche réussissait ses plans et parvenait à démolir la Shinra? Zéro. De toute façon ça faisait un petit moment qu’elle n’en avait plus rien à cirer de cette société et bossait juste pour faire plaisir à Tseng qui s’en fichait, et pour avoir l’occasion de voir un peu Reeves, à qui elle avait envoyé un avion en papier décoré avec un gros chat dessiné dessus, demandant simplement comment il allait, ce à quoi il avait répondu avec un coup de téléphone. Tina avait fait tomber la lampe de Tseng décorée avec plein de fleurs séchées, il lui passerait un de ces savons en rentrant…  
« Tina? »  
« Tiens, vous avez trouvé le temps de me téléphoner, je suis impressionnée… »  
« Tu parles, si c’est pour vivre ça, j’aurais préféré travailler. Je suis coincé dans une salle de réunion à écouter Muahaha qui se vante d’avoir écrasé un membre d’Avalanche et Gyahaha/Kyahaha qui l’en félicitent. Tiens, écoute. »  
Tina ricana quelque peu en entendant le bip du téléphone mis en haut-parleur et la perception du son des trois rires pourris, appartenant successivement au Président Shinra (Muahaha), Heidegger (Gyahaha) et Scarlett (Kyahaha). Et bien, Reeve avait l’air de s’ennuyer profondément… Il reprit le téléphone et elle put entendre le son d’une chasse d’eau. Ce qui sut lui tirer un « uuurk » de dégout, que Reeve entendit très bien, et cela le fit même rire.  
« Il fallait bien trouver un prétexte pour m’éclipser! Bon, je t’abandonne, apparemment ils viennent de décider de tenir une réunion. »  
« Bon, au prochain quatrième jeudi du mois alors… »

Tina croisa les jambes sur le bureau de son supérieur en laissant tomber négligemment son téléphone par terre et signala l’ennui le plus total en baillant ouvertement et dévoilant une rangée de dents bien négligée, vous croyez quand même pas qu’elle en aurait quelque chose à cirer d’être propre, c’est pas les oignons du monde.  
Tseng trouva bon d’entrer à ce moment-là, ne se préoccupa absolument pas des bris et fit juste signe à la jeune Turk de se lever, de mauvaise humeur. Elle leva les sourcils étonnée, n’obéissant pas et s’installant les bras croisés sur le bureau, les jambes repliées sous la chaise en mimant l’attitude ordinaire du patron.  
« Et bien, qu’est-ce qui ne va pas? »  
Tseng lui envoya un coup d’œil légèrement amusé mais trop fatigué pour l’être plus.  
« … Avalanche sont allés trop loin. J’ai du remettre au Président tes rapports concernant la localisation de leur quartier général, et nous allons devoir agir sous peu. »  
« Eh, quoi, c’est bien, c’est les ennemis de la Shinra. Notre boulot c’est bien de les détruire, non? »  
Tseng grimaça violemment. Elle pouvait savoir pourquoi, sauf que la logique lui paraissait tellement obscure qu’elle n’avait aucune envie de comprendre. Selon les rapports qu’elle avait rentré, Cloud Strife faisait partie d’Avalanche maintenant, et Reno était rentré tout à l’heure en grognant qu’il avait raté à cause de ce crétin de blondinet sa mission d’enlever Aéris, mission que cette fois la Shinra commençait à faire peser sur les Turks, donc sur Tseng qui n’en avait pas la moindre envie. Elle aurait donc pu faire l’association d’idée, d’autant plus qu’elle était guère la seule à le voir montrer quelques sentiments que ce soit, mais c’était peine perdue.  
« Ce n’est pas à propos d’Avalanche que je m’inquiète, mais d’Aeris. Il est fortement probable qu’elle soit avec eux, et nous devons la récupérer saine et sauve. »  
« T’avais qu’à la capturer avant. Et me tape pas, tu sais que j’ai raison! »  
L’homme qu’elle considérait avec beaucoup d’affection malgré sa rudesse soupira qu’elle n’avait pas tort mais qu’il avait quand même un mauvais pressentiment, et seulement aperçut la lampe cassée par terre. Leva silencieusement ses yeux noirs furieux vers elle, elle afficha un grand sourire plein de dents, et bondit hors du fauteuil en un instant sentant qu’elle allait en prendre pour son matricule, pour aller s’éclipser sur le toit.

C’était une nuit… curieuse. Elle sentait que Marlene continuait à chouiner que le blondinet n’était pas rentré et Tifa non plus, et songea que cela signifiait qu’Aeris et lui n’étaient pas encore dans le quartier général, donc qu’elle pouvait aller le dire à Tseng, quand son téléphone sonna. Curieuse de voir le numéro personnel de Reeve s’afficher, et surtout qu’il la recontacte si rapidement, elle comprit qu’elle allait avoir du travail et mit Vale Forth en situation active, prêt à avancer si le besoin s’en faisait soudainement… Toutefois elle prit son temps pour répondre.   
« Tina, Tina, ils viennent de décider de faire exploser les supports de la passerelle au dessus du secteur 7! Tout va être détruit si ça tombe! »  
« Et? » De toute façon, il pouvait s’y opposer, non? Alors si ça le gênait tant que ça… C’est affreux, mais elle n’en avait très franchement rien à cirer. Marlene s’endormait… en serrant Vale. Si on sait qu’elle l’aurait volontiers massacrée pour récupérer son dragonnet, on comprend mieux pourquoi elle se moquait du sort des citoyens d’un quartier entier de la ville. Reeve d’ailleurs hoqueta un instant avant de se remettre à parler, d’un ton de voix affolé.  
« Ce sont tes collègues qui sont chargés du travail, tu ne pourrais pas… » Mais d’un coup, quelque chose s’alluma dans sa tête, et lui qui était dans son bureau à faire les cent pas dut s’arrêter pour s’adosser au mur et silencieusement glisser le long, se retrouvant assis au sol, la main libre tenant son front. Bon sang… C’était évident… « … J’avais oublié… C’est toi qui as infiltré Avalanche et trouvé l’endroit où ils se cachaient… »  
« Un coup de chance monsieur. Vous m‘en voulez? J‘aurais cru pourtant que ça vous arrangeait… »  
« Je ne suis pas pour la peine de mort et encore moins pour celle de gens innocents. Mais je ne t’en veux pas, tu as fait ton travail… »  
Il y avait tellement de déception dans cette voix… Que Tina se sentit mal. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait l’air triste? Qui avait quelque chose à cirer de ces gens? Ils vivaient dans la boue, à part trouver un moyen miraculeux de s’en sortir vaut mieux crever non? Bon sang, elle a une morale abominable, elle me fait peur cette gosse… Elle voulait réfléchir à un moyen de se racheter envers son cher maître, mais entendit un sourire à l’autre bout.  
« Tu sais ce que j’aimerais que tu fasse? Ca ne nous rattrapera jamais, mais… Est-ce que tu pourrais t’y rendre et faire évacuer le plus de personnes possible, et surtout la petite que tu as manipulé? »  
Tina ne comprit pas franchement pourquoi Reeves demandait cela, mais elle supposa qu’il avait ses raisons. Pourquoi sauver la gamine qui possédait Vale? Si elle devait sauver tous ceux qu’elle avait manipulé avec leurs grigris pour les espionner, elle était pas au bout de ses attentes, ça faisait un moment quand même. Mais, c’était un ordre de Reeves.  
« Très bien monsieur. »  
Elle raccrocha sur le coup, une mine épouvantable sur son visage. La brune, étirant ses membres, descendit donc rapidement dans le bureau de Tseng qui était en train de briefer Reno et Rude sur leur mission, et ce par la fenêtre, en la cassant encore une fois puisque celle-ci était fermée et qu’elle oubliait systématiquement de vérifier si elle était fermée. Son supérieur lui lança un regard de tueur, mais elle ajouta:  
« Au fait, Aeris n’est pas encore au QG d’Avalanche, ni dans le secteur 7. Alors on peut y aller tranquillement. Je viens de recevoir un ordre d’en haut, alors je vais devoir vous fausser compagnie. »  
« C’est pas comme si on avait besoin d’une gamine! » rétorqua Reno amusé avec un grand sourire, se voyant répliquer un tirage de langue en ordre. Rude ajusta ses lunettes en demandant de qui l’ordre venait, et Tseng soupirant, elle conclut qu’il savait déjà. De toute façon, avoir un ami si cher haut placé aide toujours, d’autant plus que ça faisait bien plus d’un an qu’elle travaillait avec eux, et beaucoup plus longtemps qu’elle les connaissait et s’entraînait avec, quoique leurs effectifs aient été sérieusement réduits…  
« Ils ne vont pas tarder à s’y rendre. Don Corneo a été mis au courant des opérations, et il vient de le signaler précisément à un trio composé de Strife, Aeris et Lockhart, deux des plus grosses têtes d’Avalanche. Nous allons nous y rendre et intercepter Aeris qui doit être en route pour le secteur 7 pendant que tu effectue ta mission et que Reno va placer la bombe. »  
Tina acquiesça, en même temps que les deux autres. De toute façon, c’est les ordres, il n’y a rien à redire.

Il n’y a pas trente-six méthodes pour se rendre vite au secteur 7 autre que par hélicoptère, et il y avait du monde dans celui qui déposa Reno près du secteur 7, Tina à l’intérieur, et continua à patrouiller au dessus.  
Elle ne savait pas trop par où commencer, alors décida de se rendre au bar du Septième Ciel pour trouver la jeune Marlene. Elle trouverait certainement des gens en chemin… Mais on risquait aussi d’avoir peur, elle faisait partie des Turks et ça se voyait. Surtout, elle ne devait pas utiliser Vale, bien que celui-ci commence à trépigner d’impatience de la revoir bientôt… Mais! Une idée ingénieuse lui vint en tête, et cela allait être redoutable! Après tout, Vale et elle étaient connectés, et il avait dans sa gorge un émetteur d’ondes, non…? Il lui serait très facile alors de prévenir tout le monde! Reeve serait sûrement très content de voir qu’elle mettait son cadeau en utilisation maximale, et qu’elle s’en servait pour accomplir ses ordres à lui! Elle ne se demanda pas un instant si ce qu’elle faisait était bien ou mal par rapport à la Shinra, qu’est-ce qu’on en avait à faire?  
Elle atterrit lestement, ayant sauté de l’hélicoptère, par une roulade pour amortir le choc. Final Fantasy, je vous rappelle, ils peuvent tomber de dix mètres, si ils arrivent sur leurs pieds aucun problème ils se font pas mal, le choc ne les explose pas, c’est tout à fait logique. La brune se releva alors au beau milieu de la place, se recoiffant par le même geste et rattachant sa queue de cheval. Bon sang, il faisait sombre ici… Il fallait au moins qu’elle remette ses lunettes de vue, étant légèrement hypermétrope, la lumière ne l’aidait pas à voir correctement. Et ça n’aidait pas, puisqu’elle avait déjà l’air effrayante en temps normal… brr, heureusement qu’elle s’était un peu laissé pousser les cheveux, ça fichait les jetons à Reno qui le lui avait reproché, l’ayant charriée là-dessus pendant un mois avec Rude, elle avait fait la boulette jeune, mais ne la ferait plus.  
Pas pour ça que les habitants lui feraient confiance… Mais, elle s’en fichait royalement. Ceux qui ne l’écouteraient pas mériteraient leur mort.  
Tina activa d’un seul battement de paupière la gorge de Vale Forth, alors qu’elle se relevait au milieu de la place et époussetait avec classe son costume. Les ondes propulsées se propagèrent comme un virus en ondes radio, remplaçant la télévision partout.  
« Bonjour, mesdames et messieurs. Nos informateurs nous ont signalé qu’une nouvelle action terroriste allait avoir lieu sous peu sur la plateforme supérieure de votre secteur, il vous est donc fortement conseillé de quitter les lieux si vous tenez un peu à votre vie, merci de votre compréhension. »  
Elle avait envie d’ajouter que si ils étaient trop stupides pour la croire c’était leur problème, mais Marlene se rapprochait, angoissée de ce qui arrivait, de Vale pour le prendre dans ses bras. Tina se mordit les lèvres furieuses, mais restons calme, bientôt elle pourrait allégrement la gifler pour oser câliner SON bébé à elle! Bon sang… Quelques personnes se mettaient à fuir, et elle en voyait plusieurs se barrer au loin, tous vers la direction de la porte, pour partir de Midgard. Bien… bien. Quelques uns toutefois s’approchèrent, suspicieux, d’elle. Elle partait en direction du bar en courant, mais on l’intercepta, un homme noir grand et costaud, dont une main ainsi qu’une bonne partie du bras étaient remplacé par une mitraillette. Elle le reconnut tout de suite, pour l’avoir souvent vu border Marlene, et à cet pensée, une vague de haine la submergea, seule la pensée de Reeve lui ayant demandé de sauver la fille de cet homme l’empêcha de le descendre sur le champ. Il ne semblait pas dupe, d’ailleurs.  
« Quels sont ces mensonges, espèce de- »  
« Cela ne te regarde pas. Je dis vrai, il y a des types avec une bombe près du pilier qui soutient le secteur de la ville supérieure. Je vous suggère de ne pas perdre de temps et y aller, au lieu de me nuire quand je suis venue rendre service. »  
Evidemment, il lui avait tiré dessus à nombreuses reprises, mais elle continuait à courir et usait de matérias pour dévier les tirs, prudente. Plusieurs coups de feu au dessus d’eux prouvèrent la véracité de ses affirmations, ce qui lui permit de s’esquiver alors que le gros réalisait qu’elle n’avait pas menti. Quelle chance! Enfin, tout est relatif.

Chance, ou pas. Aeris venait d’apparaître dans son champ de vision alors qu’elle s’approchait du bar, en sortant, accompagnée de Marlene et de Vale… Bon sang! La voilà encore qui lui mettait des bâtons dans les roues! Grr… La brune se mordit les lèvres en se dissimulant, voyant que les deux jeunes femmes et filles sortaient. Aeris remarqua à haute voix qu’elle avait un très joli nounours, ce à quoi Tina ne put répondre au tac au tac que « connasse tu vois pas que c’est un dragon », elle est bien psychopathe n’est-ce pas, qui fort heureusement pour elle seulement ne fut pas entendu. Elle appela Tseng pour savoir les démarches à suivre.  
« J’ai trouvé Aeris. Elle se déplace vers une maison en dehors du secteur 7, je suis en train de la suivre. »  
« Je sais où elle va. Dépêche-toi de la suivre, on t’y récupère. » L’ordre de Tseng était en contradiction, si elle lui demandait de sauver la petite, elle doutait qu’il refuse, bien qu’elle n’en voit pas l’utilité, il avait un côté doux envers les enfants et la sauverait, ça lui laisserait le temps de reprendre Vale, sa partie de la mission concernant Marlene étant finie, elle pouvait continuer.  
« Y a une gamine avec elle, prend-la, moi je vais aider les gens à fuir. »  
Tseng grimaça à l’autre bout du téléphone alors qu’il se dirigeait vers la demeure d’Elmyra, la maison d’Aeris, qu’il connaissait très bien pour l’avoir visitée là-bas souvent. Faire exploser le pilier et écraser le QG d’Avalanche serait un coup très fort pour toutes leurs installations qu’ils n’avaient pas le temps de déplacer, donc ils pouvaient en sauver quelques-uns…. Mais ça n’était pas venu à l’esprit de Tina naturellement, il en était certain. Enfin, c’était une de ses Turks.  
« Ils ont fermé les portes du secteur. Personne ne peut en réchapper… Suis-les. »  
« Ok. »  
Rien de plus. Même pas une protestation, rien à cirer que tout le monde meurt. Elle décida donc de ne plus s’occuper de ceux qui se bousculaient, et suivit Marlene et Aeris. Elle avait fait son possible pour contenter Reeve, ceux qui étaient à blâmer, c’était ces imbéciles qui allaient mourir, ils n’avaient qu’à le faire avant. Bon sang, elle est vraiment horrible celle-la!

La jeune femme pour qui Tseng avait giflé Tina était sortie des taudis en passant par un endroit saugrenu, accompagnée de la petite. La Turk les suivit, ne rouvrant ni ne refermant le grillage. Si ils la suivaient tant mieux, sinon… De toute façon cette saleté de rose aérée n’avait pas été mieux qu’elle, elle aurait pu indiquer aux gens la route. Tant pis, ça devenait officiellement de sa faute. Tiens donc, une petite bâtisse avec un jardin, comme c’est coquet, ricana-t-elle en sortant enfin des fourrés et se découvrant. La jeune femme sursauta en se retournant, et sa beauté naturelle agaça Tina au plus haut point. Bon sang, elle aurait pu sortir de cette crotte si facilement si elle avait accepté Tseng, au lieu de ça elle le faisait déprimer! Il y avait vengeance à prendre…  
« Est-ce que vous allez bien? Vous n’avez pas été blessée? C’est vraiment une chance! Venez, vous serez à l’abri ici… »  
« Je t’emmerde sinistre idiote. T’as l’impression d’être à l’abri ici? Ca fait un moment que je vous suis, j’avais pour ordre de vous arrêter. » Tina ne mâchait pas ses mots, mais la petite ne fit que frémir un peu, apparemment elle était habituée aux gros mots… Saleté de pourrie gâtée! Même dans la misère tu trouve quand même moyen de te faire adorer et tout, pas fichue de te débattre par toi-même? Bah! Tu me souilles Vale Forth! A ce propos, elle voulait lui ordonner de revenir, mais le bruit d’un hélicoptère la détourna de son attention, ainsi que le saut bref de Tseng à côté d’elle, qui se réceptionna lestement et se releva en s’étirant, grimaçant toujours. Sourit un peu, j’ai failli crever en accomplissant ma mission, sois sympa! Elle s’autorisa même un petit: « Re bonjour Boss, c’est un plaisir de se faire sauver par vous. »  
Aeris eut un mouvement de recul en le voyant.  
« Allez, ça suffit Aeris. Viens, on n’a plus de temps à perdre. »  
« Une seconde! » Elle venait d’intervenir en s’avançant cette fois, écartant les bras devant la maison comme pour protéger Marlene et la vieille dame qui venait d’en sortir. Bien qu’elle rappela Ruvie à Tina, elle ne manifesta pas le moindre désir de la protéger. Elle aussi l’avait soutenue pour résister aux Turks n’est-ce pas? Alors tout ce bordel, c’était leur faute. Sans elles, Tseng n’aurait jamais déprimé autant pour aller sauver un simple SOLDIER génétiquement modifié, et elle n’aurait pas pu les espionner avec Vale, donc Reeve ne lui aurait pas demandé de sauver cette sale gamine et elle aurait été libre de tout engagement et de sauver qui lui plaisait, peut-être un éventuel petit ami?  
Mais, elle leur faisait face avec courage, ou plutôt, folie.  
« Je me rends… Mais emmène Marlene et ma mère à l’abri. Je peux compter sur toi? »  
« Oui. Allez, viens. Un autre hélicoptère vient vous chercher, Elmyra. Quant à nous… »  
« Noon! Arrête! Laisse-la, elle… » commença la vieille dame. Quel pathétisme de s’arrêter parce que sa fille adoptive sourit et te répond qu’elle ne voudrait pas qui lui arrive malheur, si t’es vraiment à fond dedans, jette-toi quitte à crever dans les pales de l’hélicoptère, j’en sais rien! Tina cracha vulgairement par terre et fit un signe de tête à Tseng qui faisait monter sa deuxième protégée…  
Mais elle se mordit les lèvres en voyant à quel point il avait l’air triste. Et exprima sa colère à l’air libre en tournant le dos aux deux autres. La petite fille pleurait encore une fois - elle serrait Vale. Oh, c’était trop! Tina vit volte-face vers les deux gamines, la môme consolée par la vieille, et siffla comme un serpent.  
« Lâchez-moi s’il-vous-plaît! Ca fait longtemps que j’ai pas vu ma maman, elle me manquait beaucoup! »  
Marlene stupéfaite d’entendre le dragon parler le lâcha - et il vola tout droit vers Tina qui fit un grand sourire sincère, le premier depuis un très long moment, pour le prendre dans les bras et le serrer encore plus fort. En cet instant, c’était curieux, mais un bout de son âme était vraiment heureux, au point qu’elle se mit même à lui parler comme à un enfant, lui demandant si la maman d’adoption elle s’était bien occupée de lui… et la petite fille, elle, restait vraiment surprise de voir le dragonnet répondre. Mais, la mère d’Aéris adopta une expression peinée, en voyant cette jeune femme réagir de manière si enfantine. Elle avait espionnée une enfant, mais au fond, elle en était une aussi, et se montrait si désagréable envers les autres parce que… Tseng avait plus d’affection pour Aeris, même s’il était plus dur avec, et la protégeait plus, alors que elle qui travaillait pour lui et aspirait au même amour n’y avait pas droit parce qu’elle travaillait pour eux. Donc sa haine n’était que de la jalousie, et cette femme fit pitié à Elmyra.

Un hélicoptère se mit à vrombir, puis la grosse machine se posa en abîmant le parterre de fleurs. Un homme distingué mais à l’aspect ébouriffé en sortit, paniqué, des soldats Shinra conduisant l’hélicoptère, et s’avança vers eux en ne perdant pas de temps, parlant directement.  
« Venez, suivez-moi, je vais vous conduire en lieu sûr! » « Pourquoi est-ce qu’on ferait confiance à la Shinra?! » rétorqua du tac au tac la mère d’Aeris en prenant Marlene derrière elle, mais… Tina vit en direct la gentillesse de Reeve. Celui-ci, apercevant Marlene apeurée, chercha dans le fond de ses poches une feuille de papier… le mot de Tina, en l’occurrence, le plia en trente secondes, sourit à sa jeune élève avec un clin d’œil. Elle comprit ce qu’il attendait et… s’il le voulait, bien qu’elle soit jalouse, elle concentra un petit bout de cœur tout entier attaché à Reeve et son affection pour lui pour faire voler la cocotte en papier, qui vint se poser entre les mains de Marlene, sous les yeux stupéfaits d’Elmyra et de la petite fille. Accompagné d’un signe de main.  
« Dépêchez-vous, s’il-vous plaît… Je vous promets que vous serez en sécurité! »  
Elmyra décida de suivre, Marlene aussi, qui montèrent vite dans l’hélicoptère accompagnées de Tina qui finit par se presser derrière elle et grimpa, finalement aidée par Reeve pour monter, un gros sourire complètement innocent sur le visage de la jeune Inspire. L’hélicoptère décolla, et… Tina réalisa seulement une chose pendant que tous les autres se penchaient à la fenêtre pour voir la bataille qui avait rage en haut du pilier. Où allaient-ils? Et elle devait rejoindre les siens…

« Papaa!! » cria Marlene avec des grosses larmes. Tina grinça des dents, mais personne ne le remarqua, et cessa d’inspirer la cocotte que maintenant elle haïssait. Bon sang, c’était son mot à elle, pas le jouet de quelqu’un d’autre!  
Elle jeta toutefois un œil. Barrett, le type qu’elle avait failli affronter tout à l’heure, se battait sur un câble, mais il y avait plein de cadavres autour… et Reno, qui se battait aussi, et venait de perdre, blessé il se faisait récupérer par Tseng bien loin, qu’elle vit asséner une grosse claque à Aeris quand celle-ci adressa quelques mots à ses compères qui affrontaient Reno. Bon sang, mais ils l’avaient battu! Elle espéra sincèrement qu’il allait bien et… sans entendre Elmyra qui pleurait, elle perçut tout à fait le juron de Reeve, ce qui la surprit et lui fit écarquiller les yeux.  
Et en effet. Une détonation retentit, et… le gros pilier qui soutenait le morceau supérieur du secteur 7 s’écrasa en grand fracas sur la ville en dessous. Un instant elle s’imagina tous ceux qu’elle avait vu morts, inertes. Vidés d’inspiration.  
Tina voulut se lever, mais comme elle ne le pouvait dans l’hélicoptère, s’approcha de la fenêtre, poussant les deux femmes. Elle sentait en effet toute l’inspiration partir… C’était faux, ils étaient liés en fait à la rivière de la vie on dirait… Et baissa son regard sur tout le massacre sanglant d’en bas. Elle visualisait les gens…  
La brune resta silencieuse, ses mains collés sur la vitre, ses yeux se figeant progressivement. Elle ne faisait que penser… Mais sa pose, et la progressive aura rouge se créant autour de son corps, se traduisant par un lever de quelques centimètres de ses cheveux aux racines, ne tardèrent pas à indiquer à Reeves ce qu’elle était en train de faire, quand les deux autres et les soldats se demandaient ce qu‘elle fabriquait. Et c’était ignoble. Vale était dans ses bras, mais même lui tremblait comme une feuille - Reeve, horrifié, la tira soudainement en arrière vers lui, la déconcentrant et en criant « Arrête ça! »  
Tina se laissa entraîner en arrière, ils étaient stabilisés et se dirigeaient hors de Midgard… Couchée sur la banquette sur le dos quand Marlène et Elmyra avaient préféré battre en retrait au fond. Reeve se pencha, son visage exprimant un mélange de déception, de peur et de soulagement, qui fit mal au cœur de Tina, celle-ci ne retenant que la déception.  
« Est-ce que ça va Tina?? »  
« Oui… Je vais bien, mais qu’est-ce qu’il y a? Qu’est-ce que j’ai fait de mal? »  
Il était sincèrement désolé… Et l’aida à se relever, les yeux rivés au sol.  
« Tu as tenté… d’inspirer des corps morts. Mais le faire ne les ramènera pas à la vie… Ca ne sert à rien, tu comprends? »  
Elle grimaça… « Désolée… J’ai cru que je faisais bien… »  
« C’est bien ça le problème. » dit-il en envoyant un regard désolé à Elmyra. Marlene pleurait encore, mais la vieille dame semblait comprendre et partager le profond ennui qu’avait l’homme en réalisant que quelqu’un avait pris une mauvaise voie. Elle eut la présence d’esprit de changer de sujet, ou sinon ils continueraient à parler de la jeune femme, et ça semblait beaucoup perturber cette dernière.  
« Où est-ce que vous nous emmenez? »  
« Vous cacher chez moi. Comme ça vous serez sous ma responsabilité à l’abri de mes collègues, et je respecte mes engagements à l’égard de mes supérieurs. »  
Chez vous? Tina se redressa sur son siège et interrogea Reeve du regard, mais celui-ci regardait Marlene que la fatigue, le choc et la peur avaient fini par endormir. De nouveau une vague de jalousie la submergea, se mettant à grimacer, mais une main sur son épaule et son maître s’adoucissant la fit changer d’attitude dans la seconde.  
« Monsieur? »  
« Tu as ordre de la Shinra de surveiller les otages. Compris? »  
C’était quoi ce brusque revirement de situation? Vale était parti de lui-même se nicher à côté de Reeve, la tête sur ses genoux, sans ordre mental de Tina, juste l’envie de câlin qu’elle avait au plus profond d’elle, et que la convention ainsi que son respect l’empêchait de faire… L’architecte responsable caressa tranquillement la tête du dragon avant de soudainement s’affoler et regarder Elmyra, les yeux grands ouverts et paniqués:  
« Non, non mais non, ce n’est pas exactement ce que vous croyez! Je vous jure que… »  
« Ca va, on a tout à fait compris. Vous êtes de la Shinra, alors on ne peut pas s’attendre à ce que vous soyez honnête. »  
« Vous… N’osez plus jamais parler à Monsieur Tuesti de cette façon! » Tina venait de se figer, se mordant les lèvres et, ces hurlements étaient ceux de Vale, grondant et utilisant le transmetteur dans sa gorge pour convertir la profonde pensée haineuse que sa maîtresse venait d’avoir, en ondes perturbantes qui agressèrent Elmyra et Marlene ensemble. Reeve soupira tristement mais demanda à Tina de se calmer, ce qu’elle ne comprit pas, mais obéit à regrets.  
Il ouvrit donc une boîte où se trouvait de l’aspirine fort et en tendit aux deux femmes qui venaient d’être agressées, la brune qui avait été son élève et l’adorait plus que tout enrageant. Le pilote essaya de récupérer de la secousse provoquée par les ondes, et réussit avec succès.  
« Je suis désolé… Je n’ai vraiment pas envie de vous prendre en otage, mais c’est aussi le seul moyen pour m’assurer que la Shinra ne vous fasse pas de mal. Tina, cette personne de confiance, c‘est toi. Je vais prendre Vale pour que tu puisses me contacter au bâtiment Shinra dès que tu en as besoin, d‘accord? »  
A quoi ça sert de les protéger si elles sont trop connes pour comprendre que vous les défendez? Vaudrait mieux les lâcher maintenant, elles méritent de crever, grogna Tina en elle-même, en acquiesçant toutefois. Vale couina à sa place un truc totalement différent de sa pensée actuelle, qui amusa prodigieusement le maître de la jeune femme.   
« C’est génial, j’suis content de pouvoir rester avec toi! J’pourrais jouer avec Cait Sith? »  
Le haut placé de la Shinra sourit tristement mais plaça le museau du dragon dans sa main, histoire de le faire taire. Tina, finalement calmée, ferma les yeux et s’endormit en quelques secondes en même temps que Marlene que la cocotte avait choisi d’amuser à nouveau et d’apaiser, en formant les mots « Il va bien » sur son papier, renvoyant au père de la petite fille. Là aussi… La nature profonde de Tina se révélait bonne, mais tellement corrompue par un raisonnement foireux et un égoïsme forcené que ça donnait des atrocités comme sa tentative d’animer des cadavres. 

Elmyra serra Marlene contre elle pour la réchauffer et appela doucement Reeve, qui était plongé de nouveau dans ses pensées et utilisait un appareil électronique pour prendre des nouvelles.  
« Monsieur Tuesti… Pourquoi est-ce que vous faites ça? »  
L’homme de trente cinq ans fit la moue et observa son élève qui dormait paisiblement et lui tombait dessus, même, en ronflant doucement. S’il ne croyait que ce qu’il en avait vu quand elle avait le droit de lui rendre visite, il aurait pu croire qu’elle était encore une jeune femme adorable entièrement dévouée et heureuse, mais les rapports des Turks, avec qui il était très lié depuis bien longtemps, depuis le temps de Veld même alors que celui-ci avait été démis de ses fonctions, et les avait même couverts pour ça en mentant à la Shinra… démontraient l’inverse. C’était le travail d’un Turk, mais à plusieurs reprises elle n’avait pas hésité à faire tuer n’importe qui se trouvant sur son chemin même involontairement, se mettait à haïr tout le monde et se montrait particulièrement féroce concernant Tseng… la nouvelle qu’une gamine l’avait remplacée ne lui plairait sûrement pas.  
« ... »  
C’est vrai ça, pourquoi? Il aurait très bien pu les mettre tous en prison, au moins il aurait tenu sa parole, elles étaient saines et sauves, et pour la Shinra, ils avaient un moyen de pression sur Avalanche si d’aventure ils s’en étaient sortis, et c’était le cas, ils l’avaient vu. Il comprendrait beaucoup plus tard ce qui l’avait poussé à aider ces gens, et c’était pas seulement parce qu’il aurait des otages si nécessaire.  
Il refusa de répondre, et fit juste signe à son pilote de se poser sur le haut du building où il vivait dans l’un des étages. Marlène dormant dans les bras, et réveillant Tina somnolente pour qu’elle le suive, il emmena les trois filles dans sa suite qu’il ferma à clé pour repartir tout de suite… Vale replié sur lui-même caché dans une valise.


	5. Ambition

Marlène ne croyait pas ses yeux.  
Déjà, les évènements de la journée avaient de quoi en perturber plus d’un… et désespérer tout le monde. En l’espace de quelques heures, devoir partir chez soi en précipitation pour suivre une marchande de fleurs chez la maman de la dame en question, voir la jeune femme se faire enlever sous ses yeux par une espèce de psychopathe en costume et ses amis, se faire enlever dans la foulée avec la mère par un ami de la tarée, voir sa maison et tout son quartier se faire détruire, plein de gens mourir et son père se battre sans pouvoir intervenir, voir les gens qui l’ont enlevée essayer de la faire se sentir un peu mieux avec un cadeau ensorcelé, découvrir que la méchante brune c’est une gamine aussi, et enfin se faire séquestrer dans une suite d’hôtel en apprenant que son père et son équipe est allée libérer la marchande de fleurs et un chien rouge dans le laboratoire d‘un grand méchant et qu‘ils ne retrouveront pas la petite fille si facilement, dit par la vilaine selon ses observations du laboratoire d‘Hojo, ça fait beaucoup.  
Mais, alors que la mère adoptive de la marchande de fleurs, Elmyra, qui avait pris soin d’elle comme demandé, était partie préparer du chocolat chaud dans la cuisine (pour elle, pour Marlene et aussi pour la pas gentille dont les yeux s’étaient mis à briller à la mention du chocolat), Marlène avait décidé en voyant la brune s’éclipser dans un coin sans obéir aux ordres qui étaient de les surveiller, de la suivre pour voir ce qui pouvait bien la détourner de sa mission initiale… Ah, clairement, la petite fille ne s’attendait à ce qu’elle put voir.

L’appartement, plutôt la suite d’hôtel loué à l’année car plus proche du travail que la maison de Ruvie comme le savait Tina, était assez grande pour qu’un homme d’affaire puisse se permettre d’avoir un dressing conséquent, e pouvoir rester toute l’année en costard cravate. Par voie de conséuence, il y avait des tiroirs pleins et des armoires aussi consacrées seulement à des costumes, ceux-ci comportant même des costumes ultra fantaisistes que personne de sensé n’aurait porté dans la vie de tous les jours sous peine d’avoir l’air de se balader en militaire de Wutai… C’est dans l’une de ses armoires que, stupéfaites, Marlene put voir la grande brune en costard aussi se droguer littéralement en respirant et c^linant trois costumes en même temps, ronronnant comme une folle. Elle ne s’était pas encore aperçue de sa présence.  
« Heu… Madame? Vous allez bien? »  
Tina sursauta. Mais sursauta sincèrement, à un point el qu’elle se prit le haut de l’armoire et se retourna come une furie en pestant :  
« Qu’est-ce que tu veux la morveuse! »  
« Ben rien, mais… vous êtes bizarre non? »  
« Je t’emmerde connasse! Va pas lui répéter ça, surtout, c’est juste que…. Heu…. Je sais pas! Mais ça te regarde pas! » Tina fixa Marlene avec un air de méchante prête à tuer, ce qu’elle prouva en bondissant sur place en se faisant agresser par un robot-nettoyeur, le même qui avait sauté sur Marlene et Elmyra à leur arrivée en prétextant qu’elles étaient toxiques et devaient aller se laver pendant que lui nettoyait leurs vêtements et les traces qu’elles avaient fait par terre, Wall-E quand tu nous tiens…Tina lui décerna un coup de pied tonitruant avant de se rendre compte que oups, Reeves serait peut-être pas très content de voir ce qu’elle venait de faire à l’une de ses créations robotiques qui promenaient chez-lui…. Aussi se précipita-t-elle dessus en demandant paniquée si il allait bien, si il avait rien de cassé, ce à quoi répondit-il que non ça allait mais qu’il fallait vraiment qu’elle aille se laver, parce que baver sur des vêtements c’est sale… Marlene put donc constater un dilemme chez Tina - aller se laver le visage ou aller profiter d’un chocolat chaud qui devait être délicieux. Mais quel dilemme pour un agent spécial supposée être en service!  
Elle finit par opter pour un lavage en règle, des fois qu’une certaine personne revienne, voir de la bave sur les vêtements de son élève ça laisse porter à confusion, même si la confusion serait réalité à ce moment-là, mais laissons lui le temps de faire… 

Comme de par hasard, Reeves ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de rentrer au moment précis où Tina, argumentant avec Marlène sur le bol de la petite pour un malheureux centimètre de lait, était en train de se voir répondre qu’elle était une fétichiste des costumes et que au moins la petite elle allait pas se rouler dans les pantalons de Cloud, restons sobre. Elmyra venait de s’offrir un cachet, car garder deux gamines ce n’était pas de tout repos, et crut qu’une divinité était arrivée en voyant le responsable du développement urbain surgir dans la quatrième dimension.  
Maintenant les deux plus jeunes filles s’étaient levées de table et se balançaient des coussins à la figure dans le salon, ce qui raisonnablement fit craindre la mère des fleurs pour le mobilier présent, ayant eu la présence d’esprit de leur enlever les bols de chocolat, mais fit plutôt péter une durite au propriétaire des lieux qui se racla la gorge en guise d’énervement suprême!  
Tina sursauta donc comme un chaton pris en plein vol, Marlène comme quand elle se faisait attraper après avoir cassé un verre, ayant peur de se faire disputer mais généralement excusée par Tifa… Et se tournèrent vers lui avec la même mimique du « oups ». Reeves avait croisé les bras.  
« … Tina, il va falloir que tu m’expliques quelque chose. »  
« A votre service monsieur? »  
A cet instant précis, Vale Forth surgit de derrière l’épaule de Reeves et se jeta sur Marlène pour un câlin, alors que Tina en apercevant cela se mit à grogner au possible.   
« Il va falloir que tu m’expliques comment tu peux avoir vingt deux ans physiquement et six fois moins mentalement. »  
« Ouais, ben c’est pas moi qui conserve des petits trains et les planque sous mon lit! » rétorqua Vale du tac au tac. Marlène éclata de rire en repensant à Tina dans cette même chambre, tandis que cette dernière masquait son embarras en traitant la petite fille et son propre dragon de mythomane, Elmyra se grattant la nuque sans comprendre ce qui exactement avait pu se passer, et Reeves carrément surpris ne put s’empêcher de demander comment exactement elle avait pu savoir ça. Question à laquelle Tina ne répondit pas et se mit à bouder…  
« En fait, elle est rentrée dedans pour aller fouiller dans vos affaires, alors elle a du le voir à ce moment-là! Moi, quand je suis rentrée parce que je me demandais où elle était, je l’ai vu en train de sentir vos vêtements, et… »  
Ouh.  
Marlene ne se doutait pas de l’effet que sa déclaration allait faire. Tina devint véritablement rouge écarlate de honte, réalisant pas encore toute l’amplitude de sa boulette et se précipita vers la porte d’entrée pour sortir de l’appartement en hurlant que maintenant elle devait retourner chez les Turks… Porte d’entrée fermée à clef par précaution encore, elle s’acharna sur la serrure comme une idiote. Elmyra réalisa que en effet cette femme était plus qu’attachée à Reeves… tout en étant trop gamine pour être quelqu’un de proche. Quand au maître en question, une pensée se résumant à « Mais qu’est-ce qu’on va bien pouvoir faire d’elle bon sang » s’insinua dans son esprit. Rah… pas possible, vraiment. Remarque, c’était peut-être mieux ainsi.

Il soupira et se laissa tomber sur l’un de ses fauteuils… bon sang, il avait déjà oublié qu’il avait embarqué ces deux femmes avec lui? A croire qu’il l’avait senti venir… Vale Forth sentit en même temps que lui qu’il avait oublié de faire une chose, toute petite.  
« Ah… Désolé mesdames, mais j’avais raison pour votre sécurité personnelle de vous emmener à l’abri. La Shinra essaie de faire passer la destruction du secteur 7 sous la responsabilité d’Avalanche… Et c’est pas tout, en quittant le building j’ai appris que vos amis s’étaient fait capturer par les collègues de mademoiselle. Je… suis désolé. »  
Difficile d’avouer qu’on ne peut rien faire… et encore plus de subir la colère d’une petite fille. Marlène était furieuse… désespérée… et que voulez-vous, elle avait toutes les raisons de l’être. Elmyra… choquée. La cruauté de la Shinra… à peine perceptible.  
Pas étonnant que leurs exécutants pètent les plombs, comme la gamine là-bas qui devait avoir pris cet homme comme seul repère, avec l’exception de Tseng… Mais c’était pas comme si Tseng lui-même était très puissant.  
A part se sauver la mise en se donnant des ordres et s’entrecouvrir, l’association entre les Turks et ce monsieur Tuesti ne devait pas mener à grand-chose, si ce n’est tenter de protéger les habitants de Midgard, une chose qu’il semblait être le seul à faire. Il était donc disposé à subir la rage de la petite fille… et le regard mi haineux et triste d’Elmyra, et à la fois compatissant. Pourquoi, comme sa fille, semblait-elle être capable de voir le bien en chacun?

Cependant… des bruits de pas leur firent lever les yeux vers Tina qui revenait de sa crise et de sa bataille épique avec la porte. Elle avait l’air… bizarre. Du genre pas désolée pour elle, mais seulement pour quelqu’un d’autre, la main derrière la nuque, fixant Reeve, comme si quelque chose la gênait.   
« Heu… C’est normal que le truc dans le laboratoire d’Hojo ait fracassé son caisson? Il est en train de sortir du labo, là… »  
« Le truc. »  
« Le machin ignoble sans tête, là, qu’est nécrosé de partout et qu’Hojo passe son temps à baver dessus à un point que même Tseng il a jamais osé vous transférer cette partie de mes rapports? »  
Ouh. Ca c’est pas bon. Reeve se dressa d’un bond et appela immédiatement quelqu’un… en l’occurrence le chef des Turks, que reconnut avec beaucoup d’allégresse Tina. Marlene et Elmyra venaient de se figer, comprenant que la description ne correspondait pas trop à Aeris… Qui sait, la chose pourrait peut-être venir les sauver?  
Tina n’avait pas envie de prononcer le nom de la créature, celle-ci lui filant la gerbe systématiquement rien que par sa pensée. Jenova… Ce truc ignoble qu’elle avait vu lors de sa seule incursion au laboratoire d’Hojo d’où Tseng et Reeve l’avaient tirée. Impossible que ce monstre soit parti aider les ennemis de Tseng, même si c’était des saletés eux aussi, il y avait une différence entre eux qu’elle était capable de faire… Par contre, la sécurité du père de la gamine et des autres personnes qui ne manqueraient pas de se manger la rage de la créature, ça n’avait aucun impact sur elle. Ils pouvaient bien crever, le seul que ça ennuierait c’était Reeves et encore, en l’absence de collègues il pourrait prendre la place du Président, eh, ça serait génial non? Comme ça Tseng ça serait son adjoint et elle elle pourrait passer autant de temps qu’elle voulait avec eux quand ils étaient détendus!  
« Tseng. Jenova vient de s’évader, ce machin est vivant, il faut intervenir tout de suite! »  
« On a déjà envoyé Rude sur place et une gamine qui a été engagée pour remplacer Reno pendant sa convalescence. Tina est avec toi? »  
« Ouais! C’est quoi cette histoire de gogolle qui remplace Rennie? Bon, pas grave, à vos ordres chef! »  
« Très bien! Rend-toi tout de suite sur le toit du bâtiment Shinra! »  
Reeve grimaça, mais donna les clés à Tina tout de suite, froidement, sans tenir compte de quoi que ce soit… Si, juste un « j’ai confiance en vous » destiné à l’ensemble des Turks qu’elle prit comme un ordre de réussir sa mission. Qui, de toute façon, était complète. Tina disparut ainsi de l’appartement en courant comme une folle et, ne sachant pas comment fonctionnait un hélicoptère, encore moins celui posé sur le toit de l’hôtel résidentiel luxueux de fonction de la Shinra, décidant d’en prendre le contrôle, c’était beaucoup plus rapide. Elle n’avait pas beaucoup de temps… Et avait l’intention de se servir de ce pouvoir.

Le vol ne fut pas long, l’hélicoptère procédant à une vitesse dépassant de loin celle qu’il aurait du atteindre en temps normal, elle se fut rendue au bâtiment en moins de cinq minutes… Sauté sur le balcon, lâché l’hélicoptère qui lui pompait une bonne partie de son esprit en plein sur le bas du bâtiment, et ce sans un regret. Vale Forth l’avait suivie, et c’est avec lui qu’elle se rendit en furie dans le bureau du Président Shinra, dans le dernier étage de la Tour Shinra…  
Où une horreur l’attendait.

Muahaha venait de se faire empaler par une lame d’au moins deux mètres de long… Une arme légendaire, appartenant à un homme mort depuis cinq ans déjà. Sephiroth.  
Celui-ci se trouvait là aussi… mais il avait considérablement changé depuis la dernière fois qu’elle l’avait vu en vidéo, avant la fameuse mission qui l’avait rendu fou. Elle ne l’aimait pas déjà à l’époque et il lui faisait peur… Mais aujourd’hui c’était bien pire. Elle avait la sensation nette qu’il avait changé… Et d’ailleurs que foutait-il ici? Il était supposé être mort!  
Mais, un lien se fit automatiquement.  
Le corps de Jenova n’avait été ramené au laboratoire Midgar il y a cinq ans précisément… après l’incident qui avait fait disparaître Sephiroth, Zack Fair et Cloud Strife. Mais elle était dépourvue de tête, et Hojo qu’elle ne surveillait pas à l’époque avait lancé un nouveau projet pour tester une de ses théories selon laquelle Jenova était un organisme qui se régénérerait à l’infini jusqu’à arriver à son but, la terre promise. Selon Hojo. Tina n’aimait pas cet homme, d’ailleurs à part les Turks, Reeves et sa mère, elle n’aimait personne, mais cette chose était bien pire. On supposait que Sephiroth avait arraché la tête et sauté avec du haut du réacteur droit dans la rivière de la vie… Un truc à quoi tout le monde mourrait. Mais, et si il avait survécu, grâce à cette tête… Et qu’il s’était approché aujourd’hui pour la rendre? Cela expliquerait pourquoi elle avait pu bouger… Non, c’était improbable. Tina ne comprenait pas, et d’ailleurs elle se demandait pourquoi elle réfléchissait à ça alors qu’au fond elle en avait rien à cirer. Elle se contenta de serrer les poings et ricaner que c’était pas son jour de chance à Sephiroth quand…  
Celui-ci leva juste les yeux. Verts, comme la mako. Y avait un truc en plus, définitivement.  
Un truc qui se drainait en elle… Comme si elle inspirait quelque chose, mais c’était l’inverse, on essayait de lui bouffer quelque chose, et ça allait y arriver. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, on murmurait à son oreille…  
« Le pouvoir… tu n’en veux pas plus? Celui de forcer ta mère à t'accepter, tu sais qu'elle te hait… Celui de te libérer de ceux qui te forcent à espionner les gens… Celui de contrôler les démons enfouis dans la terre pour accomplir tes rêves les plus profonds et forcer le monde à te reconnaître… »  
« Haaa… haaa… je… sais pas… » gémit la jeune femme, se tenant la tête à deux mains, son pouvoir frémissant… Mais Vale Forth hurla, de lui-même, en utilisant sa gorge comme mégaphone et amplificateur d’ondes.   
« Fous-nous la paix! On en veut pas de ton pouvoir pourri, on a déjà nos maîtres et ça suffit! J’ai déjà largement la puissance nécessaire pour faire ce que je veux! Maintenant casse-toi! »  
Stupéfaite… par la protection qui venait de lui être offerte. Le dragon prit l’initiative de l’attraper par le col et de tenter de s’envoler avec, Tina se laissant faire, complètement abasourdie, mais le soi-disant Sephiroth… Eclata de rire et s’envola tout bonnement, flotta un instant dans les airs avec une aile noire seulement, ricana ceci : « Tu peux manipuler la rivière de la vie… Un jour ta propre énergie ne te suffira pas, et tu viendras en chercher à la Réunion de Nibelheim. En attendant, un petit cadeau… »  
« Va te faire cuire un œuf, espèce d’uniailiste! » répliqua-t-elle du tac au tac, mais un violent mal de crâne l’élança . Pour tout dire, Tina perdit connaissance instantanément, rejoignant le Président en s’évanouissant. L’épée y était toujours…

Tina se réveilla dans une maison qui lui était familière. Et entourée de têtes connues aussi… La tronche de Cait Sith, celle de Marlene et d’Elmyra penchées sur elle et apparemment inquiètes. De voir tout ce monde concerné pour elle… et puis surtout Cait Sith, bien qu’elle ait été agréablement surprise de voir que la vieille femme aussi , lui fit chaud au cœur, la fit rougir et se relever subitement, très gênée, pour attraper dans la foulée Cait Sith et lui faire un gros, mais gros gros câlin. Cependant, alors qu’elle se relevait, une petite sensation bizarre l’assaillit… Elle n’était pas chez Reeves mais plutôt chez..  
Ca sortit tout seul de sa bouche sans qu’elle comprenne.  
« Maman? T’es où? »  
Sa mère, qui avait disparu petit à petit de sa vie quand les Turks avaient commencé à l’héberger, l’entraîner et Reeves à lui faire découvrir son pouvoir… C’était sa maison, non? Elle ne devait pas être là… D’un autre côté qu’est-ce que Tina pouvait bien en avoir à cirer que sa mère soit ici ou pas? Elle avait été absente durant toute sa vie depuis qu’elle s’était fait embarquer par Tseng… Alors qu’est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire?  
Ce qui importait… était que Cait lui rendait son calin et que la dame, là, prenait soin d’elle, à ce qu’elle vit par le bac d’eau fraîche et la serviette humide qu’Elmyra essorait. Pour la santé mentale de Tina, elle préféra se dire que Reeve lui en avait donné l’ordre. Ouais, c’était sûrement ça…  
« Mais non, c’est pas ta maman, c’est celle d’Aéris! Contente de voir que tu t’es réveillée! » S’exclama Marlene, dans des nouveaux vêtements qui lui rappelaient quelque chose… Elmyra souriait, tristement certes, mais elle souriait.  
« Tout le monde s’est beaucoup inquiété, tu sais? Tu as de la chance, tu as l’air de compter beaucoup pour tes amis. »  
« Mes quoi? Cte blague… Cait, qu’est-ce que je fiche ici? Et où est Vale? J’arrive pas à reprendre le contact avec… »  
« Je suis en train de le réparer… » résonna différemment la voix de Cait, avec les intonations sérieuses de Reeve. Il devait lui parler à travers son esprit et la regarder… Oups! Tina rabattit la couverture sur elle, devenant rouge pendant qu‘Elmyra et Marlene les laissaient pour quelque chose. Cait attendit qu‘elles aient quitté la pièce pour venir se blottir contre elle, ce qu‘elle interpréta simplement comme une volonté de son maître de la calmer. « Il a subi de lourds dommages en te protégeant, à ce qu’il semble… Quand je suis arrivé avec Palmer, Heidegger et Scarlet, pour établir les actions à faire tout de suite, avec le nouveau président Shinra, il était déjà détruit et quelqu’un t’avait mise en position latérale de sécurité. »  
Qui…?  
Elle se souvenait vaguement d’avoir entendu une voix de femme lui dire que ça allait et que Tseng serait bientôt là… Mais quelqu’un qu’elle connaissait, qu’elle avait déjà vu, pas la nouvelle recrue des Turks. Enfin, si elle était là avec quelqu’un qui prenait soin d’elle et Cait Sith à côté d’elle, ça voulait dire que ses deux amis s’étaient inquiétés, très gentil considérant qu’elle avait foiré sa mission et que Tseng devait être assez occupé avec Reno blessé et la nouvelle, d’ailleurs. Elle esquissa un sourire et… attrapa le chat pour le blottir contre elle plus fort.  
« J’suis désolée Cait, j’suis une vraie nouille, j’ai même pas réussi à attraper l’assassin… »  
« Au contraire. Grâce à toi on sait où il se rend… Et on sait aussi par où il va passer. Les autres Turks sont déjà sur sa trace. »  
« Mais faut que je les rejoigne! » pesta la jeune femme en essayant de se relever, mais un violent élancement dans le crâne la fit crier et se rejeter en arrière, Cait Sith bondissant inquiet et Elmyra entrant à toute vitesse dans la chambre pour s’approcher. L’assaut mental repartit… Et Tina resta haletante, Elmyra la tenant dans ses bras et lui épongeant le front avec un linge humide. Le chat croisa les pattes.  
« Moi, je crois surtout que tu vas obéir à l’ordre suivant, protéger Marlene et Elmyra… Rappelle tes inspirations, tu ne dois pas avoir un très bon contact avec d’ailleurs, et garde-toi, quand Vale sera réparé, il va partir accompagner tes collègues. Je l’améliore un peu… »  
« Mais… et moi? »  
« Toi, tu as l’ordre de te reposer! » imposa Elmyra en lui collant une serviette sur la tête. Tina protesta bien un peu pour la forme, et se retrouva bientôt dans le noir complet, juste la peluche de Cait serrée contre son cœur. Si vous cherchiez l’explication pour laquelle elle préfère Reeve, elle est simple: vous vous voyez en train de faire un câlin à Tseng? 

« … Tina? »  
« Quoi? » grogna-t-elle, à moitié endormie. La voix était accentuée cette fois, c’était donc Cait… Reeves avait relâché sa concentration, juste la partie de son âme incrustée en le chat parlait, maintenant. Entre les bras de Tina.  
« … Tu veux que je te prédise l’avenir? »  
« Qu’est-ce que tu racontes encore comme connerie… » gémit-elle en resserrant ses bras. Allons, Reeve était de débloquer ou quoi? L’avenir, et puis quoi encore… Quel genre d’idioties avait-il bien pu mettre à ce chat? Celui-ci commença à se débattre en sortant les griffes, elle le lâcha donc avec un petit « aïe ».  
« Allez! Laisse-moi te tirer les cartes! »  
« D’accord, mais réponds à une chose alors. » Elle était certaine qu’il ne répondrait pas, que ça le generait trop pour ça… Envers Cait Sith, elle était différente. Cette petite âme inspirée était trop marrante, et trop familière pour qu’elle soit distante avec! Le chat acquiesça et croisa les pattes. « Pourquoi m’avoir emmenée ici? C’est facile pour les deux filles de s’enfuir, et… je ne crois pas que vous ayez choisi cette maison par hasard. »  
« On a un pote qui vous surveille, et je pensais qu’être ici te permettrais de te retrouver… mentalement. L’attaque de Séphiroth ne s’est passée que dans ton esprit, les derniers rapports de Vale Forth le montrent. Tu peux pas accomplir cette mission, donc autant te reposer et protéger Marlene et Elmyra à la place, maintenant qu‘Avalanche est libre, la Shinra va vouloir se servir d‘elles! Bon, j’peux te prédire l’avenir maintenant?! »  
Tina grimaça douloureusement… Il y avait une chose en plus… Mais penser qu’elle était faible mentalement était très voire trop douloureux. Bon sang, elle était une Turk, son devoir… C’était d’être forte pour pouvoir exécuter les missions demandées… Nulle… Mais, les yeux brillant de Cait Sith, qu’elle n’avait jamais vu auparavant, d’un vert émeraude… semblable à la mako… s’allumèrent dans le noir alors qu’elle entendait le son des cartes. La prédiction, hein?  
« … Ce dont tu as besoin pour atteindre ton objectif, tu l’obtiendras… Mais tu perdras ton but aussi. Oups! Elle était pas très joyeuse! De quoi tu veux que je te parle?! »  
Tss… Des réponses préenregistrées? Tina sourit tristement, passa ses mains sous son menton. Elle devait sortir d’ici pour aller aider Tseng.  
« Dis, niveau relation sociale, ça va s’arranger? Parce que j’en ai marre des grosses truies qui font du mal à Tseng et Reeve avec leur actions débiles, ça serait bien de rencontrer quelqu’un de bien pour une fois! »  
« … Heu… Tu vas pas rencontrer grand monde… par contre concernant les deux dont tu viens de parler, les cartes indiquent qu’il va y avoir un grand changement avec eux! »  
Tina fit un grand sourire amusé. Hé?   
« C’est-à-dire? Ils vont enfin se trouver une femme sympa avec qui je vais m’entendre? »  
« … Pas vraiment… »  
« Quoi, c’est moi? Nan, tu me fais marcher là, j’pourrais jamais, Tseng il a l’air d’avoir un bouton d’autodestruction sur la tronche et Reeve c’est un vieux croûton! »  
« … Vos relations vont changer. Maintenant j’arrive pas à voir en quoi. Bon, on dort? Il paraît que l’équipe d’Avalanche est dans la ville, avec un peu de chance en se levant tôt demain on arrivera à les voir avant qu’ils partent, leur placer un mouchard! Ca serait super non? »  
« Hi hi… Change de sujet, va! »  
Tina sourit puis se reglissa dans ses couettes en faisant un tunnel de couverture pour que le chat s’y range de nouveau, qu’elle prit contre elle en souriant. Cette fois, elle pourrait peut-être dormir sans interruption!


	6. La nouvelle recrue, jalousie ?

« Non. »  
« Allez, ne fais pas ta tête de mule, on n’a plus rien à manger, et de toute évidence tu ne veux pas me laisser faire des courses. Alors tu prends cette liste, et tu vas les faire pour moi, s’il-te-plaît. »  
« Non. J’ai pas envie. »   
Qui a envie de frapper une gamine mal élevée? Pas Elmyra ni Marlene, trop gentilles pour ça, mais, l’envie les démangeait. Ca faisait plusieurs jours que les trois femmes survivaient avec les rations contenues dans la maison et gracieusement chipées par le soldat qui avait été en charge d’elles en attendant que Tina se réveille, mais celui-ci avait été relevé de ses fonctions quand Avalanche était arrivée en ville, histoire que cela ne pose pas de problèmes et que les membres ne découvrent pas accidentellement la maison, où Marlene avait été enfermée par les soins de Tina dans la cave… Du coup, il devait bien arriver que du riz ne suffise plus.  
Elmyra tentait donc de convaincre la têtue de service de sortir, ce qu’elle refusait, et en prime, Cait Sith était hors service, Reeve rencontrant quelques difficultés à réparer Vale Forth et de plus ayant quelques instructions à donner aux Turks…  
Des rapports, notamment, qui lui avaient été confiés par le premier des Turks, concernant Séphiroth, certaines archives d’Hojo… Y a pas, avoir un ami haut placé, ça aide. Tseng, Reno et Rude avaient ni plus ni moins une chasse au Sephiroth à lancer… D’autant plus que l’ancien instructeur de ce dernier, Monsieur Creigzog, avait disparu sans laisser de traces. Donc lui aussi, il fallait se lancer à sa recherche.  
Présentement, la tâche à accomplir était de partir en courses. Très difficile puisque Tina était une tête de mule.   
« J’ai faaaiiim… »  
« Mange ta main et garde l’autre pour demain. » Réplique automatique, on se demandait même comment elle n’avait pas répondu ceci aux précédentes supplications de la petite fille… Elmyra commençait à en avoir sérieusement assez, aussi prit-elle fermement son panier et se dirigea vers la porte qu’elle savait fermée à clef, quitte à l’enfoncer ou enfin crier au secours. Reeves était bien gentil de leur mettre Tina en garde du corps, mais on pouvait rêver mieux comme geôlière… Tina sortit son revolver de sa poche et le braqua sur elle, en criant « Non, vous n’irez nulle part, mes ordres m’interdisent de vous laissser continuer ! »   
Elmyra soupira… « Mourir d’un revolver non chargée ou de faim, je crois que je préfère la première solution… Allez, arrête ton cinéma trente secondes. »   
Elle commença donc à enfoncer la porte, qui comme par magie se mit à faire retentir un bruit de clé se tournant dans la serrure, quand elle s’en approcha. Les trois femme se figèrent alors et s’écartèrent pour laisser entrer Reeve accompagné d’un autre soldat, ce qui fit naitre à toutes des lumières dans les yeux, pas pour les mêmes raisons, en revanche….  
Et de nouvelles lumières quand on s’aperçut que les deux hommes trimballaient derrière eux un genre de gros sac de toile, assez gros pour contenir le corps d’un adulte de petite taille. Quoi, c’est trash?.. C’est pas faux! Tant pis!  
Tina comprit qu’il s’agissait de Vale… Mais pourquoi n’arrivait-elle pas à reprendre le contact? Reeve ne répondit pas à leur salutations et fit entrer le soldat et lui-même à l’intérieur, ne prêtant guère attention aux villageois au dehors qui étaient étonnés de voir tant de ramdam... Et bien mes amis vous n’avez pas fini, se dit Tina en souriant. Elle qui n’avait pas osé mettre le nez dehors, pas seulement par crainte de rencontrer Avalanche puisque ceux-ci étaient partis depuis deux jours, mais par crainte de rencontrer des gens susceptibles de la reconnaitre, peu problème cependant…  
Il commençait réellement à être temps que Tina parte d’ici, nota Reeve avec tristesse en voyant que des créatures petites, comme des cocottes en papiers, revenaient en ayant volé diverses petites choses. De toute façon, il y avait du travail qui l’attendait… Elmyra venait de partir avec le soldat, sous bonne escorte, accompagnée de Marlene. Elles ne tenteraient pas de s’enfuir, espérait-il du moins… 

Enfin. Tina attendait sagement.  
« Les ordres ont changé? » s’enquit-elle, jetant des regards envieux à ce qui se trouvait sous le sac.   
« Oui. J’ai eu une discussion avec Tseng concernant les rapports reçus, et on n’a plus besoin d’espionne mais seulement d’un groupe d’investigations, dont tu ne vas pas pouvoir faire partie. Pas comme Vale Forth 2, ou un autre nom comme il te plaira, qui lui va pouvoir aller enquêter avec les autres Turks sans risque pour votre groupe. »  
« Qu’est-ce que vous racontez… » grogna-t-elle, fermant la porte pour pouvoir observer maintenant la créature qui se dévoilait sous le sac maintenant levé, un genre de mécha pelucheux, gros robot de taille humaine en forme de dragon, possédant quatre pattes, deux longues cornes et cinq autres doigts griffus au bout de chaque aile, de couleur noire et blanche sur le dessous, le seul aspect pelucheux étant le ventre de la créature. Elle put observer que l’équipement d’amplificateurs d’ondes était toujours situé dans la gorge, ainsi qu’un certain nombre d’autres équipements localisés cette fois dans le ventre, des griffes très aiguisées ainsi que de longs crocs et une puissance robotique développée… la créature pouvait apparemment voler.  
Elle plissa les yeux pour y insuffler la vie… mais s’arrêta. Vale Forth 2? Non… Tiamat convenait bien mieux. Une femelle, aussi.  
Une arme de combat… efficace. Mais, ce n’était plus le dragonnet qu’elle avait avant. Ca s’accordait mieux à ses nouvelles fonctions, et Reeve avait du surtout bien s’amuser à le concevoir, mais elle en concevait du dépit, et était incapable de comprendre par elle-même que ça signifiait aussi que le temps d’être une gamine était révolu depuis longtemps déjà…  
« Tiamat. Mais, sans vouloir vous vexer monsieur, pourquoi ne suis-je pas autorisée à rejoindre mon corps de travail? Pourquoi parler de risque? Je ne suis pas un traître! »  
« La personne qui a détruit Vale Forth n’était pas Sephiroth, mais toi-même. Selon Hojo… et c’est un miracle qu’il n’ait pas encore demandé à te voir… Le fait d’avoir passé cinq ans techniquement mort dans la rivière de la vie doit lui conférer un moyen de manipuler cette dernière. Le problème est que si nous n’avons pas un lien direct, comme Inspire nous insufflons tout de même un peu de notre vie à une chose inanimée… Et il semble que ce soit cette connexion qu’il ai utilisé pour accéder à ton esprit. »  
Bon sang… la brune se mordit les lèvres au sang, dépitée et surtout dégoutée. Elle qui avait tant travaillé pour devenir Turks… Et maintenant qu’elle pouvait pleinement être utile à ces derniers en travaillant avec eux, son rêve était brisé par un argenté mort vivant cinglé, qui avait par un miracle quelconque le pouvoir d’influencer son pouvoir… … Qu’il l’autorise ou non à partir, elle le ferait quand même. Tina venait de décider de désobéir, quitte à être exécutée pour ça, mais il y avait une revanche à prendre… A moins que Reeve n’ait réellement un travail important à lui confier, mais elle en doutait. Garder deux femmes, c’était pas bien compliqué… Ce n’était pas pour ça qu’elle s’était engagée. En effet ce n’était pas comme si initialement elle avait eu le choix, mais… Enfin. Reeve n’en avait pas fini.  
« … Donc, je suis désolé, mais tes missions, tu vas devoir les accomplir à distance. Tiamat pourrait-elle prendre Cait Sith avec elle et partir à Junon? Les Turks ainsi que le Président Rufus Shinra vont prendre le cargo qui les amènera du côté du continent de Nibelheim, la cible de Sephiroth. Ils auront donc besoin de leur cinquième membre. »  
« Ouais… Ouais. Vous pouvez me rendre mon portable maintenant? »  
L’exécutant de la Shinra acquiesça et lui rendit l’objet… Mais il avait toutefois un mauvais pressentiment à propos de tout cela. Comme si elle allait filer en plein milieu de la nuit. 

Bon, ben ça n’a pas raté? 

Le bon point était que Reeve, endormi, ne s’aperçut pas tout de suite de la supercherie. Marlene, elle, récolta un coup de talon raté sur la tête en essayant de rattraper la vilaine qui s’enfuyait sur le dos d’un dragon métallique en plein milieu de la nuit, son portable en marche et le transmetteur de Tiamat en fonctionnement pour annoncer son arrivée. Elmyra se reposait elle aussi… Seul le soldat restait là, mais techniquement parlant, Tina lui était supérieure. Chose incroyable à concevoir je le sais bien! 

Impossible à imaginer pour l’équipe de winners qui essayaient de s’endormir en haut d’un hôtel très luxueux… En même temps, Junon est une ville qui, comme Midgard, ne dort jamais. Mixte entre l’industrialisation sans fin, ville entière de fer, le sol même battit sur des plaques de métal, construite au dessus d’un ancien port, la ville portuaire au lieu d’être une station balnéaire s’était en réalité élevée assez haut pour pouvoir accéder directement à la passerelle des paquebots et autres monstrueux cargos, elle était devenue l’emblême même de la superficialité, scintillant de ses pavés d’or au soleil, éblouissante, mais désespérément vide et misérable à l’intérieur de ces bâtiments. Seule la cité haute, les quartiers les plus élevés, tout près du port, constitués de seulement cinq buildings d’or pur et non d’imitation plaqué, étaient réellement luxueux.  
Mais cette allure extérieure conférait à Junon une réputation forte, et de ville puissante renforcée par le béton armé des murs, l’or n’étant là qu’en guise de décoration. Tina était déjà venue par le passé, mais bien plus jeune, et elle avait été beaucoup plus impressionnée…  
Tandis qu’en cette nuit, son arrivée, dépourvue de lumière, lui révélait toute la vérité sur cette artificialité déplorable. C’était toujours plus propre que Midgard… L’industrialisation avait volé toute trace de verdure et de vie, ce qu’elle aimait à Kalm en secret, la végétation qui poussait sur les murs, entre les dalles… Faible… mais présente quand même.   
Ses transmetteurs avaient indiqué son numéro de matricule et identification aux troupes de nuit de Junon, de sorte que son arrivée en appareil volant ne soit pas interrompue, puis, avec l’aide d’un coup de téléphone donné à Reno, elle avait suivi les ondes pour les retrouver.  
Une autre astuce de Vale Forth et de Tiamat… le transmetteur pour retrouver les ondes. Deux créatures faites exclusivement pour l’espionnage… 

« Lol, l’autre elle nous sort qu’elle est bientôt là » rigola Reno en raccrochant de l’appel de Tina. Rude était en train de rougir comme une tomate en regardant des photos d’une femme brune en train de lui mettre une toise à lui, dans un ascenseur apparemment, accompagné de quelques autres personnes, dont Reno… Tseng, plus tranquille, leva les yeux du canapé dans lequel il s’était installé en étalant les bras de chaque côté, buvant un alcool de riz, ne prêtant guère attention au soi disant blessé de service roux, rétabli en moins de deux, qui regardait une série débile à la télévision intitulée « sous le soleil », ni à Rude qui tout timide et tranquille comme d’habitude restait calme…  
Il ne manquait qu’une personne, la dernière recrue, une jeune fille qu’ils connaissaient bien puisque sa sœur avait fait partie de leurs troupes et qu’elle s’entrainait depuis très longtemps pour pouvoir entrer parmi eux. Une redoutable combattante, mignonne et timide face à lui qui rougissait sans arrêt. Le temps doré des Turks était révolu depuis longtemps… et se frapper une méchante emmerdeuse depuis plusieurs années, voilà qui donnait une image de la femme Turk assez déplorable.   
Elena devait être en train de se faire un café, stressée comme elle était, elle avait accidentellement révélé aux membres d’Avalanche le contenu de leur mission actuelle, soit retrouver Séphiroth qui devait retourner vers Nibelheim. Du coup Tseng l’avait enguirlandée pour ça et elle avait passé le reste du voyage à pleurnicher. Je vous jure que c’est pas facile tout les jours…  
L’information le fit grimacer.  
« Qui ça, l’autre. »  
« Ben Tina, tiens! Genre, comme si cette gourde était capable de se décoller de Reeves- »  
« ABRUTI » rugit une grosse voix dans son dos, alors que Reno se mangeait ni plus ni moins un coup de pied dans la tronche venu de la fenêtre derrière lui, couverte par des rideaux précédemment, maintenant brisée par la faute d’un boulet humain communément nommé Tina Cinder, accompagnée d’une sacré bébête machine aux allures de vrai dragon, sur qui elle était montée en amazone.  
Tseng porta automatiquement la main à son visage, sentant la dépression arriver alors que la boulette, se servant de la tronche de Rude comme d’un marchepied, encore une fois, bondissait pour arriver sagement sur… une blondinette qui venait de sortir d’une porte, avec une tasse de café.  
Blonde qu’elle connaissait d’ailleurs non? Tina s’interrogea une demi seconde avant de se prendre le mur dans le dos, Tiamat se posant quant à elle délicatement sur une place. La blonde écarquilla les yeux.  
« C’est quoi ça? »  
« Tina Cinder… Elle a été recrutée récemment comme toi, mais ça fait plusieurs années qu’elle est élevée spécialement pour devenir une Turk. Sauf que comme tu peux le constater, elle fait beaucoup plus de conneries que toi. » répliqua Tseng du tac au tac.  
Reno se releva en jurant, et Rude directement inquiet pour courir voir Tina et vérifier qu’elle allait bien. La blondinette se vit décerner un coup d’œil de tueuse par la brune, furieuse d’être ainsi décrite. Ah, donc c’était la gamine qui avait été recrutée à sa place? Elle s’en sortirait pas si facilement…  
« Maintenant que je suis revenue, elle peut rentrer chez elle la mioche! »  
« Moi, je suis rentrée par mes propres moyens après des années d‘entraînement pour surpasser ma sœur, alors ce n’est pas à une sale gosse gâtée avec un pouvoir bizarre de me faire la morale! »  
ONE SHOT! Reno esquissa un sourire amusé. Et bien, peut-être que cette emmerdeuse allait finalement comprendre que oui, elle avait été une grosse chanceuse insolente et que Tseng et Reeve s’étaient surtout montrés outrageusement gentils parce que ça lui avait juste coûté sa mère pour l’un et que l’autre se sentait juste responsable de ce qu’elle ait été destinée à travailler pour la Shinra sans avoir le choix… Mais le reste du monde, et eux-mêmes, n’étaient pas dupes: Tina était une idiote sans cervelle et Elena venait de le lui faire comprendre avec un tel tact! La brune fut sans voix et… soudainement explosa de rage, à la surprise de Rude qui s’approchait timidement des deux, en hurlant:  
« Je vais te faire la peau!! »  
La blonde, qui ne s’attendait visiblement pas à être prise en cible par un dragon qui concentrait des ondes de rage dans une boule d’énergie devant sa gueule, eut toutefois un excellent réflexe alors même que les trois hommes se mettaient enfin à intervenir - elle se déplaça agilement et rapidement en direction de Tina à qui elle envoya un coup de pied ferme en plein visage. La jeune femme brune reçut le coup très nettement, sidérant Tseng qui ne s’attendait pas à ça, et vola même contre le mur - mais le coup d’œil jeté à son patron, acquiesçant à Elena qu’elle avait bien fait de calmer Tina, comprenant le geste de telle façon qu’elle était reléguée au rang de sous-merde, la fit continuer d’enrager, et finir par une Limite Break. Un mauvais ricanement…  
« Faites vos malins… Mais est-ce que vous êtes capables de faire ça?! » rugit-elle au final, utilisant des cartes d’identité lues par Tiamat, maintenant obligée d’arrêter son attaque à cause de Reno qui lui avait fermé la gueule. Se matérialisa alors en hologramme projetés par les yeux du dragon la grande sœur d’Elena, Cissnei. La blonde sur qui Tina a sauté au chapitre 2. Celle-ci s’anima alors et s’avança vers Tseng et Elena en grondant…  
« Vous pouvez traiter les autres de faibles… Mais les seuls responsables de vos échecs, c’est vous! »  
« T-t-t-TINA! Ca suffit! » protesta Rude, plus proche de Tina dans la disposition de la pièce, qui la bouscula et colla au mur, l’air complètement paniqué. « Arrête ça! C’est à cause de ce comportement que tu est la dernière et la plus mauvaise des Turks - nous sommes une équipe! »  
« Si t’arrêtais de te prendre pour le centre du monde, on pourrait peut-être te récupérer. Et puis c’est quoi ces âneries d’être trop faible mentalement? » objecta Reno, alors que Tiamat se calmait. Tina ne décolérait pas… trop idiote pour se rendre compte qu’ils avaient raison. Elena soupira de soulagement, pas mécontente que ce soit fini… Mais une seule personne avait droit de décision. Tseng. Qui leur jeta quelques billets.  
« Allez vous boire un verre… Je vais réfléchir à la situation. Et Tina tu va dans le coin, et tu attends sagement que j’ai fini de penser. »  
« Vous voulez pas qu’on aille ensemble boire un verre? Je vous aiderai à réfléchir! » intervint Elena innocemment, des lumières roses dans les yeux. Ils ne durent la survie de la santé mentale déjà inexistante de Tina qu’au fait que Reno, voyant la crise de jalousie arriver à trois kilomètres, entraîna leur amie au dehors, la blonde sympa, un peu neuneu, mais moins colérique de la gamine.

Tseng soupira longuement, déployant ses bras sur chaque côté du canapé, fatigué. Il fit signe à Tina de s’asseoir… Ce qu’elle fit sans discuter les ordres. Puis… prit une longue gorgée de son alcool, et se décida à parler, faussement détendu.  
« Reeve t’avait demandé de nous envoyer seulement Vale Forth 2 et Cait Sith… Où est-il d’ailleurs? »  
« Rangé dans un compartiment de Tiamat. Elle a un nom. J’ai juste considéré que mon devoir de Turk c’était d’aider la Shinra à arrêter ses ennemis, pas de garder des enfants. »  
« Tu n’aurais jamais du devenir Turk. Tu ne l’as été que parce que le pouvoir qui t’es inné… nous est très utile. Ne fais pas cette tête, sans lui tu serais restée une citoyenne paumée, et tu n’aurais jamais eu l’occasion de nous connaitre, ni Reeve, ni moi. Je sais très bien que tu te fous complètement de ton devoir… Mais mon devoir à moi, c’est d’utiliser toutes les armes possibles pour défaire les opposants de la Shinra, et celle qui est en face de moi, dispose d’un immense potentiel. »  
… Se voir qualifier d’objet… Même si cela était en soi un compliment, vu la comparaison, Tina le prit mal, en bonne idiote qu’elle était. Pourquoi est-ce que l’autre, là, celle que la Shinra voulait utiliser pour arriver à la terre promise, il ne la considérait pas elle aussi comme un objet? … Des larmes. Même ça, ça ne pouvait pas émouvoir son patron, et ce n’était pas le but recherché. Il n’était pas comme Reeve, même s’ils restaient calme tous les deux… Lui, il ne deviendrait pas plus tendre. Enfin, il ne le montrerait pas.  
« Alors pourquoi… Est-ce que je devrais me tenir à l’écart… Si Tiamat existe, c’est pour m’assister, pas me remplacer! A quoi sert de pouvoir partager la vie si on me vole la mienne au final?! »  
« Ta vie n’existe pas, comme celle des autres Turks, tant que tu est au travail. Tu existes pour la Shinra, c’est tout. Et, face à Séphiroth, la nature même de ton pouvoir fait que tu te fait manipuler, devenant alors dangereuse. »  
« … Tu sais quoi? Je démissionne. File Tiamat à Reeve, il y a pas de raison que ce soit moi qui ait les armes de guerre quand c’est lui l’expert, et moi je m’en vais. Et si tu me rétorques que j’en ai pas le droit parce que j’appartiens à la Shinra, descend-moi tout de suite. L’aurait peut-être mieux valu que je serve de cobaye à Hojo! »  
« … T’es bien une femme, à sortir les pires vacheries à la figure des gens, quitte à ce qu’elles datent de plus de dix ans! Ecoute, le chat a un truc à faire au Gold Saucer, donc emmène le là-bas pour nous, cet ordre nous ralentit plus qu’autre chose et quand tu auras fini, tu nous enverra Tiamat en renfort pendant que tu retourneras auprès du Président que nous escortons demain. De cette façon, tu abattras le travail de deux Turks à la fois. Seulement si t‘étais foutue de réfléchir par toi-même et de te faire une image autre que celle d‘une gamine au sein de la Shinra, les ordres auraient automatiquement été trouvés. Encore une chose, ne t‘avises plus jamais de dire des trucs pareil. La prochaine fois je te fais descendre sans sommation, t‘as plus onze ans! »  
… Elle loupa quelques battements de cœur. Pas à cause des menaces qui ne lui faisaient ni chaud ni froid… De toute façon, de ça elle était bien convaincue, et n’avait rien à cirer, si personne ne la considérait comme importante, sa vie était inutile à ses propres yeux. Et elle a un pouvoir qu’elle utilise beaucoup plus méchamment que Reeve, comme celui de manipuler n’importe quoi y compris un hologramme pour insulter les gens. Plus tard, ce sera beaucoup plus impressionnant… Mais ce n’est pas tout de suite le moment. Non, en réalité, c’était la promesse qu’on la laisserait faire son job, et que même elle pouvait être utile à son devoir, donc à Tseng. Eh ouais. Zéro code d’honneur.  
« … Tseng? »  
« Quoi? »  
« Je t’adore patron adorééé~ » « Ho, me saute pas dessus! T‘es vraiment une gami- » protesta Tseng en voyant la gosse en question contourner la table en courant, non, non, pas question, heureusement que la venue impromptue de Reno toquant à la porte la stoppa, aussi par un ordre grogné du bout des dents « Je t’ordonne de rester tranquille!! »…

Cette euphorie telle qu’elle toléra même Elena à son retour et put se reprendre à élaborer un plan pour enquiquiner Reno dans son sommeil… Oui, enfin faut pas exagérer non plus.


	7. Gold Saucer

« … Vous m’expliquerez un jour patron? »  
Reno tombait des nues… Et pour le comprendre, on va faire un petit retour en arrière de plusieurs jours.

Rufus vit tout de même que le professionalisme des Turks baissait grandement lorsqu’au petit matin tout ceux-ci arrivaient à peine à tenir debout, sauf une brunette idiote toute contente, fraîche comme un gardon. Le jeune Président, le blondinet hautain et maniaque du pouvoir qui avait succédé à son père, se promit de demander de plus amples informations sur ce que signifiaient ces regards de tueurs lancés à la bestiole mécanique avec elle (paraîtrait que le chef du développement urbain créait des armes bizarres, ça devait être ça) et surtout sur la signification de ce marmonnement autour d’une ’emmerdeuse’ qui ’faisait des rêves bizarres’. En réalité, mais vous ne l’auriez jamais su autrement, Reeve et Tina ne contrôlant pas leurs pensées quand ils dorment, le bout d’âme qu’ils ont ancré dans une bestiole… Comment dire ça… la bestiole de prédilection peut, parfois se charger d’exécuter les rêves, ainsi que de réagir au monde environnant comme si son controleur initial n’était pas soumis à la pression sociale. Si son propriétaire n'a pas pris les mesures pour, ce qu'ils font tous les deux en général... Sauf parfois pour Tina.  
Tseng avait donc subi un câlin un poil douloureux à cause d’un dragon à moitié pelucheux qui lui avait sauté dessus; Reno un shampoing dans les règles de l’art; Rude se faire réveiller en plein rêve par une droite et un fier « voilà de la part de ta copine », à ne comprendre que par l’affection que cet imbécile portait à la femme d’Avalanche adepte du combat au corps à corps avec qui il s’était battu quelques jours avant… Et Elena s’était mystérieusement retrouvée avec une bande enregistreuse volume réglé à fond dans les écouteurs répétant « planche à pain planche à pain planche à pain ».  
En plus Tina n’en avait aucun souvenir.

Ce fut donc une bonne vengeance quand elle fut obligée de rester de côté… Pourtant, ça commençait bien! Il faisait bon sur le cargo, on était quand même super bien logé dans la cabine du Président, en plus on captait super bien avec le téléphone, Cait Sith s’était réveillé et, amadoué avec un verre de lait et une vision des plus… charmantes, on dira, à base de Scarlet en robe rouge de cuir très échancrée dans le dos en train de se pavaner dans la cabine. Vision comique aussi puisque Tina était en train de pester que Kyahaha était une grognasse bonne qu’à allumer le feu aux débiles du genre Gyahaha, et que le monde autour se demandait d’où sortait ce rire pourri.  
Rufus, le blond, qui commençait à en avoir marre de leurs rires pourris à eux deux, leur ordonna de le laisser tranquille et constata alors que le seul boulet qui s’en allait pas était la brune derrière. Elle se demanda d’où il sortait d’ailleurs… Avait jamais vu le fils du Président avant.  
« Et tu es? »  
« M’appelle Tina Cinder, monsieur. Des Turks. »  
« Et tu es là pour? »  
« J’suis votre garde du corps monsieur. »  
L’homme, plus jeune qu’elle quasiment, explosa de rire. Mais ça n’avait rien de joyeux. « Je comprends mieux pourquoi l’entreprise de mon père se casse la figure! Comment faire peur avec des élites pareils? »  
« T’as vu ta gueule à toi de blondinet sorti des jupons de maman? Tu vas me dire que toi, tu fais peur? » répliqua automatiquement Tina, heureusement que se trouvait là Reeve alias Cait Sith, qui était jusque là en train de tenter d’ignorer le chat et sa manie de se faufiler n’importe où donc, en l’occurrence, en train de se promener entre les jambes de la Turk qui par ignorance totale n’y prêtait guère attention… Celui-ci, entendant juste le début de la phrase, eut le réflexe de lui bondir dans les bras et surtout au visage en cognant la mâchoire, ce à quoi elle répliqua un « mais! » et le Président se tournant. Il jeta un coup d’œil complètement ahuri à la peluche.  
« … Tuesti? Qu’est-ce que vous faites ici? »  
« Une enquête particulière à mener. En tant que Turk elle a l‘ordre de m‘y assister. »  
Tiens, ça c’était nouveau… Oh, bon sang, elle entendrait parler du pays dans pas longtemps! Rufus soupira, et fit les cent pas en râlant que décidément la Shinra n’était entourée que par des handicapés mentaux… Tina rétorqua aussi qu’elle l’emmerdait profondément, heureusement que Cait lui écrasa le pied. Rufus claqua sèchement:  
« Je ne nécessite pas dix personnes autour de moi. Filez. »

« Mais quel sale gosse! » protesta Tina furieuse, Cait Sith sur l’épaule. Elle rajouta du tac au tac: « Il se la pète, mais il a pas de poils au menton! On dirait un ado pré pubère! »  
« Mais chuteuh! » répliqua Cait en lui tirant l’oreille, alors que la jeune femme sortait et s’avançait sur le pont, marchant sur la pointe des pieds. Le chat jeta un regard en arrière et frémit, apercevant quelques personnes de dos, et se jeta à l’intérieur du costume de Tina pour se réfugier dedans, un comportement bizarre de la part de cet homme…? « Il va te faire exécuter si il t’entend! »  
« D’abord, je le crotte. Ensuite, c’est quoi cette histoire d’enquête? Et pourquoi tu te cache? »  
« … Les types d’Avalanche. Ils sont là. »  
Tina ferma les yeux un instant histoire d’envoyer la transmission aux autres Turks via Tiamat… Mais Cait la stoppa. « C’est eux, mon enquête… Faut pas qu’ils me voient, Cait va se joindre à eux avec le module de combat qui l’attend au Gold Saucer. »

« Qu’est-ce qu’on s’en fout qu’Avalanche soit sur le bateau! »  
Effectivement, les Turks avaient autre chose en tête: Séphiroth qui venait de débarquer. Mais pile poil de derrière un container. Tiamat, dragonne chargée du peu de sens du devoir que possédait Tina, puisque chargée alors que Reeve venait de lui ordonner de rester à la base, venait de transmettre l’information selon laquelle Avalanche se trouvait planqué parmi les marins… Et honnêtement, rien à faire.  
« Il est gentil, mais on a un problème autrement plus gros à régler… Je lui dis de faire sonner l’alerte? » questionna Tiamat, se rangeant aux côtés de Tseng et Elena, les deux tireurs à distance et la bestiole moitié magique chargée de matérias fraîchement payées par la Shinra. Tseng acquiesça, fixant du regard leur ennemi… Qui les avait vus, mais ne semblait pas intéressé par les Turks, que pourtant il sentait venir de sa droite et de sa gauche, Rude et Reno se préparant à attaquer par surprise. Tiamat semblait plutôt focaliser l’attention de l’homme… Qui souriait maléfique ment, ses yeux verts intense de mako et pupilles de chat fixées sur le dragon métallique.  
Il commença à s’avancer… Elena, par réflexe, se plaça devant Tiamat, chose que trouva très courageuse cette dernière et apprécia dûment. Tseng grimaça. Ca ne servait à rien de lui lancer un « vous êtes en état d’arrestation… » avec ce qui s’était passé. Ils savaient tous la vérité sur lui et sa pseudo relation à Jenova, soi disant sa mère… En réalité, créature dont on avait implanté les cellules dans l’embryon de Séphiroth, la méprenant pour une Cetra, pensant qu’il les ménerait à la Terre Promise. Mais c’était une erreur, et les deux autres personnes à qui le même traitement avait été fait, étaient devenus fous à lier et avaient du être abattus. Rien ne servait de discuter et puis, de toute façon, Séphiroth avait assassiné le Président.  
« Alors, tu ne t’es toujours pas décidée, petite sang-diluée…? »  
Une espèce de frisson véritablement épouvantable parcourut les Turks au grand complet, en même temps que provoquer chez Tiamat une colère froide.  
« A cause de toi mon petit frère a été détruit par sa propre mère… » gronda Tiamat, la rage de Tina soudaine, se canalisant en sa gorge en ondes de haine. « … Et en plus de ça, nous les Turks, on a le devoir de t’arrêter. »  
Tseng et Elena, avec un accord donné pendant que Tiamat grondait son speech, l’amplifiant au fur et à mesure en ondes brouillantes, se mirent à tirer sur la cible. Tiamat, dont la première partie du plan avait été effectuée, soit détourner et déstabiliser l’opposant par des ondes provoquant des acouphènes, passa en phase deux et déploya les ailes ainsi que la gorge, amplifia les ondes et vola vers lui en guise de bélier en attaque frontale alors que Reno et Rude qui étaient restés cachés profitaient de ce que les balles avaient atteint leur cible et l’avaient selon toute vraisemblance touchée pour passer à l’assaut sur une cible normalement affaiblie. Séphiroth était plus qu’un homme, tout le monde le savait…  
Une fois que Tiamat fut tout près, et commençait à se battre avec ses griffes et ses crocs, les yeux verts s’imprimèrent dans l’esprit de Tina qui vacilla et s’effondra sur le pont alors qu’elle venait de donner l’alerte.  
Dans son esprit, un dialogue… mauvais. Des millions de voix corrompues lui parlant. Toutes féminines… Bizarre, Séphiroth était un homme aux dernières nouvelles, et celle qui lui parlait le plus fort était assurément… celle d’une femme.  
« A quoi ça sert de se battre pour des gens qui ne te rendent rien… »  
« J’ai pas besoin qu’on me rende quoi que ce soit, c’est pour monsieur Tseng et monsieur Reeve… Ca leur rend service… »  
« Mais eux, ils n’ont guère cure de toi… vois la vérité… Tseng n’a d’yeux que pour son travail, Aeris et cette blondasse… Quand à Reeve, il te hait parce que tu as aidé à détruire la ville qu’il aime… »  
« Je m’en fous qu’ils m’aiment ou pas! Ca leur rend service, et leurs objectifs ils les atteindront plus vite si je les aide… »  
« A quoi ça te sert, ils ne te le rendront jamais… Viens plutôt chercher le pouvoir ultime, celui de rendre la vie à ta mère… Tu sais qu’ils l’ont tuée parce qu’elle risquait de parler de toi, viens prendre le pouvoir de la venger! »  
« Va te faire foutre. Tseng et Reeve ont été infiniment plus présents pour moi qu’elle, je suis pas comme toi, moi, je mords pas la main qui me nourrit! »  
Elle eut un flash de la vision de Tiamat… Elle était saine et sauve, mais évanouie au sol. Tseng, seul survivant conscient de l’attaque de Séphiroth soudaine que personne n’avait vu venir, était en train de vérifier l’état de santé de ses Turks, alors que Séphiroth avançait vers une seconde cale… Il demandait celle de tout le monde. Il était… un bon chef. A s’inquiéter de ses hommes d’abord. Elle l’avait protégée.  
Quant à Cait, il était en train de s’exciter à tenter de ranimer Tina, sur le pont, et pour cause, Avalanche était descendue s’occuper de Séphiroth en entendant l’alarme que le chat était parti déclencher. Au travers de Cait qui insistait pour savoir comment allaient le reste des Turks, si ils étaient pas trop blessés, et alarmait les services de soins, elle sentait… l’affection de Reeve. Et c’était plus gratifiant que n’importe quoi d’autre. Séphiroth rompit le contact avec un grand rire.  
« C‘est sûr… puisque tu n‘est rien qu‘un chiot. Un louveteau irait retrouver sa meute au temple des anciens… mais tu n‘es qu‘une bâtarde. »

… Malgré toutes ces choses ignobles… qu’elle pensait, certes, se rendre compte que les Turks étaient vraiment ses compagnons, et qu’elle faisait pas partie d’eux pour rien, lui fit grandement plaisir. Même si honnêtement, elle avait du mal à comprendre la raison pour laquelle Rude, qui la portait sur son dos, était torse nu, et que les autres Turks qui marchaient à côté d’elle sur une plage bondée étaient tous en pantalon seulement ou en chemise pour Elena…  
… Elle crevait de chaud d’ailleurs… Et avait un goût d’avoir trop dormi dans la bouche. Cait dormait à l’intérieur de Tiamat qui voletait paisiblement à côté des Turks, elle n’avait pas l’air trop endommagée.  
Donc, ils avaient fini le voyage…   
« Chef, je crois que Miss K.O s’est réveillée. » « Pourquoi? » « Elle a fini de baver. Ou alors elle s’est déshydratée. »  
« Déshydratée comme tes cheveux avant de tomber, quoi, connard. »   
« Bienvenue dans le monde des conscients. Tu peux marcher toute seule maintenant, c’est pas génial? » s’exclama Reno avec une pointe d’ironie tellement grande que l’on aurait dit un pieu. Tina se laissa glisser du dos de Rude, s’étira, faisant face au reste des Turks se tournant avec amusement vers elle, y compris la blonde. Bon, allez, ils étaient une équipe… et temporairement elle va aller bien, on va dire? Donc l’espace d’un instant, elle les considéra en toute quiétude.  
Et se déshabilla tranquille en trente secondes pour se retrouver en sous-vêtements au beau milieu de Costa Del Sol. Ce qui choquait pas tellement la population puisqu’elle était pas tellement du genre à porter de la lingerie sexy et que ça pouvait passer pour un maillot de bain…   
Rude se racla la gorge et s’avança devant pour continuer la route des Turks vers leur véhicule fort heureusement climatisé… je l’espère pour eux. Reno, allez savoir pourquoi, décida qu’il serait de bon ton de commenter l’étiquette qui dépassait, en ricanant, Elena lui jeta un regard surpris et…  
Fit pareil.

Tseng crut qu’il allait s’enflammer. Allez expliquer rationnellement les conneries qui peuvent passer dans la tête des femmes. En gros, c’est-ce qu’il se dit… Reno ouvrit de grands yeux, et se mangea une taloche sur le haut du crâne de la part du patron façon Gibbs. Il attendit encore des explications, mais Tina considéra étonnée Tseng, puis sourit à Elena de bonne humeur.  
« Je sais pas toi, mais moi je suis toute collante, vivement une bonne trempette! Hé, patron, on peut aller se baigner? »  
« On est… en service… » tenta-t-il de protester, mais Elena le fit plus officiellement, réalisa seulement maintenant qu’elle était dans une situation embarrassante et attrapa rapidement son costume pour le mettre devant elle en couverture… « Nous n’avons pas le temps pour ça! »  
Tina râla… « Non mais attend je sens la sueur là, j’vais puer le Xylomide! Vous savez très bien que je vais vous faire vomir si on continue comme ça! »  
Tseng commença à verdir, lentement mais sûrement. Elena s’imagina les pires choses avec collant et puant et rosit, et Reno explosa de rire joyeusement. « Allez, on va bien pouvoir tenir quelques heures! On a juste besoin d’aller au Gold Saucer, là-bas vous pourrez tranquillement vous laver toutes les deux dans un bain bien chaud bulleux et savonné… Hein patron? »  
Un peu facile d’abuser du patron qui, à force de voir ses employées en sous-vêtements et avait commencé une comparaison très ennuyeuse, et se disait qu’il aurait aimé pouvoir voir Aeris dans cette tenue, saignait du nez abondamment.   
Non, en fait c’était pas une hallucination, il y avait vraiment Aeris et Tifa, la fille d’Avalanche qui mettait des branlées à Rude et pour qui ce dernier avait un faible, là-bas, dans l’eau, en maillots de bain. Et c’était pas fini puisque plus loin il y avait Cloud et toute la clique d’Avalanche en train d’insulter ce vieux fou d’Hojo en caleçon sur une chaise entouré de femmes bronzées et de cocktails fruités. Tina et Elena n’en avaient encore rien vu, et là, ils mettaient en l’air la réputation des Turks s’ils intervenaient.  
Merde. Et en plus il était en train de s’imaginer les trois femmes en train de se laver mutuellement. Super le professionnalisme. Tant pis pour l’odeur, c’est pas comme si la transpiration de Tina ayant passé trois heures à se concentrer pour faire plusieurs tâches elle-même et ses inspirés était quelque chose d’insurmontable par le passé…   
« Ok. On va au Gold Saucer. De toute façon, si Séphiroth se rend au Temple des Anciens comme il le prétend, il va être obligé de passer par là. »  
« … Je veux aller voir une course de chocobos! »

Le Gold Saucer.  
Un parc d’attraction situé haut dans le ciel, se concentrant autour d’une immense sphère, placé au bout d’un long et large pilier prenant sa source dans le désert… Richissime lieu.   
Surtout, un endroit d’amusement pour toute la famille… et un repaire que Reeve avait adoré, gosse, avec ses parents. Ce qui se voyait puisqu’il y avait, allez savoir pourquoi, j’ai pas envie de me creuser la tête, une chambre achetée dans l’hôtel du Gold Saucer, destinée à la Shinra, où patientaient des choses assez… curieuses, pour qui n’a jamais travaillé avec Cait Sith.  
Tseng tentait de se focaliser sur ce curieux spécimen qu’est le chat inspiré, tout juste sorti de Tiamat qui avait passé son temps à discuter des futurs plans de Séphiroth, Cait Sith se servant d’un module de transport trouvé dans cette chambre… Une grosse peluche blanche costaud et rapide, un Mog. C’est pas beau quand c’est gros…  
Et surtout, ça distrait bien quand vos agents hommes sont en train d’essayer d’espionner à l’intérieur d’une salle de bain d’où résonnent des bruits d’éclaboussements.  
N’allez pas vous imaginer n’importe quoi, elles se relayaient… et Elena déprimait sur l’incroyable naïveté de Tina qui ne réalisait pas pourquoi Reno et Rude étaient en train de s’éborgner presque en tentant de regarder par le trou de la serrure.   
« … Vous fabriquez quoi les gars? » finit-elle par demander en se séchant pendant qu’Elena prenait sa place, s’avançant vers la porte. Tseng perçut un gros « glarg » sonore venant de ses deux hommes… Qui ne perdirent pas leur reste pour se barrer, d’ailleurs. On ne sait pas pourquoi, mais ils décidèrent qu’après avoir vu Tiamat se tourner vers eux furieuse et ouvrir la gueule, sa gorge devenant bleue, valait peut-être mieux escorter Cait Sith jusqu’à l’endroit où il devait attendre Avalanche et les rejoindre en se faisant passer pour un allié?

Et en effet… ce n’était pas rien. Reeve était resté à Kalm, et bien loin de la folie qui régnait dans le cœur de son apprentie, lui, était assis à une table, accompagné d’Elmyra… qui se rendait bien compte que, depuis un certain moment, il n’était absolument plus présent. Concentré dans le lien avec Cait Sith, à travers une peluche et une créature de vie, il observait beaucoup plus sérieusement, maintenant laissé seul dans le hall d’entrée du Gold Saucer… Avalanche devait venir par ici…  
Et c’était de toute évidence une mission capitale pour lui. Infiltrer Avalanche… Si une jeune fille aussi pure qu’Aéris les avait rejoint, leurs objectifs initiaux devaient avoir bien changé, depuis le temps où Veld les combattait… de toute façon, même à cette époque la dualité s’était montrée, puisque la fille même de Veld était avec eux, et que deux camps s’opposaient, encore un scientifique mégalomane du côté des tarés prêt à sacrifier des vies pour d’obscurs projets…  
Mais Avalanche avait subsisté, jusqu’à ce que le leader devienne le père adoptif de cette petite fille qui regardait par la fenêtre avec espoir et mélancolie. Oui, Reeve aurait du profiter de son infiltration pour les détruire de l’intérieur. Il ne comprenait simplement pas… pourquoi faisaient-ils ça? Par pure folie ou par dévotion à leur projet… Mais si tel était le cas, comment les pardonner d’avoir oublié les victimes des deux réacteurs qu’ils avaient fait exploser? Pourquoi tout simplement les auraient-ils oubliés si réellement leur buts…  
Trop de questions, mais un ennemi commun. Ils en avaient après Séphiroth et avaient avec eux une personne de la même espèce que ce dernier, du moins le croyaient-ils, peut-être qu’elle pouvait les guider sur ses pas et les aider à le vaincre… auquel cas, Reeve donnerait les informations aux Turks. Pour qu’ils aillent eux-mêmes le tuer.  
Des buts bons… il n’arrêtait pas de se le marteler. Si il faisait ça, utiliser ces deux femmes en otage et s’infiltrer dans Avalanche, c’était pour Midgar, pour les citoyens du monde. Marlene crut voir, dans cette silhouette d’homme, les coudes posés sur une table autour d’une tasse de thé, les doigts enfoncés dans ses cheveux et les yeux rivés au sol, dos un peu courbé, une invitation à sa personne de le resservir, geste qui ne lui échappa pas malgré sa dérive et le fit sortir un peu pour revenir dans la réalité.  
« Et toi aussi… Pourquoi est-ce que tu es si gentille, alors que je vous tiens en otage? »  
« La marchande de fleurs disait qu’il y avait du bon en chaque personne, et je la crois! » … Bon sang. Impossible de ne pas se sentir coupable en voyant la petite troupe débarquer, impossible de les rater, un type avec une coiffure de chocobo, une ninja adolescente surexcitée, deux splendides femmes brune et châtaine, l’une respirant l’honnêteté et la bonté, l’autre une franche et sincère confiance, et un loup aux allures de léopard roux. Barret n’était pas avec eux, mais il connaissait ses dossiers et antécédents… Corel Nord, le village à partir duquel les gens normaux prenaient la navette pour se rendre au Gold Saucer, était sa ville natale, comme celle de Marlene. Et le moins qu’on puisse dire est que le pauvre homme avait souffert des actions inhumaines de la Shinra là-bas… Là encore, difficile de les blâmer de les haïr.  
Cependant… Pour une raison inconnue, Reeves se détendit. Reno et Rude venaient de partir, s’étant convenus de rencontrer Cait Sith le soir même si informations il pouvait leur donner, et son chat se débrouillant assez bien pour faire connaissance par lui-même, il relâcha sa concentration. Bon…   
Il pouvait bien faire deux trois petites choses pour elles et pour Kalm, en attendant? Cait Sith venait de repartir dans un de ses trips de divination pour intéresser la troupe, une méthode plutôt originale, surtout venant de la part d’un robot… Toutefois, par un mystère encore insolvable, ce chat tombait souvent juste quand il prédisait des choses, à croire qu’il avait des dons. Ce qui n’était pas le cas, Reeve n’en possédant aucun… 

Passons à des choses plus… étranges, comme celles de Cait Sith par exemple, et ses prédictions à deux francs qu’écouta Reno franchement mort de rire, et Rude perturbé, essayant de comprendre si il y avait vraiment un homme là derrière. Enfin, comme le personnel commençait à les regarder bizarrement, les deux Turks retournèrent à la suite pourrie louée par Tseng pour les Turks…  
Où un spectacle de toute étrangeté les attendait.

Le chef des Turks était en l’occurrence… perturbé. Normal. Sur le canapé où il s’était initialement assis pour attendre ses deux sous fifres et savoir comment s’était passé la rencontre, il n’y avait pas qu’un seul zigoto, mais trois. Deux femmes, une blonde, une brune, de chaque côté, la blonde se tenait visiblement droit à l’origine mais s’était endormie et sa tête était venue se poser d’elle-même sur l’épaule gauche de l’homme et… la brune, à droite, ne s’était pas embarrassée de tant de fioritures et lui avait volé un bras qu’elle tenait fermement entre les siens, s’étant lovée contre et idem, la tête sur l’épaule. Les deux en robe de nuit du Gold Saucer, c’est-à-dire, aux couleurs du chocobo roi des lieux, un génie qui gagnait toutes les courses, Teioh, donc des robes douces comme des plumes, noires de soie, et on ne peut plus élégantes.  
Et un paumé en costard au milieu, essayant de conserver une expression neutre. Et c’était pas facile. Du tout.  
« … Vous m’expliquerez un jour, patron? »  
Tseng leva des yeux froids vers le rouquin enflammé qui venait de lui poser cette question stupide, soit Reno, Rude étant plus réservé quant à lui et se demandait par quel concours de circonstances le type, là, avait deux femmes au bras.  
« … C’est prévu. »


	8. Errance au milieu des ténèbres

Tina entendait depuis quelques minutes cette sourde voix l’appeler au loin. Mais d’où venait-elle, et quelles oreilles l’entendaient… Voilà qui était plus difficile à résoudre que ce qu’il n’y paraissait.  
M’enfin, il y avait plusieurs autres choses plus importantes à l’heure actuelle. Comme, ce que fabriquait une jeune femme comme elle dans les grandes plaines du continent, absolument seule. Elle ne se préoccupait pas de marcher à l’ombre ou de se cacher pour ne pas être attaquée par les monstres, à l’inverse, elle dévalait les zones à découvert à une allure franche, jurant et pestant de tout son cœur qu’ils n’étaient vraiment tous qu’une bande de lâcheurs.

La vérité était que, la nuit dernière peu après son réveil en plein milieu, les Turks avaient du se rendre en urgence à l’endroit où Cait Sith se trouvait, pour qu’il leur remette une clé des anciens (un genre d’objet bizarre dont Tina se foutait éperdument) nécessaire pour tendre une embuscade à Séphiroth. De toute façon elle en avait rien à cirer, le problème était qu’elle était déjà pas sensée être là.  
Petit rappel, pour vous et pour moi-même:  
Déjà, elle était supposée rester surveiller Marlène et Elmyra, mais elle a fugué en même temps que Tiamat qui elle, avait le devoir d’aller aider les Turks. Comme elle avait rien à fichtre là, on l’a assignée à la protection de Rufus. Mais lui il en voulait pas et en plus elle était partie pour se faire virer à vitesse grand V, donc Reeve avait inventé une histoire en quatrième histoire selon laquelle elle devait l’assister à l’espionnage d’Avalanche. Sauf que son pion était dans l’équipe, et qu’elle aurait donc du surveiller de loin.  
Cependant, tout ce plan bancal trouva sa révélation très rapidement vers deux heures du matin. Cait Sith avait volé l’objet, donc l’avait remis aux Turks - sa mission initiale - et Tina se retrouvait donc avec la charge de surveiller Avalanche. Problème, ceux-ci ont vu la scène et Cait Sith a du faire du chantage avec les voix de Marlene et de la mère d’Aéris pour qu’il soit autorisé à rester dans leur équipe. Tifa ayant traité Reeve de lâche, ça n’a pas plu à Tina qui a sauté de l’hélicoptère pour aller leur taper sur la tronche.  
Problème, ça n’a pas plu à Tseng qui l’a pourrie pour ça, Cait Sith ayant fait de même, elle s’est mise en rogne toute seule et a balancé son fameux « je démissionne » une seconde fois, avant d’aller s’exiler dans une course de chocobo à parier tout son salaire. Tiamat, elle, étant le restant de conscience professionnelle de Tina, est restée avec les Turks, Cait est parti avec Avalanche puisque pour une raison qu’elle ne chercha pas à comprendre on leur a collé un massacre sur le dos et pouf dans la prison du désert.  
Un peu plus tard, elle avait téléphoné à Rufus Shinra qui l’avait envoyée promener, n’ayant pas besoin de gardes du corps et n’aimant pas être appelé à trois heures du matin.

Quoi, il dit qu’il voit pas le rapport. Moi non plus, et y en a marre que des personnages soient obligés de faire des plans foireux pour une gamine, au moins comme ça il n’y a qu’elle à agir n’importe comment. Heh.

Tina était donc seule, de son plein gré, au beau milieu de la cambrousse. Elle suivait de très loin l’avancée d’Avalanche, mais surtout marchait au gré de sa rage, guidée seulement par la colère contre ses soi-disant amis, ne pensant pas une seconde que ça pourrait être de sa faute. Les monstres l’entouraient, cachés dans les plaines ou même pas… Seule la présence de plusieurs peluches vertes de pampa que Tina avait gagné aux courses de chocobos, inspirés par son désir de revanche, paradant à côté d’elle, les dissuadaient de s’approcher.  
Les Pampas étant de petits cactus pouvant vous infliger des blessures entraînant la mort à coups de 10 000 épines envoyées dans le corps, on comprend leur hésitation… mais 10 000 coups de peluche, ça fait stupide. Les monstres étant encore plus stupides qu’elle, elle réussissait par miracle, vraiment, à s’en sortir.

Et pendant ce temps-là, ces cons de Turks rencontraient quelques problèmes sentimentaux à discuter de leurs sentiments respectifs, se faisant sauter dessus par les membres d’Avalanches alors de passage. Pour tout dire, Reno était en train de taquiner Rude sur son incapacité totale à combattre Tifa, Elena de les traiter tous deux d’idiots infimes comparés à Tseng qui, finissant sa ronde avec Tiamat, les entendit.  
Pas franchement engageant pour que Tina puisse croire qu’ils la regrettaient. 

Tina continuait à avancer sans but, aucun. Elle suivait, grosso modo, son instinct, cette voix qui gémissait à certains endroits de la terre.. Qu’était cette terre brûlée?  
Ces hurlements de loups blessés qu’elle percevait, déchirants? Ca lui vrillait les tympans, bon sang… Elle approchait d’un endroit où la terre n’était plus verte, mais dépourvue de vie, un grand désert et de sombres crevasses de roches rouges.  
Et surtout… Des pattes de peluches géantes ainsi que de nombreuses traces de pieds étaient au sol. Elle aurait reconnu ces traces entre mille. Avalanche était passée par ici… Et Cait Sith aussi. Vu la fraîcheur, ils y étaient encore.  
Les cris provenaient peut-être de là-bas… Intriguée, et n’ayant rien à perdre, elle s’avança et se faufila dans les roches, pour découvrir juchée du haut de ses crevasses un village nichée au cœur de la pierre. En son centre, il y avait une clairière où brûlait un feu de bois… Et les membres d’Avalanche s’y trouvaient, tous.  
Mis à part le chien rouge, le blond et la peluche vivante. Dommage, c’était eux qu’elle voulait voir. Les autres, à part les deux filles qu’elle aurait bien massacré pour leur avoir volé les amitiés de Rude et Tseng… Ils ne l’intéressaient pas. D’autant plus que les hurlements s’intensifiaient, semblant provenir de plus loin dans les roches…  
Elle continua à se faufiler, abandonnant petit à petit les vies des inspirés qui s’écroulèrent et lui rendirent leur force. Sa rage précédente lui revint tout d’un bloc et motiva ses mouvements à s’accélérer… Avec un peu de chance, elle pourrait entrer en contact avec Cait et demander à rentrer à la maison.

Mais la scène… qui l’attendait… était bien plus magique, et bien plus intéressante. Elle prouva aussi que Tina avait peu de sens commun.  
C’était l’extrêmité du canyon… Cosmo Canyon, c’est ça?  
Des troupes de soldats avaient péri ici, visiblement, à cause des armures laissées pêle-mêle au sol, en tafouillon et dans des postures anormales, tout cela grâce au fait d’un loup monstrueux criblé de flèches. Mais il s’était pétrifié encore en action, la gueule ensanglantée, et des armures aux pattes… Elle écouta d’une oreille distraite les explications d’une voix de vieillard qu’elle entendait parler tout seul.  
Ce Canyon avait été protégé il y a bien longtemps d’une attaque de pillards, par le père de Red 13, Nanaki communément et le chien rouge pour Tina.  
Il avait bravement combattu et repoussé tous les envahisseurs pour sauver le canyon… mais y avait laissé presque sa vie. Les flèches l’avaient pétrifié, mais apparemment, sa volonté l’avait gardé en vie. Très beau, très noble, et tout le tralala, apparemment le loup n’en savait rien et croyait qu’il les avait abandonné lui sa mère et son village, na na na , parce que Nanaki était son fils…  
Une tendre histoire dont elle n’avait rien à cirer.  
En revanche elle entendit Cait Sith proposer en bas de les laisser un peu tranquille tous les deux. Elle se pencha alors et vit Cait et Cloud partir dans une crevasse de la vallée où régnait le plus de cadavres, laissant le chien rouge et un vieillard bizarre qui flottait sans jambes dans les airs. C’était quoi encore ce truc, se dit-elle en se grattant la tempe…

Toutefois, une idée diabolique lui chatouilla l’esprit quand elle vit le vieillard s’en aller et laisser le chien seul avec la statue de pierre qui avait été autrefois un grand monstre puissant. Et si… Et si… Il était mort n’est-ce pas?  
Elle s’aplatit de tout son long sur son rocher… Et fixa ses pupilles intensément sur le monstre de pierre. Insuffler sa vie n’était pas possible, cette chose était vivante… Mais insuffler à l’armure de pierre autour d’elle? La manipuler et le faire bouger…  
Voilà une idée… splendide. Une créature d’une puissance phénoménale. A ses ordres. Reeve et Tseng seraient obligés de reconnaître qu’elle était puissante! Patte après patte… Elle insufflait sa volonté à chaque parcelle de pierre…  
Voilà… Encore un peu…  
Bientôt… Ce serait accompli…  
Mais tout s’effondra en un clin d’œil. Son emprise se lâcha. Et un cri de fureur féminin retentit de la clairière. Ainsi, aussi, que d’un hurlement de son nom par une peluche… Tina baissa les yeux de son objectif pour apercevoir cette traînée d’Aéris et Cait Sith l’appeler…. Mais il manquait quelqu’un non, à part le chien rouge?

Cette personne se manifesta en lui fichant un coup de pied dans le derrière, la faisant dégringoler du canyon et s’étaler en bas, face à la fille qu’elle aimait pas et à qui elle fit savoir ce que sa vue lui inspirait… Soit un déchaînement de jurons tous plus originaux les uns que les autres. Mais…  
« Désolé…. Il s’agit de mon ancienne apprentie. » finit par expliquer Cait, s’affalant dans sa peluche. « Tina, qu’est-ce qui te prends? La Shinra te l’a ordonné? »  
Elle se releva en entendant parler Reeve, et préféra rester couchée en voyant Cloud arriver derrière elle, la lune brillant sur sa gigantesque épée. Oups.  
« Nan… Mais, enfin, c’était un grand gars costaud lui? Un genre de superpuissant? On en aurait besoin pour aller tatanner le moche grisailleux, là… Alors je vois pas le problème qu’il y a à ce que je le manipule un peu pour qu’il soit à nos côtés. Enfin, du votre si vous voulez, on a le même but. »  
L’explication la plus basique qui soit des réels désirs de Tina. Et une horreur sans nom dans les expressions d’Aéris et Nanaki, Cloud restant de marbre, et Cait secouant juste la tête, déprimé.  
« Quoi? »  
« Mais - mais c’est affreux! Vous vous rendez compte que vous manipulez les cadavres?! La rivière de la vie ne… » intervint Aéris, mais sa voix ainsi que ses idées agacèrent très vite la plus jeune folle.  
« Et alors? C’est la guerre poulette! En plus, voir tous les gens qu’on a tué se relever pour nous mettre en pièce, j’suis sûre que ça déstabiliserait Sephiroth. C’est une bonne idée, non? »  
« Non! Nous sommes fait pour inspirer la vie… pas pour manipuler la mort! » protesta Cait.  
« Je ne vois pas le problème. » répliqua-t-elle sèchement, voyant alors ce qui était l’expression de la souffrance et de la colère chez Aéris, qu’elle interpréta que comme une grimace ridicule. « Ben alors, t’es constipée? »  
« Tina - » Le timbre de voix de Cait venait de changer très clairement, beaucoup plus mâle et surtout autoritaire. La peluche venait de sauter à côté de l’oreille de la jeune femme qui se relevait « Tu est officiellement licenciée. Tu ne peux pas faire de pareilles choses pour la Shinra… pas de ton plein gré. Je ne peux pas te laisser continuer comme ça, va vivre de ton côté et découvrir ce qui… »

Le cœur de Tina cessa de battre quelques secondes, elle n’entendit pas la fin. Elle se leva comme un zombie du trou où elle était… Sans se rendre compte qu’Aéris venait câliner Cait, très touché et affligé, ni que Cloud et Nanaki s’affairaient à remettre en place Seto pour que celui-ci ne se brise pas en tombant au sol, ayant bougé à cause du pouvoir de Tina.  
L’ancienne Turks s’extirpa du canyon en grimpant sur les parois le plus vite possible. Cait commença à paniquer et au même instant quelqu’un se demandait si c’était vraiment une bonne idée… Tiamat laissait en plan les Turks.  
Tseng ne comprenait pas. Tiamat ne put partir bien loin cependant et les suivit… 

Mais Tina, elle, recommença à errer, quasiment sans vie, n’entendant qu’un appel au loin. Elle voulait plus de considération… qu’on la reconnaisse à sa juste valeur? Elle n’avait qu’à venir là-bas… Au Temple des Anciens.  
Leur logique de protection était stupide. A quoi bon respecter si on ne peut pas protéger… A quoi bon protéger s’ils ne savent pas respecter? Elle y réfléchissait encore, ne sachant que faire.


	9. Un sacrifice de soi égoïste

Elle avait beau réfléchir, et penser, elle nc omprenait pas. Ni la raison pour laquelle ils refusaient tous qu’elle utilise son pouvoir sur de puissants héros incapables sans elle de combattre, ni celle pour laquelle Reeve avait eu l’air si déçu et se lançait à corps perdu dans une bataille aux côtés d’un groupe de renégats, dont au fond la finalité était la même que celle des Turks. Elle ne savait pas non plus ce qu’elle voulait. Se venger de la Shinra qui l’avait élevée en soldat et l’avait rejetée au plus haut de ses capacités pour une sombre histoire de possession _ si elle pouvait attaquer Séphiroth en premier ou qu’ils l’aidaient pour changer, il n’aurait pas le temps de la manipuler. Elle voyait déjà tout le monde se moquer d’elle pour ça. Devait-elle se venger d’Avalanche qui lui volaient l’affection et l’attention de ses deux mentors… ou devait-elle continuer sa mission même virée, parce qu’elle rendrait service à Reeve et qu’il serait heureux? Les émotions devraient gagner sur les négatives… mais elle ne savait pas.

Elle passa plusieurs semaines seule, errant sans but, à chercher ça et là des histoires de guerriers à animer, et de qui prendre le corps, mais elle ne savait guère ce qu’elle en aurait fait, et préférait couper son téléphone et… bouder. Pendant des jours entiers, ne pas répondre à Reeve. Elle ne faisait guère que téléphoner parfois à Midgar et vérifier comment allait Ruvie, la mère Tuesti.. Ca allait, elle avait recueilli un enfant qui avait perdu ses parents dans l’explosion, et se remettait petit à petit de ses émotions. Bon… En voilà encore un qui volait l’attention, peut-être que Reeve finirait par comprendre ce que Tina ressentait.

Cependant, après des semaines à ne rien faire sauf écouter les infos et apprendre que Séphiroth avait été aperçu à Nibelheim et affronté Avalanche, apprendre que ceux-ci avaient gêné la Shinra à la Ville Fusée, et failli faire capoter la prise de pouvoir d’un énorme aéronef, elle entendit de nouveau une voix lui indiquant l’endroit où elle devait aller, ainsi que des nouveaux signaux, cette fois intéressants, de sa dragonne. Tiamat et la voix au loin l’emmenaient vers le même lieu et vers deux des voies qu‘elle devait explorer pour se retrouver: Tseng se dirigeait vers Séphiroth au Temple des Anciens. L’armée de Pampas, s’étant ajoutée de quelques Tomberrys volés dans une ville, marchait en protecteur à ses côtés.

Elle ne tarda pas à arriver en vue du Temple. Incroyable monument d’une antique civilisation, hasardeuse architecture… Aucune importance. Depuis quelques minutes elle ne recevait plus aucun signal de Tiamat, entrée à la suite de Tseng, et ça, ça la perturbait beaucoup plus que l’allure du Temple. Tiamat s’était battue, mais avait été très rapidement éliminée… Mais par qui? 

Après avoir couru de toute la force de ses jambes, Tina était parvenue à l’entrée… et un spectacle affreux l’y attendait, suffisant pour lui glacer le sang, mais pas assez pour l’empêcher de se moquer. Tiamat était tranchée en deux, totalement hors service, Tseng affalé au sol avec de nombreuses profondes plaies, aucun organe vital touché, mais néanmoins salement amoché. Séphiroth, là, debout, l’épée ensanglantée au clair, encore dégoulinante…fut ignoré complètement par Tina qui se précipita pour aller vérifier l’état de Tseng, ironiquement affolée, et ce mauvais usage était voulu.  
« Ben dis, t’es vraiment une chèvre, tu vois que j’aurai du rester avec vous, j’aurais pu te défendre, abruti… »  
Celui-ci était encore vivant et toussa du sang en plein sur Tina qui se penchait pour observer ses plaies et voir l’état des lieux. Elle lui fila une taloche en aggravant la situation, ne prêtant guère attention à l’expression paniquée de celui-ci.  
« Mais t’es dégueu »  
« Putain SAUVE-TOI! Tu ne fais pas le poids! » pesta-t-il en essayant de la pousser, mais elle haussa les épaules et jeta un œil en direction de Séphiroth qui regardait tout ça d’un sale œil.  
« Bah, c’est lui qui m’a appelée, alors j’pense pas qu’il va me faire de mal… Hein Sephy? »

« Misérable imitatrice des Anciens » Tina mima des lèvres un « blablabla » en entendant Séphiroth se la péter, il faisait moins le malin face à son instructeur dans le temps, à ce qu’on lui avait dit… « Tu as donc compris ton intérêt… »  
« Gneuh. Tu veux quoi. » râla-t-elle en s’apercevant qu’un truc brillait dans le costume de Tseng. Ah oui… Une matéria de super soin, c’est ça, se souvint-elle, ça remontait à longtemps. Bon, au moins, si Séphiroth le voyait pas, ça lui permettrait de s’en tirer. Rien à faire, elle l’aimait trop pour le laisser crever. De toute façon le soldat légendaire était parti dans un trip mégalomaniaque qui laissait à peu près Tina autant de marbre que l’architecture du plan ou les présupposés pouvoirs qui auraient du venir avec.  
« Nous allons purifier cette terre avec Mère! Lui rendre la planète! »  
« Et moi j’ai quoi à voir là-dedans? » demanda-t-elle en se calant contre le corps amoché de son ancien patron, histoire de le cacher. Le grand gaillard avec sa voix féminine se tourna vers elle comme un démon.  
« Toi… tu détient une partie de l’affinité des Anciens avec le flux de la vie. Mère veut que tu te joignes à elle, pour compléter la sienne. »  
« T’as vu la gueule qu’elle a ta mère? » rétorqua Tina du tac au tac en réponse surtout à la question de Tseng, voulant savoir si elle les avait trahi. « J’peux pas la blairer, j’préfère encore vous exploser de la pire des manières possibles et me faire haïr plutôt que tu rendes mes amis tristes, et t’es bien parti pour. »  
« Je ne crois pas, non. »  
Le lien de vie avec les peluches à l’extérieur s’étouffa, corrompu par un démon, Jenova… son esprit s’échappait, son propre sang et pouvoir drainés par cette abomination. Mais elle ne songea qu’à Reeve et Tseng à qui elle hurla qu’elle les aimait, dans son cœur, et qu’elle voulait tout faire pour que le monde auquel ils aspiraient se réalise. C’était un vœu si fort… Et dénué de toute raison, que le lien de corruption explosa. Séphiroth et elle n’avaient à priori pas l’air de bouger, donc Tseng ne pouvait pas savoir ce qui venait de se passer. Mais elle sut quand se protéger.  
En un éclair de seconde elle insuffla sa vie dans une colonne fêlée par l’affrontement précédent et la fragilisa. Séphiroth, froid, allait la tuer si elle faisait rien - et là elle ferait pas long feu. La colonne se brisa et roula rapidement en sa direction, écrasant la jeune femme - et évitant qu’elle ne se fasse transpercer par la Masamune de l’épéiste. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard amusé.  
« Tu ne nous intéresses pas; dans ce cas. Un pion bien plus intéressant arrive… Toi comme les autres finirez par rejoindre Mère. » Il fit volte-face et partit dans les allées du temple.

« … Tu est encore en vie? » questionna la voix affaiblie de Tseng, quand les pas ne se firent plus entendre.  
« Malheureusement ouais. Pourquoi, t’aurais voulu qu’il m’explose? »  
« Tu as fini, oui… Allez, appelle les secours au lieu de dire des âneries. » soupira Tseng en essayant de l’apercevoir sous les décombres.  
« J’me suis pas fait transpercer, mais je me suis auto-écrasée, j’suis pas plus en état de me déplacer que toi. » fit-elle remarquer.   
« Ne me dis pas que tu es incapable d’inspirer un téléphone. » Elle réalisa soudainement qu’il n’avait pas tort.   
« Aaah merde! T’as raison, que je suis conne! »  
« Je n’ai rien dit. Et oui, je sais que j’ai raison. »   
« Pff… » grogna Tina en se concentrant ensuite sur son propre téléphone. Mais elle n’eut que le temps d’inspirer le téléphone, car la lumière du dehors s’obscurcit à cause de l’entrée de plusieurs silhouettes, appartenant toutes à Avalanche. Elle pesta que c’était pas cool, ça, et qu’elle aimait pas les sauvages, cependant dans la foulée Aéris et Cait Sith dépassèrent le troupeau pour se précipiter vers eux.

Mais, pour notre plaisir, voici la vision de Tina des membres d’Avalanche.  
Selon elle, le troupeau se constituait d’une face de chocobo (Cloud) ;   
Terminator version -1 (Barret) nommé ainsi car le leader d’Avalanche avait une prothèse d’avant-bras lui permettant de fixer toutes sortes d’armes dessus ;   
Airbag-girl (Tifa) pour ses fringues à la Tomb Raider ;  
Gratteuse d’amitié neuneu et niaise (Aéris) nommée ainsi de façon totalement arbitraire puisque Tina était jalouse;  
Médor le chien (Nanaki), parce qu’un chien rouge reste un chien ;  
Record-man de jurons à la minute (Cid), un mec qu’elle connaissait pas du tout,   
Ninja-en-herbe (Youffie) une…. Ninja gamine, plus jeune qu’elle ;  
Vampire mort-vivant (Vincent), un genre de zombie classe qui déboulait de nulle part.  
Peluche câlin (Cait Sith); pas besoin de vous dire pourquoi.

La réplique fusa directement quand Tina s’aperçut qu’alors qu’elle se moquait ouvertement de la compagnie, Aéris était en train de discuter à voix basse avec Tseng et… d’activer sa matéria interne de soin? Ce truc était impossible à utiliser, il lui permettait juste de survivre à de grosses blessures… Non?!   
Tant pis qu’Aéris ait indiqué à l’équipe que Tseng était en quelque sorte un ami d’enfance et qu’elle se devait de l’aider, à leur grande compréhension, que Cait ait signalé à cette dernière et au reste de la troupe qu’il faisait rapatrier les deux blessés, et que son module de combat dégageait la colonne de Tina pendant que le chat vérifiait qu’elle n’était pas blessée…  
Juste, voir Tseng sourire qu’Aéris le soigne un peu et l’aide à se relever, malgré ce qu’il s’excuse et la prie de prendre soin à elle, rendit Tina complètement chèvre.  
« JE VAIS LA MASSACRER! » rugit-elle, avant de voir la totalité des membres d’Avalanche, pas encore partis, attendant leur amie, la foudroyant du regard. Oh, zut.  
« … Mais c’est qui cette putain de chieuse ?! Merde, elle est de la Shinra ?! » râla le plus vieux, Record-man de jurons. Tina lui rétorqua du tac au tac : « Ouais, j’suis une Turk, connard. Quoi, ça te dérange? »  
Sauf que, elle ne savait pas où elle avait mis les pieds. Barret, encore, il la connaissait un peu, il avait compris que y avait rien à espérer et restait calme comme par magie; quant à Nanaki il avait autre chose à faire, mais Tifa la regarda dégoûtée et murmura « Pauvre fille » de quoi rendre Tina folle; mais c’était pas tout, la ninja de pacotille balança un kunai à côté de sa tête en criant que la Shinra c’était que des voleurs (considérant qu’elle lui avait taxé une matéria dès son entrée, c’était elle la voleuse), Cid venait maintenant se mettre à râler sur la Shinra ; et le dernier, Vampire-boy, lui ficha une peur bleue en s’immobilisant d’un coup et prononçant d’une voix lugubre « Les Turks… Cela me rappelle bien des choses, pour lesquelles je ne me rachèterai jamais. »   
« Ouah super la troupe, j’m’attends vachement à ce que vous nous protégiez de Séphiroth. »  
« Quoi, il est à l’intérieur?! » s’exclama une bonne moitié des membres qui pourtant étaient déjà au courant, Aéris sourit à Tseng en lui indiquant que ça devrait aller maintenant et tous, sauf Cait qui pouvait se déplacer plus vite, partirent dans les couloirs du temple.

« Ouah… C’était qui ces mecs? Ils ont vraiment l’air de clowns! »  
« Un hélicoptère sera là d’ici peu, avec un nouveau Cait Sith à 100% de ses capacités… Utilisez le pour rentrer. »  
« T’as pas répondu. » Claqua sèchement Tina à l’attention de la peluche qui s’excitait. Le module de combat souleva la jeune femme l’obligeant à se taire, surtout que Tseng, dans un piteux état mais n’ayant plus sa vie en danger, acquiesça à la peluche. A la place elle couina que ça faisait mal, mais zéro résultats et fichue hors du Temple sans rechigner. Elle vit le module de transport s’en aller, dans une rage folle.  
« HOOOO ! JE TE PARLE! »  
« Par pitié, calme-toi… » pesta Tseng, arrivant lui aussi, apporté par Cait qui s’excusa d’avoir du travail et fila à l’intérieur du Temple. Tina, sur les marches, foudroya son ancien patron du regard. « Tu me dis qui sont ces deux guignols, là, juron-boy et vampire? Ou sinon… »  
« Sinon quoi? Reeve t’a licenciée pour une bonne raison - tu ne dois plus t’immiscer dans la recherche contre Séphiroth! Et si jamais il te manipulait, il pourrait t’utiliser pour contrôler les Armes… »  
« … » Elle ne lui demanda pas ce que c’était que les Armes. Tout ce qu’elle venait de comprendre, c’était qu’elle devait abandonner définitivement l’espoir d’être reconnu par les siens. Même si elle voulait leur faire plaisir au final… A quoi bon rester ici.   
D‘autant plus qu‘ils persistaient à croire que ce type était battable. Il avait accès à ces mêmes armes qu‘elle pouvait utiliser, en bien pire. Les armes conventionnelles ne le vaincraient pas… Tant pis. Elle le ferait.  
« J’ai compris… Je vais vous laisser tranquille, patron. »  
Mais sur ces mots, elle reprit le contact avec la centaine de peluches qui l’attendaient, cachés dans les fourrés. Ceux-ci surgirent et vinrent s’emparer du corps blessé de la Turk. Tseng comprit tout de suite, mais l’hélicoptère n’était pas encore là.  
« Tête de mule! Reste ici! »  
« J’peux pas. Vous me ferez jamais confiance, mais y a que moi qui vais pouvoir lutter avec ce type. » grimaça-t-elle en se faisant asseoir sur les peluches qui courraient au sol. Spectacle tout à fait stupide et déplorable.  
Elle eut à peine le temps d’entendre Tseng lui hurler qu’elle se prenait pour bien plus forte qu’elle ne l’était, mais n’y prêta pas attention. Quel âne elle peut faire, puisqu’en effet elle en était incapable. Pour tout dire une seule personne en ce monde était capable de vaincre Séphiroth.  
Et c’était pas elle.

En même temps, comment croire avec la scène qui se déroula sous les yeux de Cait Sith, que la personne destinée à le vaincre en était capable…?  
Le Temple des Anciens… Ils avaient bien fait de prendre Cait Sith. Il s’agissait en réalité d’un piège. Il renfermait la matéria noire, la magie capable de détruire le monde… Mais pour s’en emparer, il fallait déchiffrer les énigmes qui menaient au sceau contenant la matéria, et cela avait pour effet de faire rétrécir le temple, jusqu’à ce qu’il ne fasse plus que la taille d’une sphère tenant dans la main… La personne qui le ferait se tuerait, automatiquement.  
Mais Reeve se désigna. Pratiquement, c’était une solution fort utile… Mais il se sentait en dette par rapport à Avalanche. Il les avait obligé à prendre Cait Sith avec eux par le chantage… Alors s’il pouvait se rendre utile…  
D’où la présence du Cait Sith n°2, qui les attendait au dehors. Tseng avait récupéré l’hélicoptère pour se conduire lui-même dans un lieu sûr où on pourrait le soigner. Tina… C’était secondaire. Ils avaient plus important à faire: protéger le monde. Car Séphiroth aussi était sorti… Et lui aussi pouvait manipuler quelqu’un.  
Cloud.  
Qui avait récupéré la matéria noire, destructrice du monde, pour la tenir hors de portée de Séphiroth. Il s’immobilisa, manipulé. Il lui donna la matéria et… tenta de tuer Aéris. Cait Sith se figea sur place. Reeve venait d’être pris de vertiges, qui ne disparurent pas, même quand Cloud s’extirpa de son état de transe, Séphiroth parti. Manipuler… Pourquoi Séphiroth pouvait-il faire ça à tous? Cloud et Tina? Avait-il un stade plus avancé que le leur… Mais avec la gamine en cavale… Qu’est-ce qui pouvait se passer.  
Puis il eut l’idée d’enquêter. Sur les deux hommes, savoir si ils avaient un lien. Et se renseigner aussi sur l'état de santé de Tseng, hors service pour au moins deux ans, vu les blessures prises et surtout ce que ce vicieux avait fait à ses membres.

Tina s’exila, seule. A se soigner rudimentaire ment avec des médicaments volés dans les villages aux alentours. Punaise, vivement que ce type soit mort, comme ça elle pourrait rentrer auprès des autres. La chaleur d’un câlin volé lui manquait sérieusement…


	10. Une décision folle

Après avoir vécu en ermite pendant plusieurs mois, voire plusieurs semaines, Tina pensait être redevenue à peu près saine d'esprit. Son schéma mental était très simple : elle devait tuer Séphiroth, de la manière la plus rapide qui soit, résoudre les problèmes de la Shinra ou plutôt les problèmes de Reeve, comme ça elle pourrait rentrer à Midgar. Son pouvoir était la clé de tout cela.  
Elle savait que des créatures très puissantes, réveillées à cause de l'utilisation de Séphiroth de la Matéria Noire, marchaient sur terre. La Shinra s'opposait à elles, avec plus ou moins d'efficacité... en effet, ces créatures s'en prenaient aussi à la Shinra qui, comme Séphiroth, menaçait l'équilibre de la terre en absorbant son fluide vital. De plus, avec une manipulation du grand crétin avec son complexe de supériorité comme le qualifiait Tina, elles confondaient Séphiroth avec la planète ou une histoire du genre. Comme quoi, ils avaient fait tout un foin à Tina parce qu'ils craignaient qu'elle ne puisse manipuler ces léviathans, pour rien, puisqu'il était très bien capable de le faire toute seule. Elle le savait, parce que Tiamat, ou plutôt les morceaux de Tiamat qu'elle avait recollés tant que bien que mal, l'avait rejoint au bout d'un moment, et que Tiamat avait pu converser avec des monstres des plaines. Ceux-ci étaient, curieusement, bien plus au courant des choses que les humains eux-mêmes...

D'ailleurs c'était étrange que les TURKS n'aient toujours pas réussi à coucher ces « Armes ». Etrange tout court, dans les informations que Tina récupérait parfois, sauvageonne, en volant des journaux dans les villages où son errance la conduisait à s'introduire pour emprunter de la nourriture, de quoi se soigner, et d'autres objets parfois, elle n'entendait plus parler de qui que ce soit de connu au bataillon.  
C'était bizarre.  
Tina s'était exilée en haut d'une falaise, où, les jambes pendant dans le vide, une peluche de Pampa dans les bras, elle contemplait le paysage, rêvant de s'y trouver là avec Reeve. La solitude lui pesait beaucoup... Vivement, encore une fois, que tout soit fini. Tiamat, à côté d'elle, couchée, le museau sur les deux pattes avant, soupira.  
"C'est beau, quand même, hein ?"  
"Mais ça n'a pas de sens de regarder toute seule. Et puis, bientôt, Séphiroth va détruire toutes ces scènes idyllique parce que c'est un fils de pute dans tous les sens du terme, et parce que Cloud et ses copains sont des incapables. Ce que j'donnerais pour avoir des nouvelles de ces crétins de Reeve et de Tseng..."  
"Pas de nouvelle, bonne nouvelle," fit Tiamat doucement.  
Tina lui tapa sur le museau, se tournant agacée. Quel genre de vilaine créature se permettait de répondre à sa maîtresse, pensait la brune en considérant avec agressivité sa machine... Tiamat l'observa avec peine. Décidément, Tina perdait les pédales. S'exiler alors qu'elle avait toujours vécu paradoxalement entourée de gens qu'elle aimait, était une sottise. Son esprit devenait fou... et Tiamat, esquisse de sauvegarde de son âme, le sentait très bien.

Ce jour, Tina eut des nouvelles. Et comme Tiamat l'avait prédit, elles furent mauvaises. Sa dragonne se mit soudainement à grésiller et cessa de bouger – elle se mit à émettre un son, comme celui d'une radio. La brune fit un bond phénoménal en entendant la voix de Reeve surgir de sa créature.  
"Est-ce que... Est-ce que quelqu'un me reçoit ?"  
"M'sieur Reeve ?!" Tina attrapa Tiamat et la secoua. "J'vous reçois ! Et vous ?!"  
"Oui !" Une vague de soulagement envahit Tina qui soupira comme si on venait de lui donner une gourde après deux semaines dans un désert de sable. Elle enlaça sa machine. "Où est-tu ! Dis-moi – et rentre vite à Kalm... ! La Shinra..."  
"Je ne vous dirais pas, monsieur, j'ai pas fait ma mission... Séphiroth est encore en train de.."  
"Je sais. Tseng va avoir du mal à diriger les Turks - Aéris a été tuée. Et je crains qu'ils n'arrivent pas à faire grand chose contre Séphiroth."  
La réponse qu'obtint Reeve fut celle du vent.  
Tina était restée silencieuse. M... merde. La brune avait toujours un grand moment de choc quand elle réalisait qu'elle n'était pas toute seule sur cette terre, d'autant plus que la voix de Reeve sonnait comme doublement brisée. Il... avait du assister à cette morte au travers de Cait Sith.

Et Tseng.  
Bon sang. Ce crétin – il aimait Aéris, très profondément. Et même si il ne l'aimait d'amour, elle était aussi proche de lui que Reeve de Tina. Tina avait été jalouse d'Aéris, jalouse de toutes les autres personnes qui avaient l'attention de Reeve et Tseng. Et en ce moment, il devait souffrir... tellement souffrir...  
"Elle a été tuée... par quoi ?"  
Délicatesse mise à part, Tina croyait qu'Aéris s'était fait tuer par une des Armes. Ou n'importe quel autre monstre, d'ailleurs, qu'ils auraient sous-estimé – Avalanche était un groupe fort, mais ils avaient tendance à sous-estimer tout le monde, y compris Tina. Mais ça, c'était le problème récurrent dans cet univers. La voix de Reeve envoya un choc froid dans tout le corps de sa jeune ex-apprentie.  
"Par Séphiroth. Je l'ai vu, et je... nous... nous n'avons rien pu faire."  
Séphiroth. Encore lui. Et, sans aucun doute, c'était par la suite que ce démon avait réussi à invoquer ce monstrueux météore qui menaçait la terre depuis le ciel, prêt à s'écraser au moindre ordre. Le même qui avait réussi à posséder Tina et la faire blesser Tiamat... le même qui avait voulu la tuer quand elle avait résisté à son contrôle.  
Non.  
NON.

"Monsieur, je vais..."  
"Tu ne vas rien faire", gronda la voix de Reeve. "Il y a eu beaucoup trop de choses qui se sont passées. Je suis à Kalm, en train d'organiser l'évacuation des citoyens de Midgar, et tu vas me rejoindre le plus vite possible."  
"L'évacuation... ?"  
Le météore... s'il tombait, tout le monde allait mourir. Même en faisant déguerpir tout le monde... Eh, une seconde !  
"Pourquoi est-ce que vous n'êtes pas dans votre bureau ?"  
"C'est compliqué, mais... en gros, Kyahaha et Gyahaha ont compris que j'aidais Avalanche. Je pense qu'ils sont les seuls à pouvoir arrêter Séphiroth et sauver cette planète, alors quand ils ont réussi à les capturer, ils m'ont aussi arrêté. Ils se sont enfuis – et moi aussi. S'ils te mettent la main dessus, ils vont vouloir te faire du mal, et..."  
"… Ils vous ont arrêté."  
La brune, en haut de la falaise, se mit à rire, pendant qu'elle se levait. Tiamat siffla et commença à s'exciter, animée à distance par Reeve qui s'était servi d'un dispositif dans le robot pour propager son pouvoir... Le rire de Tina était aussi fou que celui d'Hojo.  
… mais que diable, que préparait-elle ?! Il la connaissait. Il savait qu'elle était capable de faire absolument n'importe quoi pour lui et pour Tseng. Reeve réalisa trop tard qu'il lui avait donné deux raisons d'aller se battre toute seule contre Séphiroth et la Shinra. Oui, il avait prévu de le faire, mais... pas comme ça, pas en utilisant une Inspire jeune et incapable de discernement.  
"Tina, je t'en prie, rentre à Kalm." Il n'allait pas mentir, simplement essayer un petit chantage affectif. "Tu me manque beaucoup...." Le rire de Tina s'acheva, mais son expression folle ne se dissipa pas. Il essaya de la convaincre d'avantage. "Je m'inquiète énormément."  
"Ces enfoirés de la Shinra vous ont fait du mal, à vous, à tout ce à quoi vous tenez, et en prime, ce salaud de Séphiroth a causé du chagrin à Tseng. Je souhaite que les Armes les démolissent tous les deux."  
Elle venait de mentir. Et son mensonge marcha au delà de ses espérances. Reeve avait précisément eu peur de ce qu'elle avait en tête, et crut ainsi qu'elle n'avait pas envisagé une possibilité... particulière. Il soupira de soulagement et entreprit de lui révéler une information qu'il aurait du garder secrète.  
"C'est mal de souhaiter la perte des gens, et je suis assez grand avec Avalanche pour m'en occuper. De toute façon nous avons arrêté toutes les Armes, et l'Ultime au dessus de Canyon Cosmos. Tu vois, nous sommes largement assez forts pour que tu n'aie besoin de..."  
"Je me fous que vous vous inquiétez, monsieur. Je vais aller mettre fin aux jours de Séphiroth et de Rufus moi-même. Merci pour l'information."  
Elle put entendre, alors qu'elle grimpait sur le cadavre d'un dragon, Reeve s'exciter en comprenant qu'il avait fait précisément l'inverse de ce qu'il souhaitait. Mais... Trop tard, Tina avait pris une décision.

Une décision qui ruinerait sa vie.

"Je ne veux pas que vous me suiviez," fit-elle en utilisation l'inspiration qu'elle avait dans les peluches, et dans ce dragon, pour cracher un feu démentiel et destructeur sur Tiamat qu'elle réduisit en cendres.  
Tiamat. Le cadeau que lui avait fait Reeve. Le pauvre homme qui venait de voir cela recula tant qu'il chuta et inquiéta Marlène et Elmyra, à Kalm... Tina allait se tuer, et elle en était même ravie.


	11. L'apogée de sa puissance

"Te voilà... enfin."  
Cosmo Canyon n'avait plus rien de sa gloire passée. De la beauté du grand canyon, de ces hautes falaises de terre rouge, de tout en gros ce qui peut rendre un canyon majestueux, peu de choses restaient. Avalanche, qui avait mis la main sur un aéronef, avait pourchassé cette Arme sans relâche alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à détruire Midgar, jusqu'à ce que finalement ils parviennent à la tuer au dessus de Canyon Cosmo... Sa chute avait crée un énorme cratère, ruinant le paysage de Canyon Cosmo.  
Et Tina s'en fichait. Elle n'avait qu'en de rares occasions été sensible à la beauté du monde, et ici, cet endroit désertique ne l'inspirait franchement pas. Par contre, le cadavre monstrueux et gigantesque qui gisait, ses membres brisés, au fond de ce cratère... C'était beaucoup plus intéressant.

Cela avait quelque chose de flippant, de voir cette jeune femme, une jolie brune, maigrelette, descendre dans un cratère profond au fond duquel la dépouille d'une arme de destruction massive reposait, accompagnée d'une douzaine de peluches toutes mignonnes qui sautillaient sur leurs pieds.  
Autant Reeve avait l'air choupi avec ses « enfants », les créations qu'il « inspirait », autant Tina était terrifiante. Un corps mort ? Aucun problème. Entre insuffler la vie à une peluche de chat, et être crognon, et réanimer les morts en tant que zombies dénués d'âme, il y avait un monde que Tina pensait avoir franchi des années auparavant, et qu'elle n'avait en réalité jamais fait que traverser du regard. Il y avait Reeve de l'autre côté. Et la raison de Tina de celui-ci.  
Peu importe les conséquences : elle comptait bien réanimer ce monstre, sous ses ordres, pour aller d'abord détruire Séphiroth – et si le météore tombait en partie sur la terre c'est à dire sur Midgar, tant mieux, la Shinra mourrait aussi. Maintenant qu'elle savait que quelqu'un les faisait évacuer...  
Reeve ne serait pas très heureux qu'elle ait bravé ses interdits, mais si au final elle pouvait mettre terme à tout ce qui leur faisait si mal, à Tseng et eux, ils seraient heureux, peut-être qu'ils lui en voudraient, mais tant pis. Enfin, elle espérait qu'ils verraient à quel point elle était prête à tout pour eux.

L'énorme machine, ce dragon... il dégageait encore une incroyable aura de puissance. Tina se laissa glisser dans la terre instable, jusqu'à ce que la bête soit à portée de main. Il lui faudrait un long moment pour pouvoir inspirer une telle créature, elle l'avait compris dès que ses yeux s'étaient posés dessus... Et il fallait qu'elle ne soit pas dérangée.  
Une fois au fond, elle se réceptionna sur ses pieds et considéra avec beaucoup d'attention la bête. A priori, il n'y avait pas de raison que des citoyens s'éloignent aussi loin de leur cité, le cratère se trouvant dans une zone infestée de monstres... mais des chasseurs, peut-être, ou des voyageurs armés, ou quiconque, peut-être même des scientifiques, pouvaient s'arrêter pour regarder la dépouille. Eventuellement les monstres aussi pouvaient s'y mettre. Mais si une seule créature vivante venait la gêner, son plan tomberait à l'eau.  
Tina concentra légèrement son souffle pour sentir chaque objet inanimé vivant avec sa respiration. A chacun elle ordonna de former un périmètre de sécurité autour du canyon... Elle avait besoin de savoir à chaque instant qu'elle serait en sécurité.  
Les peluches partirent, mais aussi quelques pierres en roulant, à qui elle avait insufflé la vie, qui s'éloignèrent en roulant. Je suis parfaitement consciente que c'est une vision stupide, mais imaginez un instant une pierre qui roule, qui utilise une autre pierre pour sauter avec le rebond et atterrir sur la tête d'un méchant visiteur... Oui, Tina était capable d'envisager des plans comme ça.  
Elle posa les doigts sur la surface métallique et à la fois organique qui constituait la peau de cette « Arme ». Ferma les yeux en se concentrant pour pouvoir sentir la composition de cette chose – le flux de la vie, quand elle l'avait pénétré, l'avait fait en des motifs très curieux, qui s'étaient incrustés. Normalement, si on avait voulu lui rendre la vie, il aurait fallu être capable de suivre ce motif, et logiquement, l'Arme qui n'avait pas de volonté propre, se serait de nouveau attaquée aux ennemis de la Planète. Mais ce n'était pas le but de Tina, qui savait que ces objets étaient stupides. Non. Elle voulait les contrôler elle-même.

La brune caressa la peau étrange de ce reptile et posa le front contre elle, respirant tranquillement, comme avant un grand effort. Il fallait qu'elle se calme, et enfonce sa volonté dans la vie de cette chose. Ce ne serait pas facile, mais... Il le fallait.  
Tina souffla et ferma les yeux... puis alla chercher une respiration du fin fond de son cœur. Son souffle argenté jaillit de sa bouche et rentra par la gueule de la bête immense, et à peine le souffle de Tina entré à l'intérieur, que ses jambes vacillèrent et qu'elle s'écroula au sol, submergée par un tsunami de puissance face auquel elle ne pouvait rien faire. Loupé. Elle ne bénéficierait pas d'une protection : les inspirations de ses peluches s'exhalèrent pour toutes entrer dans cette machine monstrueuse...  
Elle pouvait entendre quelqu'un rugir, les voix de la Planète. Mais elle les repoussa toutes, non, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de les écouter. Elles essaieraient de lui dire qu'elle était méchante, égoïste, et de cela, Tina se moquait complètement. Elle s'en moquait, mais cela l'agaçait, ils avaient raison, mais c'était les gens raisonnables qui avaient permis à Séphiroth de devenir si fort.  
Alors elle rugit intérieurement, se servant de ses propres poumons pour propager son souffle jusqu'au cœur de la bête pour le reconstituer et s'insinuer dans chaque centimètre du monstre et le posséder. Cela marchait. Elle ne les entendait plus, mais alors que les yeux fermés il n'y avait donc que du noir dans sa « vision », cette fois, il y avait que du « blanc ». Du blanc qui contaminait petit à petit son être.  
"Laissez-moi", voulait-elle implorer...

Tina eut vaguement conscience d'être dans un champ de fleurs. Aéris était devant elle, avec son joli sourire de mère de la création toute entière, et lui adressa la parole avec une voix douce.  
"Arrête, tu te fais du mal..."  
"Va te faire foutre", explosa Tina de rage en l'apercevant. "C'est à cause de toi et de ton incompétence que le monde va s'écrouler, et que Tseng et Reeve vont être mal ! Ancienne mon cul !"  
A qui au juste est-ce que Tina en voulait ? Oh, c'était simple. Comme tout le monde, à elle-même. Aéris le savait. Elle rit doucement et avança la main pour la poser sur les cheveux de Tina, gentille.  
"Tu n'es pas un monstre, et tu n'es pas faible, ils le savent, ils t'aiment. Cesse de chercher leur reconnaissance, tu n'en as pas bes..."  
"JE TE HAIS !!!"  
L'impulsion de vie, corrompue, plus puissante que la douce mort où elle glissait, venait de l'appeler à l'extérieur.

L'ancienne Turk eut un sursaut – et à sa frayeur constata qu'elle venait de s'élever de plusieurs dizaines de mètres en l'air par ce sursaut. Elle allait retomber et se tuer – alors elle agita les bras comme si ça pouvait lui permettre de voler.  
Elle resta en l'air et battit des ailes.  
Ok. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça.  
Elle survolait le Canyon Cosmo de quelques kilomètres de haut... ! Comment faire pour – Tina eut la soudaine impression de savoir ce qu'elle était, maintenant. Ce n'était pas très réjouissant , mais elle devait en avoir le cœur net. Elle se précipita, en volant, vers la mer, et se regarda dans l'eau, qui de si haut, ne lui renvoyait pas son reflet... mais son ombre. Une ombre monumentale.

Tina n'avait pas inspiré la vie à l'intérieur de l'Arme Ultime pour la ranimer.  
Elle avait été inspirée à l'intérieur, pour devenir l'Arme Ultime. Plus simplement.

L'Arme esquissa une grimace en se tournant vers le Cratère Nord, l'endroit où Séphiroth se cachait, tout près de la source de la Rivière de la Vie.   
"Toi, t'es mort, mon coco."


	12. Plus dure sera la chute

Pour la défense de Tina... rien.  
C'était stupide. Se ramener au cratère, faire face à Séphiroth, et se trouver exactement dans la même mouise qu'avant parce que ce salaud lui avait sauté dessus et attrapé le corps de Tina, le vrai, qui se trouvait dans une poche sur le dos de l'Arme. Que ce même corps, il avait profité de son inconscience pour déclarer qu'elle allait servir de réceptacle à « mère » et que Jenova s'était servie du flux instable du cours de la Vie en elle pour la corrompre. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi faible...

"Pitié... ! Réveille-toi !"  
Cette voix... ? Tina avait perdu connaissance dès l'instant où Jénova l'avait touchée. Mais elle venait de se réveiller, et ne voyait rien. Son corps cependant... elle était blessée de partout, et ne savait exactement de quelle corps il s'agissait. De celui de l'humaine... Ou celui de l'Arme ? Avait-elle réussi sa mission ? Et à qui appartenait...  
"Tina... ! Je t'en supplie !"  
… ça ressemblait à du Reeve. Ou du Tseng. Ils n'avaient pas du tout la même tonalité. Comment arrivait-elle à confondre...  
« Tue-le. »  
Ca, par contre, elle put l'identifier, clairement. C'était du Jénova. Et Tina lui rétorqua qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de tuer quelqu'un qui ne lui avait rien fait, jusqu'à preuve du contraire. Surtout quand ça lui faisait penser à quelqu'un qu'elle aimait...  
"C'est fini ! Ouvre les yeux ! S'il-te-plaît !"  
Sens du toucher ? Quelqu'un la tenait dans ses bras, elle était dans une pièce trop éclairée, couchée sur un lit, ça sentait la cannelle, et elle était contre quelqu'un dont la peau avait un goût de sueur. Beurk ! L'ancienne Turk balbutia en ouvrant l'un de ses yeux, pour voir une masse sombre et bleue qui la tenait fort, tremblante. Le deuxième œil lui confirma qu'il s'agissait d'un homme avec les cheveux noirs. Qui lui était familier, mais...  
"Reeve ?"  
Elle aurait jamais cru réussir à parler. Et encore moins que ses yeux lui montreraient.. une image changeante. Elle ne voyait pas qu'une seule personne en face d'elle : l'homme qui la tenait se changeait toutes les trois secondes en un autre, et pas forcément en homme d'ailleurs. D'abord Reeve, puis Tseng, puis Séphiroth, puis Cloud, puis Reno, puis Rude, puis ce salaud d'Hojo, puis Aéris, puis Elena, puis Rufus, puis... Elle n'entendit pas ce qu'il venait de dire.   
Diable. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait à la place du cerveau... ? Voilà que ses autres sens se mettaient eux aussi à déconner... ! Elle avait maintenant du miel sur les lèvres, et après, ça passait à une substance comme si elle mâchait du tissu... ça sentait l'olive, et le savon, ça sentait l'huile, puis le sang, puis la lavande... et son goût ? Passait du sucré du chocolat à l'amer, en passant par de l'acide, et une morue salée.  
« Tu ne m'échapperas jamais. Et tu ne sortiras pas de cette illusion à moins de t'abandonner à moi. »  
"J'en ai marre..." couina Tina en essayant de s'enfouir le museau contre Reno, et voyant qu'il venait de devenir Hojo, essaya de lui décrocher un pain.

Dans le monde réel... Reeve dut bloquer ses bras, parce que Tina se débattait comme un beau diable. Il y avait quelque chose d'autre du genre « Inspire » qui la manipulait et corrompait sa respiration, mais quoi ? Et surtout... mais bon sang, est-ce qu'elle l'entendait ?!  
Il ne faisait que lui parler, mais nulle réponse. Elle... où est-ce que sa conscience était ?  
Beaucoup la qualifiaient de traîtresse, mais Reeve ne pouvait pas croire que Tina les ait sciemment attaqués. Certes, elle avait décidé de son plein gré de posséder l'Arme Ultime, mais il savait à quel point elle les aimait, Tseng et lui, et qu'elle croyait leur rendre service en allant tuer elle-même Séphiroth. Il n'avait pas oublié non plus pourquoi tout le monde voulait l'en empêcher : Tina, bien que porteuse d'un plus grand pouvoir d'Inspire que lui, était à ce point plus instable que Jénova comme Séphiroth avaient réussi à prendre son contrôle quand elle s'était volontairement fragilisée en inspirant une créature aussi puissante que l'Arme. Comme un ordinateur ultra puissant capable de commander tous les missiles d'un pays, mais relié à une toile avec de multiples hackers à l'autre bout, et pas protégé.  
Que Jenova ait prit possession de Tina, c'était certain. Que Tina ait été aspirée à l'intérieur de l'Arme et qu'elle ne se soit pas bien remise dans son propre corps, ça il ne pouvait pas le savoir, et il ignorait aussi que l'ordre dans lequel ils avaient procédé était mauvais, mais ça non plus il était impossible de le savoir.

Il aurait fallu qu'ils tuent d'abord Jénova et Séphiroth pour que leur contrôle sur Tina s'échappe et qu'elle se réveille dans l'Arme, les voit, et qu'après elle enlève son Inspiration. Mais ce n'était pas possible, puisque l'Arme leur barrait le chemin et qu'ils avaient du la tuer, en tuant aussi une partie de l'âme de Tina. Sa raison. Après, ils avaient tué Jénova, enfin, avaient réduit son corps à zéro, et ensuite avaient réellement mit fin aux jours de Séphiroth. Un gros ramdam s'était mis en place, Aéris de la Rivière de la Vie avait canalisé le pouvoir de chaque être vivant pour arrêter la chute du Météore et le détruire... Ils ne le savaient pas non plus, mais Jénova avait fait des petits dans le monde entier en répandant une peste appelée la Géo-Stigma, cependant, ceci est une autre histoire. Il y avait encore plein de choses à faire, et Reeve prenait la tête de ces tâches, en fondant une société nommée la World Regeneration Organisation...

Mais pour l'heure, il devait assumer un échec qu'il était impossible de réparer. Tina avait perdu une partie de son esprit – et elle délirait, en proie à la folie. Dans ses bras, à Kalm, elle pleurait qu'elle voulait rentrer à la maison.... alors qu'elle y était. Son état pouvait s'apaiser jusqu'à reconnaître au moins Reeve, mais elle était bien trop folle pour ne pas se croire dans une autre époque, ou alors, pire, confondre le visage de Reeve avec les actions de Séphiroth et la personnalité d'Hojo. Et quand elle eut fini ces folies, elle s'était persuadé que tout ce qui lui était arrivé était de la faute de ce pauvre homme, qu'elle haïssait maintenant.

Ca ne me réjouit pas de vous laisser sur une note pareille, mais Tina n'a jamais eu de destin joyeux, et cela à cause de sa propre folie. Me voilà maintenant à espérer qu'une idée me vienne un jour, notamment grâce à un univers parallèle où co-existe Tina, peut-être reviendras t'elle un jour à la raison ? Mais comment ? Pourquoi ? Ah... Voilà une question que je connais point encore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et oui, ça ne se finit pas bien! J'avais écrit ce personnage devenu fou, et je n'ai littéralement jamais écrit de moment où elle se réveille totalement. Mais quand bien même : est-ce qu'elle arriverait à tenir dans ce nouveau mode post-Météore? En sachant ce qu'elle a failli faire?  
> Soit le nouveau jeu de FF7 m'inspire et j'écris un épilogue à ça... Ou alors non, ce qui est possible puisque j'ai eu du mal à me suivre, et pusi peut-être que je réecrirai ça, qui sait?  
> En attendant j'espère que ça vous a plu!


End file.
